


Stronger Than Pride

by Love_Tweets



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambition, Amy Whinehouse music lyrics, Angst, Break Up, Bullying, Cliche, Cunnilingus, F/M, Family Secrets, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Foreshadowing, Heartache, Heroine, Love Triangles, Minor Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Past Infidelity, Romance, Schoolboys, Sex in the city reference, Sexual Content, Sibling Rivalry, Strong Female Characters, The Night's Watch, Unplanned Pregnancy, Visions, Wildlings - Freeform, bastards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 45,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Tweets/pseuds/Love_Tweets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you believe in destiny?"<br/>Ygritte's forehead wrinkled. "Maybe."<br/>"Is that a yes or a no?" Jon asked.<br/>"I don't know." She shrugged, not sure where Jon was going with his question. The worried look on his face said, he really wanted an answer. "I guess I don't believe in the magic of destiny".<br/>"You make it sound like a fantasy."</p><p> <br/>Winterfell is a big city not just limited to the Stark's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything before so please be nice (pretty please lol). I hope you enjoy! Hopefully I can keep this up as a new hobby. Alternate Universe
> 
> Copyright/Intellectual/Disclaimer I don't own the characters and the quotes in this story. That credit would go to the GRRM

Jon & Ygritte

Ygritte snuggled up against her boyfriend completely mesmerized by the view that overlooked the city of Winterfell. She had never seen anything more enchanting. "It's beautiful tonight." She whispered. Jon nodded on cue. His body was there, but his mind was miles away. Away from the beautiful red head, who held her ear closed to his heart. He kissed her softly on the forehead then reverted back to his thoughts. They were parked near a ruined cave-like grotto located in the dense forest that shadowed the busy city. It was their special place to sit and talk about everything and nothing - but mostly to make love. Tonight, Jon could use the quiet space to think. The fact that Ygritte enjoyed it as well, was a bonus.

"You're not sorry we decided to come here instead of that restaurant you like?" He scratched the top of her head taking in the scent of cinnamon from her hair.

"Hmm, let me think about this. What's food, when girls would claw each other's eyes out, to get naked for you?" 

He blushed. "There's only one girl, I'd get naked for." 

"And you _will_." She promised.

The night was calm and the stars twinkled across the dark sky. 

Out of nowhere, Ygritte started to sing as she often did whenever they were alone. Her voice was low with a rich undertone. Jon listened in secret admiration until her very last note. 

"That was beautiful." 

"Thanks, my love." 

"Did you write it?"

"No." She answered. "-but it reminds me of home." 

He noticed the subtle change in her tone, and was about to comfort her when a sudden pain bolted through his rib cage, stifling him.

Ygritte looked back and saw his handsome face grimacing in pain. "You're hurt?"

Her memory flashed to the night before, at his longsword competition. He'd apparently taken more hits then she realized. She sat up to look him over, but he held her waist. Then to her surprise, planted a wet kiss on her lips. "Not anymore." Jon grinned.

Her face grew warm from blushing. "If ya wanted a kiss, Jon Snow - all ya had to do is ask, not fake an injury." He chuckled deep, which made the pain worst. His body was still recovering from the fight despite his victory.

"Why would I ask for something, that belongs to me?" He asked with kisses.

"What's wrong with askin'?" She purred.

"Did you see me cheerin' for you in the stands? I wore your colors for luck."

"Um ye-yeah..." Jon stammered.

He watched her smile gradually fade. "It's okay if ya didnt, you don't have to lie about it."

"I would never lie to you." He replied, but it was too late. She was more disappointed then angry. It wasn't the first time her efforts had gone unnoticed. There was always something more important to contend with - not to mention he was a workaholic. After the fight, he blew her off, to finish work at his father's company, instead of spending the night together as planned.

"There was a shit load of people there. - How the hell was I supposed know what you were wearing in the midst of all that? Besides, I had to focus on the fight, otherwise I'd get battered."

"It's not a big deal." She lied, wanting to change the subject. Plus, his kisses were becoming a distraction.

"I'm sure you looked hot-" He kissed her lips. "-you always do."  

"Ya know nothin', Jon Snow."

She shivered at the sensation of his face nestled into her locks and crease of her neck. He grazed he ear, and whispered in a gruff voice. "Since when do you care about stuff like that?" 

Her eyes opened slowly. "I don't..." She lied for the second time - thinking to herself how far she'd come from the little promiscuous girl who lied in the night with every guy she fancied. It didn't equate to many. There we're only three before Jon but she barely knew them. Then junior year in college everything changed. That's when she first laid eyes on him. She fell hard and fast and never looked back. Until now. He was acting weird... weirder than normal - and distant... more distant than normal.

"Do you believe in destiny?" He asked, out of the blue.

She scrunched her nose and turned to him. "Where the hell did that come from?" His kissable lips, and darkened stare showed his innocence. 

"Just a thought.

"Ya think too much, ya know that?" She turned back to the city lights shaking her head, hoping the shift in conversation would not put a damper on the mood. "I guess, it depends."

"Is that a _yes_ or a _no_?" 

"I don't know."

He huffed in frustration and dropped his head.

Ygritte could care less one way or the other. She'd never given much thought to destiny or fate. Was it fate for her to grow up poor, or for her parents die? No one had an answer for that. Shit happens and life goes on. Of course she couldn't tell Jon Snow how she really felt. "I don't believe in the _magic_  of destiny". 

"You make it sound like a fantasy."

"So do you." She elbowed him smiling.

He tensed. "Take it easy, I haven't fully healed yet."

"Baby." She teased. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason- just wanted to know what you thought, is all."

"Destiny is for delusional fools, who are too stupid to realize it only matters in retrospect."

Jon shook his head emphatically. "That's not it." 

Meanwhile, their fingers intertwined. It was hard to reframe from touching, even during disagreements. "I believe it's a certain awareness that something specific awaits you, that nothing can get in the way of it being for you." 

"What do ya think awaits you?"

_*Silence*_

"I don't know. I-I mean I wasn't referring to myself in particular..." 

_"No?"_

They hit a dead end.

She knew him well but he couldn't explain it. Not to her, not even to himself. He was ambitious, and it grew more and more as he got older.

He often wondered, if his ambitions were a result of the emotional abuse he endured from his step-mother; some sort of inferiority complex to prove himself. Or was it more primal; an innate awareness that he was destined for something significant? Nurture versus nature? Jon wasn't sure.

There was a lot he didn't understand or know about himself (as Ygritte affectionately pointed out to him from time to time) but there were two things he was certain of; his love for her was as real as the air he breathed, and two, there had to be more to his existence than just being his father's bastard. Whatever it took, he was going to find out what that was.

"What's goin' on in that pretty head of yours?" The sound of Ygritte's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Huh? Um what?"

"Ya haven't been listenin' to a word I've said."

"What are you talking about? I heard every word."

She smack her lips together and looked him straight in the eyes, with a lingering stare. "Then why are ya still dressed?" His cock instantly throbbed in his pants. "I-I." 

"Don't talk." She whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned back against the driver's side window. She pulled him closer. Her lips parted (more than ready to taste him). The lids of her eyes fluttered shut and he stole the kiss, delving his tongue into her mouth, wrestling her tongue as if it were his prey. She matched his pace. Their heads moved passionately, in opposite directions, drinking each other up with kissing sounds.

Things escalated fast.

The pick-up was no longer a suitable place for the things they wanted to do to each other. Ygritte moaned like they were already fucking, and Jon was submerged underneath her blouse, devouring her small breasts, one, sometimes two at a time.

They needed to get to the cave, but neither was willing to pull away from the other long enough to do it.

He pulled her legs onto his lap and pushed open the door. He managed to get his feet out first. Then they squeezed past the steering wheel. Their bodies were so glued to each other's, they stumbled into the door frame.

"Are you okay?" He mumbled over her lips.

She responded by tearing open his shirt. Tiny buttons bounced and scattered all over the ground.

Jon pulled back and stared at her with furrowed brows. Wild fiery hair framed her head like a flaming crown. "You're going to pay for that." He promised.

"I hope so." She whispered, as the young lovers entered the mouth of the cave and disappeared.

 

Jon

The cold breeze of the night was a welcomed sensation for Jon as he stood quietly outside the cave smoking a fag. Tiny droplets of sweat trickled down his bare chest and evaporated into the slick hairy patch above his groin. A mixture of both his and Ygritte's sweat and juices, left a sexual residue on his skin that indicated a night well spent.

He listened to her soft snores coming from inside the cave where he left her sprawled out, under a fur blanket he fetched from the truck later in the night. She hadn't spared any energy during their intense love sessions. It wasn't until after the third round, had her lustful hunger begin to subside, as sleep snuck in, and carried her away into a peaceful somber.

He leaned against the wall outside the cave. While his fatigued body called for rest, his mind screamed for thought.

He took in a deep pull from his fag before exhaling the smooth cloud of smoke into the air. The need for a smoke wasn't the only reason he left the cave. He needed to get away from her. Time was running near and very soon he would have to tell her his future plans. Plans that did not include her. Not because he didn't want her. He loved her more than anything, but love wasn't enough.

The more he tried to pull away, the more he was drawn to her. The warmth of her body triggered a hunger that couldn't be satisfied. The soft peacful look on her face as she slept, was almost enough to dedicate his life to loving her. And, her unique beauty was so enticing, he couldn't help but leave soft kisses over her face as she slept.

 _"I don't ever want to leave,_ _Jon Snow."_ She uttered after they made love. The words swarm  around in his head.

 _"I don't want to let you go."_ Embarrassment crept over him when he realized he'd mumbled the words out loud.

When they were in that cave, it was safe to indulge in their love and lust; to get wrapped up in each other. Nothing mattered, and no one else existed. Jon wasn't a bastard and Ygritte wasn't a wildling girl. They were just two people in love. Unfortunately, they couldn't live in a fairytale forever.

* * *

 

Ygritte

Ygritte woke the next day to find herself lying naked on the damp grounds of the shallow cave. Soft fur kept her nude body warm against the draft. Her foggy eyes came into focus as she processed her surroundings. The noise from the city was buzzing in the distance and the openness of the cave welcomed the morning sunrise off the horizon. She let out a soft yawn before turning to see Jon fast asleep beside her. He was lying flat on his back with his mouth half opened.

Their night of passion left her body numb in some places and still tingling in others. The pleasant sensation almost mast the uncomfortable wave of hunger pains. She got up and reached for her oversized blouse out of the pile of scattered clothing. She flipped her hair out from under her white off-shoulder top and pulled it up into a messy bun with the hair tie from her wrist.

Her appearance was regal and the epitome of after sex. She shivered when the thin material brushed against her sensitive nipples that swell as she moved. Before she left, Jon shifted in his sleep. The fur fell off to the side exposing parts of his naked body.

Ygritte cocked her head sideways to admire his broad shoulders and well defined abs.

 _"He's_   _pure perfection."_

She covered him back up from the cold breeze and kissed his dry lips before tip toeing out to his truck for something to eat.

She held herself, cursing the cold breeze, when she felt a throbbing pain between her legs. It wasn't the first time Jon had left her sore down there. Then she felt warm fluid trickled down her inner thigh. Panic set in as the memories of last night rushed to her brain.

The condom broke when she was on top of Jon. They finished together, and when his warm seed filled her sensitive body, the sensation made her orgasm more intense.  She was too caught up in her own pleasure to realize what had actually happen; that is until now. She used the bottom of her shirt to wipe the moisture off her leg. _"Ugh!"_

She knew Jon would freak. He dozed off briefly, a few minutes afterwards and so did she.

They were always careful - particularly Jon. He told her, "A bastard's life is not a good one for a child." She didn't want a kid either, at least not yet but secretly, there was a maternal longing that didn't mind sharing a kid with Jon Snow. She smiled at the image of a baby boy, with his eyes and dark curly hair.

She opened the door and reached for a large bag of crisp and two fruit drinks from the back seat. She was grateful the drinks managed to stay cold from the climate. Before leaving, she stopped to grab her phone off the floor. She heard ringing, but it wasn't her phone. It was coming from the driver's side. Instead of walking around, she laid across both seats to reach it. The dull pain between her legs from pressing them together caused her to wince out loud. By the time she finally reached it, the ringing stop.

Jon was awake and sitting up when she returned to the cave. He was staring at her half-naked body. Ygritte revelled in the attention, and made a point to make her tits bounce a little more than usual. He watched as she dropped down to her knees in front of him.

"Good morning, handsome." She beamed.

Jon rubbed his head and squinted from the sun. "What time is it?"

She tossed him his phone, eyeing him. He glanced at the time, and his missed call. Ygritte took notice that he didn't bother to return the call or acknowledge it.

She wrapped one of the blankets around her, and opened the bag of crisps. They ate and polished off their fruit drinks in silence.

Ygritte told herself not to make a big deal out of the phone call. He didn't _have_ to share it with her, but they were close or at least _she_ thought so. Paranoia slowly dominated her thoughts, which disturbed her quite a bit--mainly because Jon had never given her a reason to wonder.

Maybe it was the subtle way his body tensed up when he saw the number. Or the way his eyes widen when he saw her with his phone... It was at that moment when she realized, outside of their intimate relationship, she didn't know as much about him, as she thought.

She glanced up from the crumbs in her lap and looked over at him - only to find him staring at her. What she saw in his eyes was weird and made her uneasy. It was guilt, maybe even pity.

His expression quickly changed but, only after realizing they both were just staring at each other. For the first time in their relationship, she became suspicious that he was hiding something from her. The thought made her sick to her stomach, and suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of a story I had in mind over Christmas break. I will be adding to it as I go along. As I stated before I am not a writer, just wanted to share this story that's been rolling around in my head.
> 
> Longsword fighting is something I thought Jon would be interested in however, I know nothing about the sport. Forgive me if I may have gotten some things wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Ygritte

 _No missed calls, No new messages, No voicemail_. Ygritte flopped onto the bed and dropped her cell phone. She had a mind to throw the blasted gadget against the wall. It's been nearly two days since they left the cave and she still hadn't heard from Jon. She laid flat on the bed, staring at the ceiling, before finally forcing herself to finish getting dressed for work.

On their way back into town, she sensed an awkwardness between them that seemed mutual. It was as if they both came to some realization about the other at the same time.

 _What issue could he have with me?_  She thought.

She decided to play it cool, and not jump the gun getting all crazy pants. At least not yet.

In the meantime, she needed a distraction, and what better way to forget her troubles, than to spend it enriching the minds of a bunch cocky teenagers, on the history of Westero and beyond the wall.

Before heading out she gave herself a once over; black boots, pencil-cut pants, a red tank, and a black blazer, with red folds at the elbow. She took a sip from her Coke, almost spilling it on her clothes, when she saw the light on her phone signaled a message. Jon used his work cell during the week and every message had read receipts. Ygritte threw her pride to the wind and opened the message without hesitation.

_From: Gilly_

_Roses are red, Violets are blue, You’re my best friend_

_And that's why I love you_

_Send this message to your all your girlfriends_

_And your day will be full of happiness._

Disappointed, frustrated, hurt, confused all theses emotions assaulted Ygritte at one time. She forwarded the message back to Gilly and included Val. After finishing her Coke, she tossed her phone in her tote and headed out the front door slamming it closed behind her.

* * *

The school day started off quiet with Ygritte at her desk preparing her lesson plans before homeroom. As the minutes crept by, she privately lauded herself for getting through another minute without caving in, and calling Jon. Just when she felt her will start to weakened, a frantic girl from her third period class, burst into her classroom.

"Ms. Strong! There's a fight outside, near the cafeteria and it looks really bad. I didn't know who else to call!"

"Shit. Not again!" Ygitte jumped up from her desk, almost knocking over her chair. She wasn't the most tactful, but she was working on it. 

"Where are they? And don't call me that" She pointed at the girl, as she hurried into the hallway. 

Ygritte preferred the students use her first name. At twenty-three, she didn't feel that much older than the kids she taught. Ms. Strong seemed more fitting for an old math teacher or a gym coach who wore tube socks, and a mug.  

"Outside near the cafeteria!" The girl repeated.

"Quick, Go get Tormund!" She instructed the girl before running towards the cafeteria.

The adrenaline coursed through her veins as she carefully barged through the small group of kids roaming the hall. She steadied herself to avoid tripping along the way. From the glass door she could see a tangled figure rolling around in the grass. Ygritte thought about the soggy grass. Her boots. She'd just bought them. _"Shit!”_

Nevertheless, she burst through the double doors and ran across the field. 

As she got closer, the distorted figures became clearer; two boys mangled together tearing into one another. She couldn't recognized them due to the large crowd that had formed. A kid in the crowd, saw her approaching, scrambled to break up the fight.

"Styr get up! Ms. Ygritte is coming. Stop! You’re going to get into trouble" He pulled Styr up, a Thenn kid, large for his age, and a known bully, off the other boy. Everyone backed away when they saw Ygritte. The boy on the ground steadied himself up. She recognized him as Olly. A new student from her homeroom class. He had recently lost his mother and now lived with distant relatives.

She noticed he was pulling at something from his boot. _A knife!_ Ygritte's instincts kicked in and the crowd of kids scurried back. She hesitated for a split second. Olly's hand trembled as he pointed the knife up at anyone who came near him. Ygritte narrowed her eyes when she saw his fear.

"Everyone back away and go inside!" She shouted to the crowd then turned her attention to Olly. "Ever used a knife like that before kid? You look like a baby with a rattle." A couple defiant students snickered nearby. 

"Give me the knife Olly. Ya don't need to make this any worst. I won't..." she paused eyeing Styr. "I won't let anyone harm you." 

"He said my mother was crow food. That if crows didn't get to feast on her, The Thenns would!" His voice wavered as he wiped the tears away with his sleeve. Ygritte began to recall the information from his case file.

"Let's think about this for a moment. Your mother was cremated, remember? Give me the knife. She wouldn't want this." Ygritte tried her best to sound compassionate. She truly felt for the kid.

He allowed her words to sink in. After eyeing the other boy's hold on Styr, he reluctantly, went to give her the knife.

Suddenly Styr broke free, and charged towards Olly.

The scared teen quickly brought the knife back up to defend himself. Then, out of nowhere a giant arm reached for Styr; grabbing him by the back of his shirt and slamming him onto the ground.

Distracted by the sudden take down, Ygritte kicked the knife out of his hand, disarming him. It fell to the ground and she quickly kicked it out of his reach. 

Tormund had Styr on to the ground. She caught his wild eyes and nodded.

"Calm down boy, this is a fight you won't win!" The boy froze. His face was covered in fear as he remained still.

Ygritte reached for the knife before any of the other kids decided to do something stupid. Tormund stood up, breathing heavy.

"Get up boy! I'm only gonna tell ya once" Styr gathered himself and reached for Tormund's hand. Tormund yanked the boy up, as if he weighed nothing. 

"Go to the gym and wait for me there".

Styr looked around as the crowd watched on. He shot Olly a hard glare before obeying Tormund's orders. 

"You." Tormund growled at the other boy. "See to it that's he gets there, or else I'm comin' for ya." The boy followed after Styr with no objection.

Ygritte inspected the knife before slipping it into her jacket pocket. She looked up and saw Olly dusting himself off. Their eyes met. _Turmoil._ He reminded her of- _No I can't think about him...not right now_. She tore her eyes away from him and turned her attention to the stagnant crowd.

"Everyone go back inside. It's all over."

Olly turned to follow the crowd inside the building when Ygritte stopped him. "Hey you. Not so fast. Go wait for me in the classroom, hurry before the bell rings".

"Are you going to give me my knife back?" He asked, with an assertiveness that struck her.

"Not in this life time." She replied with a caustic smile. "Now go. Be quick about it." 

Ygritte watched the boy leave as her thoughts went to her complicated boyfriend.

"Bloody hells! A knife?" Tormund crashed her thoughts.

"I'm afraid so" Ygritte turned her attention to the tall bearded man. Tormund had been her guardian since she was a kid, and now he was like a big brother. They weren't blood but she loved him all the same.

"An expensive one too. He must've gotten it from someone. I'll get to the bottom of it." She assured him.

"Aye" Tormund mumbled. He looked past Ygritte towards the window of Val's office. Ygritte followed his gaze. "You two still aren't speakin'?"

Tormund shrugged "I ramble on, just not gettin' much of a response." He lowered his head. Ygritte recognized the tenderness in his eyes; she didn't see it often.  _He loves her_.

"Just give her some space, Tor. I'm sure she’ll come around." 

He smirked. “What the hell do you know about space?”

Ygritte stiffened at Tormund words. "Apparently more than you. And if your referrin' to Jon, I'll have you know, space is the last thing he wants between us."

“Oh come on, whenever your little southern prince is around, you're like a wild house dog that's been left alone too long." He grinned scratching his beard.

Ygritte walked up to Tormund and looked him straight in the eyes. "Captivated, is more like it. And we’re not talkin’ about Jon and me, we’re talkin’ about you and Val. Besides I was only tryin’ to help but since you have it all figured out, forget it.”

"Me and Val are just fine. So don't you worry." He nudged her on the shoulder, causing her to take step back. "And even if we weren't, you’d be the last person I'd come to for advice."

“Well that's just swell, hope everythin' works out for ya. I have to get back to my students.” She turned to leave when he stopped her.

“Hey, I didn’t mean it like that. I meant...” He paused for a moment and exhaled. “I’m supposed to worry about you, not the other way around.”

"I'm touched."

"-Meant every word."

“Maybe ya should try that on Val, from what I hear, things can’t get any worse." 

“What did she tell ya?” Tormund's expression turned serious.

“That's between us girls.” She teased

“I believe _that's_ code for, "No Tormund, I'm only pullin' your goddamn leg!"

"Guess you'll never know." Ygritte backed away with a sly smile. “I'll see ya around, Tor. Oh, and thanks for the back-up, I owe ya one.”

He laughed out loud, "You’ve been owin’ me for some time now. I'm afraid I'll be spendin’ a good chunk of my days keepin' your ass out of trouble."

"But ya do it so well!" Ygritte called back jokingly.

Tormund waved and glanced one last time at Val's window. The blonde beauty had entered her office where she worked as a counselor. He exhaled and rubbed the back of his neck. Then Styr came to mind and he shook his head. "Fucking Thenns".

* * *

Ygritte walked out of the girl's restroom. She did her best the clean the mud off her boots but no matter how much she wiped, the residue was still there... Jon's face popped into her head and she almost lost her focus. _Come on Ygritte, get a grip!_

The heels of her boots clicked against the tile floor as she paced down the hall towards her classroom. There were still a few minutes before the homeroom bell. Olly sat in the first row directly in front of her desk. He had his head in his hands. She stood over him for a moment, then placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her. He was handsome despite his bruised eye. He could sense her genuine concern so he sat up straight, and nodded in a way that said he was okay. She drew her hand back awkwardly and walked over to her desk. _Time to get down to business._

"Okay Momma's boy". She flopped into her chair and kicked her boots up on her desk.

"Where did ya get the knife?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change the young male character to Olly. I thought it would be interesting considering what happened between he and Ygritte in the series.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon

“When you get to the service gate, a security guard will escort you to the storage area. You can drop my things off there.” Jon instructed the driver.

"Got it, Mr. Snow and good luck with your move." The middle aged bald guy shook Jon's hand and hopped into the moving truck. He watched from the sidewalk as the large truck pulled away from the curb with everything he owned.

Not that he had much furniture to begin with, he spent most of his time at Ygritte's.

 _Ygritte -_ he thought as he stared out the window. How was he going to tell her he was planning on leaving town to join The Night's Watch?

He minored in homeland security back in university and yet after graduation he decided to go work for his father.

"It would be great to have both you and Robb involved with the family businesses. It's in your blood Jon." His father stated one morning over breakfast.

Fresh out of school with no money, it was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. Jon figured if he didn't like it, he'd quit.

Things were going really well at first. Jon took pride in _everything_ he did. He was usually one of the first in the office everyday and the last to leave. Then he was hit the harsh reality that the bastard status that plagued his life growing up, also prevented him from the same opportunities as his half-brother Robb.

The last straw came, after he and Robb procured a lucrative multi-million dollar account with the Tyrell's. It was a big accomplishment and the entire family was happy for them, including Catelyn.

.........................

"Let's celebrate! We'll invite all our friends, the most prominent families in Westero. It'll be the talk of the town!" Catelyn raved.

It didn't take long for Catelyn to work her magic. Within days, the Stark's mansion was transformed into a wonderment of elegance. There was an abundance of gourmet dishes, fancy desserts and hors d'oeuvres, a chocolate fountain, ice sculptures, limitless amounts of alcohol, party gifts, and live music. The wealthiest families were in attendance, The Baratheons, Martells, Lannisters, Boltons, Tyrell's, as well as Catelyn's family. 

Jon was proud of his contributions to the company and felt like he was a part of the family. It was no surprise he asked Ygritte to be his date. He half expected her to say no or complain about having to be around his family's snobby friends, but shockingly enough she said yes.

When he pulled up in front of her building the night of the party, he feared she'd changed her mind, when she wasn't in her usual spot, sitting on the steps.

He checked his watch one last time, then got out to see what was keeping her. 

"Pssst."

The small whisper filtered through the night's air. Jon turned around scanning the streets.

"Pssst." 

He looked up and spotted her smiling down from her window. He smiled back.

"Come on up handsome, I'm just about ready." She called.

The sweet sound of her distinctive voice put his worries to rest. He hurried up the stairs, taking two at a time. 

When he got to her door, Ygritte was almost unrecognizable. She was wearing a strapless emerald green cocktail dress, that showed off her small curves, coupled with a pair of black heels elongating her incredibly toned legs. 

Her wild red hair was softened with smooth curls, hanging pass her shoulders. Her face was done up with a touch of make up and red lip-color that complimented her smile perfectly.

"Wow." Jon gasped, instantly turned on. Ygritte was far more beautiful then even _he_ realized - and that was saying something.

"They look great on you." He pointed at the quarter carat diamond earrings he suprised her with months ago.

"Really...Ya like it?" She spun around in the middle of the hallway like a school girl. "If not, blame Val."

Jon nodded completely awestruck and even more impressed that his tomboy girlfriend had gone so far, to make a good impression for his family. Ygritte was sure to surpass even the fairest beauties tonight.

"Thank you." He gushed.

"For what?" She rolled her eyes, playfully fishing for another compliment.

"For everything. For _this_..." He referenced her appearance. "For being you."

Ygritte's smile faded. She told him it was first time she _truly_ felt safe to love and be loved.

"You've made me so happy, it's the least I could do." , "-But don't get used to it." She added with a pointed smile.

"I wouldn't think of it." He assured her with a kiss. A kiss like two lovers who hadn't seen each other in forever. Except they _had_ seen each other, earlier that day she helped him wash his truck. At least that's how it started off before her wet t-shirt led to other things.

Ygritte crashed into the wall, pulling Jon with her. Rather quickly, what started off as a passionate smooch turned into, him full on tongue-fucking her mouth. She tasted so good he couldn't help himself.

The growing bulge grinding against made it impossible for her to move away. She was pinned, between him and her apartment door. It created the perfect opportunity for him to move up her dress and along her thighs. Her eyes dared him not to.

He pulled the wet lace of her panties to the side. "What are ya _doin_ '?" She whispered, and trembled in utter shock.

He tongue kissed her, while stroking her soft flesh in a circular motion. She moaned deep sighs, and moved her hips to his rhythm. " _Don't -stop."_ She panted anxiously.

His rigid cock started to take a life of its own as she stroke him through his pants. Her face contorted and her eyes squeezed shut from the throbbing invasion if his finger inside her tight opening. 

It was a sexually betrayal, what he was doing to her, with no regard for how hard it was to keep quiet in the small hallway.

His kisses moved passed her red stained lips, to her neck and shoulders. When she was wet enough, another finger slipped inside.

" _J_ - _Jon... Ya goin' to make me scream!"_ She hitched.

" _I want you to._ " He whispered in her ear, raising her leg over his waist. One of her heels dangled from her feet and dropped to the floor in the process.

" _Let_ _go_." Jon demanded, with his lips on her neck, his thumb briskly massaging her clit, and two fingers plunging deep inside her.

She clung to him, unable to stand the intensity between her legs any longer. " _Ooh...my.... g-god... OH JON!_ " Her cries hid behind clenched teeth.

At the height of her orgasm, she buried her face into the breast of his jacket, to drown out her weeping sounds. Jon tortured her throughly until the very last shiver. Only then did he free himself from her.

Ygritte immediately sunk to the floor.

He looked around instinctively for onlookers. Ygritte clumsily slipped back into her shoe and smoothed out her dress. Her hair was disheveled and makeup smeared. Jon wiped her off of fingers with a handkerchief. Then he reached down to help her up. She wobbled on to her feet and punched him on the shoulder. 

"Ass-hole." She spat, pretending to be annoyed, but her rosy cheeks suggested otherwise.

 _She's blushing._ Jon thought surprisingly to himself. He watched her fumbled with the keys before entering her flat to clean herself up.

 _What a way to start the night._ He thought, pleased with his improved skills.

By the time they arrived to the party, most of the guests were already there. After mingling around, they ended up, out on the balcony overlooking the courtyard. Jon couldn't take his eyes off Ygritte despite the slew of women who obviously had their eyes on him.

They separated once. Jon handed her a glass of champagne and whispered in her ear what he wanted to do to her. She whispered back, a little louder than even she anticipated. "You rip my pretty silk dress and I'll blacken your eye." With that, he promised to behave, at least until after the party.

They remained arm in arm the entire night, observing everyone, and secretly making fun of the different guests. Jon didn't know any girl he's ever dated who was so much fun to be around.

The party was in full swing. Governor Baratheon was enjoying his drinks at the bar, with Ned. They appeared to be having an intense conversation, while his wife Cersei, looked annoyed and unamused.

Jon observed the subtle, unapproving looks she gave her brother Jaime, who stayed closed to this really tall, but cute blonde he didn't recognized. " _And I thought my family was weird"._

It wasn't until Oberyn Martell walked over and asked Cersei to dance did she seem to have fun, dancing to almost every song. If The Governor had a problem with his wife in the arms of another man, he didn't show it. Jon figured either he didn't care, or was too drunk to notice.

Robb and Theon Greyjoy were the center of attention, twerking wildly against their dates, hooting and howling on the dance floor. Talisa and Rosyln's looked awkward as they both struggled to keep up, and maintain that arch in their backs that a tipsy Robb and Theon seemed to have mastered.

Guests were laughing, eating, yelling, and drinking well into the night. Then Catelyn gathered everyone inside near the fire place for an announcement. She thanked them all for coming to celebrate with them, then concluded with a toast.

"Please everyone, hold your glasses high! On behalf of my husband and I, we would like to propose a special toast to _our_ son, Robb and his new promotion as junior executive at Stark's Incorporated."

Glasses clicked and people drank.

Jon remained still as his face dropped to the floor.

"Cheers." Ygritte mumbled sarcastically, under her breath before guzzling down her champagne. "Long may he reign."  She figured out immediately that the night was for Robb and not Jon.

Talisa, overheard Ygritte's remark and shot her a glance. Not one to back down, Ygritte eyed her back.

Nearby guests started to notice Jon's reaction as he struggled to contain his shock. Some of them snickered and stared, while others congratulated Robb. Catelyn looked confused while being ushered in the kitchen, by Ned.

More important, Ygritte noticed Jon's reaction. She reached for his trembling hand. It was the only bit comfort she could give him, without making a scene.

Jon overheard Robb awkwardly rambling on about how he couldn't have done anything, without his brother.

His efforts fell on deaf ears in the midst of the commotion. It was too late, the damage was done and Jon was not only angry but humiliated.

Oberyn Martell and Tyrion Lannister were the only guests to come shake Jon's hand and give him words of encouragement.

"If you ever in need a job, give me a called." Oberyn gave Jon his card. Ygritte couldn't help but notice the seductive way he looked at her boyfriend.

His sister Sansa, watched from a distance. Jon caught her eye and saw pity, which was a new low for him, especially since any other day, she barely acknowledged his existence. Needless to say, he and Ygritte left shortly afterward.

That following Monday morning, Jon overheard two of his co-workers, in the lobby talking about the party. When they saw him, they immediately starting ripping into him.

"Hey Snow, maybe if you secure another deal, your dad will let you have a corner cubicle, with a view of the vending machine." Said the short stocky one.

"I hear there's an executive assistant opening, for your brother, at least it'll get you a better desk and your own stapler." The slender one chimed in. The two laughed outwardly at their own jokes.

Jon glared at them both. He headed down the hall with a mind to knock their teeth out. He knew he could do it. Just to get rid of their smug faces. 

Near his work station, Robb's desk was cleared off. And right beside it, was Jon's covered in clutter.  He'd always kept his desk clean and organized. There was a yellow note on top of the pile. 

 _"Thought you might need more supplies. Robb."_ Jon crumbled the note and shoved everything into the trash. Now more then ever, he knew it was time for a change.

....................

The Night's Watch became more appealing to Jon as he remembered the adventures his late uncle Benjen would share with him when he was just a boy.

He needed a fresh start, without the bastard stench, and had convinced himself that it was his only opportunity to do something great and be remembered for it. 

There was nothing left for him in Winterfell, never was. He had his family but no friends, just Ygritte. 

She was an entirely different matter and the only reason his decision was so difficult. Their relationship was the closest thing to perfection in his life. He couldn't used some big argument as an excuse either. They rarely argued and when they did, it was easily resolved and usually ended with them making love.

Speaking of which, he was still sleeping with her, which didn't help anything. The past few weeks he tried and failed to pull back. Not that Ygritte would allow such a thing to happen. She clung to him, in the sweetest way, he couldn't help himself.

The moving company had called to confirm his moving date and time, the last time they were together. He didn't want to lie to her but ended up triggering her suspicious mind.

Not that he could blame her, they confided in each other. She was a big part of his life. He loved her and he loved his family, but he didn't belong there.

A stern knock at the door pulled Jon from his thoughts. Thinking it was his landlord, he opened the door without much thought. He was shocked to see his father, Ned Stark standing on the other side of the door. 

"Are you going to let me in, or just stand there with your mouth hung open?" Jon lost his finesse in the presence of his father, and stumbled over himself, to step aside. 

Ned walked in and looked around the empty apartment. It was his first time visiting.  "Nice place you have here. A bit spacious though, don't you think?"

Jon laughed nervously at his father's faint joke, which made him even more uneasy, because his father rarely joked.

"I couldn't help but notice the letter of resignation on the night stand. And when the moving truck showed up at the house, this morning with all your things, I decided to come and see what you were up too." Ned paused and studied Jon for a moment. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Jon eyes panicked as he nervously tugged on his ear. He was busted. His father was supposed to be long gone at work by the time the movers showed up.

"I'm moving out." The words stumbled from his mouth like blocks. 

"I gathered that much, Son. Are you moving back home with us?" Jon couldn't help but notice how his father's eyes lit up at the question.

"No, I am not moving back home. Uhm, I've ...I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I decided to join the men of The Night's Watch. I leave in a few days." 

Ned frowned staring blankly, trying to process the news that's just been laid on him. Jon used to talk about The Night's Watch when he was a kid but he thought it was just a phase.

"May I ask why?" He opened his hands in a questioning manner.  Jon smiled out anger, to keep from yelling. He couldn't believe his father actually needed an answer.  
   
"I want to do something different. To make my own way. I've tried to make a life here, but Winterfell has nothing to offer me."   
   
Ned rubbed his jaw and stared grimly at his son. "Are you sure about this Jon?" He was genuinely concerned. He didn't have problem with Jon's decision per say. But he couldn't help but think about all the things his son would be giving up. He knew Jon had someone special in his life and The Watch frowned upon relationships.   
   
"Yes father, I've been thinking about this for quite a while, and it's what I want to do." Ned saw sadness in his son's eyes and suddenly understood.

"Of course you have."  He affirmed to himself. Ned knew Jon didn't make rash decisions, he always thought things out. They were similar in that regard.   
   
"Have you told your sisters and brothers?"

Jon scratched his head anxiously, before slowly shaking his head no. Ned nodded as if he understood and stared out the window. He could see the towers from his estate peaking into the clouds. Its presence, stood proudly over most of the city, reminding everyone of it rich history and prominence. " _I never wanted this."_

He turned back to Jon. He was proud of the man that Jon was becoming, but couldn't help but feel as though he'd failed him.   
   
"Well Jon you are a man now, free to make your own decisions. I don't want you to go, but I know, I can't stop you. Just remember despite what you think, your family loves you fiercely and it would be a shame it you left without at least saying goodbye."

Jon nodded, "I will." not sure what part of the statement he was agreeing too.   
   
The room fell quiet again. Jon's mind started to wonder once more. It was now or never and Jon figured the hell with it...

"Is my mother alive? Would she care that I was leaving?"

Ned inhaled deeply.

He knew this day would come again, when Jon would asked about his mother. He had only asked one other time, when he was a little lad. Ned overheard his wife Catelyn tell young Jon she was not his mother and to never call her that. Jon asked Ned later that evening about his mum and told the lad he didn't have one.  Jon never asked about her again, that is, until now.  
   
Ned needed time to figure out a way to tell him the truth. So, he decided to stall a little longer.

"Next time I see you, as a sworn brother. I'll tell you about your mother, okay?" Jon felt his heart break a little, but reluctantly he agreed.

He stuck his hand out for his father to shake but, Ned grabbed him into his embrace and hugged him tight, patting him on his back.

Before long, Ned had let himself out, and just like that, Jon was alone in his quiet flat, with his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Ygritte

"Expelling him is not the way to go!" Ygritte pounded her fist on Val's desk. It was the end of the day and she just finished speaking to Principle Baelish on Olly's behalf. Needless to say, it did not go so well. She needed someone to vent to, and that person was Val.

Ygritte and Val were friends in their teens back before Tormund moved her south of the wall. The two women reconnected after Val migrated south. Val was a few years older than Ygritte but that never stopped them from being close.

"He won't bend! I can't count the number of times, I carried around my pocket knife to fend off bullies at this bloody school. _You_ know how hard it was for me when we first moved here!"

Ygritte shot an imaginary arrow in the direction of Principle Baelish's office. "Prick!" she hissed.

Val sat back in her chair and listened to Ygritte's rant. 

"Let me talk to him, if you say he's a good kid then I believe ya. I can offer some counseling or suggest in-school suspension. I agree, the last thing the kid needs, is to be kicked out of school."

Ygritte stopped in her tracks after pacing the floor, and turned to Val with a relieved look on her face.

"You would do that? Ya think Principle Baelish would agree to that?"

"Don't you worry about him, I have my ways of persuasion." Val clicked her perfectly manicured nails against a shiny silver ink pen she held in her hand. 

  
"Oh really? And does Tormund know about these special _tricks_ of yours?" Ygritte folded her arms across her chest with a curious look on her face.

  
"Hey back off, will ya? You know I don't mean like that." Val negated. "Besides he's not my type."

"Never stop ya before." Ygritte teased with a toothy grin.

"Exactly! So, believe me when I say, I _know_ things."

She was serious, Ygritte thought as she eyed the man-eating blonde out the corner of her eye. There was a mystique about Val, that Ygritte thought borderlined callous. She figured if her friend knew some dirty secret about Principle Baelish then, it was likely discovered by unorthodox means and, probably true.  

"What kinds of things?" She asked.

"I happen to know, he's had his "little fingers" in a number of school's fundraiser accounts, and using the money to fund his habitual affinity for brothels." Val briefly looked away. "Among other things but we won't get into that."

Ygritte caught the shift in Val's eyes but, pretended not to see it.

"Now, what kind of man would refuse to help a troubled kid, yet commit his own crimes right under our noses?" Val wondered out loud.

Ygritte curled her lip. "What a nasty piece of work. Ya should really think about reportin' him." 

Val waved her hand dismissively. "I'm no snitch...but _he_ doesn't have to know that." She smiled coyly at the red head.

Ygritte watched as Val applied, bright red lipstick to her lips without the use of a mirror. She smoothed out the creamy color with her fingers and pouted her lips before continuing.

"No one's all good or all bad in this world--and when a woman has an advantage, she uses it when it suits her." She glanced up at Ygritte, then removed her white flats from her feet and placed them in her over size bag. "So, do you want my help of not?"

Ygritte stared at her friend _This_   _is comin' from a counselor._

She paused for a moment before quietly nodding her head "yes."

"Then it's done." Val concluded and slipped into a pair of stylish white high heels. "I'll speak to Principle Baelish on my way out today." 

"Thanks Val." Said Ygritte as she turned to leave.

Val perked up, at the unusual tone of sincerity in Ygritte's voice that, just wasn't her style. 

"Hey Yiggy?" She called out. When Ygritte turned back, her light blue eyes sparkled under the sun-rays from the open window. Val quietly admired her unconventional beauty.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked softly. "What is it about this kid?" 

Ygritte shrugged nonchalantly.

"I know what it's like to lose a parent and then get shipped off to a strange place, is all." 

Val pursed her lips and touched Ygritte's shoulder affectionately. "You went through a lot growing up, and come a long way from that little bat shit teen who thought the world was against her." 

Ygritte frowned and pushed Val's hand away. "That's my cue, I think I've had enough nostalgia for one day."

Val smiled at Ygritte's typical knee jerk reaction to a compliment.

"I am starting to believe you and Tormund are meant for each other."

"Well he's certainly doing a good job at convincing me." She winked.

Ygritte twisted her face in disgust. She briefly debated on whether or not to ask Val about she and Tormund, but decided to leave well enough alone, besides she and Jon had their own problems. The day was almost over and she still hadn't heard from him.

Jon

"Jon, wait!" Sansa ran after her brother, just as he was about to drive out the massive driveway, that circled into the cul de sac in front of The Stark's mansion. He'd just finished sharing his plans with Arya and Bran. Bran took the news okay. He was mature for his age, especially after a terrible climbing accident left him disabled. Arya cried hysterically and threw things. Jon was able to calm her down and promised that he'd keep in touch, but she ran off to her room and slammed the door.

Robb couldn't understand his thought process. He thought the whole idea was insane. Jon was grateful he told Robb over the phone, to avoid seeing the look on his brother's face.

Rickon was out with Ned, and Sansa was nearby at a friend's house. Unsure how long they'd be gone, he didn't bother to wait. That is, until he spotted her in his rear view mirror. She was out of breath by the time she caught up with him.

"Arya texted me... a little while ago... and said you were leaving to join...The Night's Watch." She frowned as if the last three words didn't belong in her mouth.

"Yeah." Jon confirmed emotionless.

He and Sansa were not as close as his other siblings. Seeing Arya cry was enough to put him in a bad mood and he really didn't need judgment from Sansa.

"Does Dad know?" She asked after catching her breath.

"I spoke with him this morning." He nodded coldly. "He's okay with my decision." 

He wanted to leave already, but Sansa just stood there, staring as if she had something to say, but didn't know how to say it.

Her feelings were hurt. How could he leave without saying goodbye, she thought? " _I'm your sister for fucks sake!"_

Suddenly, a chill swept between them and though Sansa hugged herself, it had nothing to do with the weather.

"Maybe you should go inside, its getting cold." Jon suggested.

Sansa narrowed her eyes. "This is nothing, why it hasn't even started to snow yet."

Jon nodded and looked down at his shoes not sure what else to say. There was an awkward silence between them, when out of the blue, Sansa hugged him so fiercely, he crashed clumsily into her arms.

He wasn't sure if it was out of pure shock that she was touching him, let alone hugging him, or that his sister simply didn't know her own strength.

"I'm going to miss you." She mumbled. Jon slowly embraced his younger sister. His mind shot back to a time when they were little and she loved him openly. As they got older, their relationship changed. Though he never talked about it, it bothered him. When she finally let him go, he could see tears well up in her slanted green eyes.

"I know we probably won't see you for a while... and..." Sansa struggled to find the words, as her emotions got the best of her.

"I just want you to know... You're a great brother and uhm... I'm sorry if I was ever mean to you."

Jon couldn't believe it. Sansa never had a good or bad word for him, she just acted as though he didn't exist. She was closer to her mother being the oldest girl, and reflected some of her mother's ways towards Jon. Deep down, she always loved him and thought he was a good person.

After the incident at the party Sansa realized how unfairly her brother had been treated over the years. She was ashamed to admit that she'd played a role in it as well. 

Jon smiled warmly. "It's okay Sansa. No need to apologize." He paused to allow the moment to sink in. "Please, look after Arya for me."

Sansa laughed softly. "I'm sure she feels it's the other way around." Jon understood. Arya was a spit fire and did whatever she wanted with no regard for rules or pleasantries.

"Well then, look after each other." A sudden, deep adoration for the sister he loved, from a distance, crept over him as he watched her smile, through her tears.

"I'll make sure of it." She assured him.

Standing at eye level, she reached out to kiss him on the cheek. Jon couldn't help but be moved by her grace.

"Take care of yourself" She added backing away.

"I will..." Jon stood there filled with a sense of acceptance that he wasn't used to.

She waved goodbye and turned to walk away. Jon got in his truck and drove off and never looked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wished that Jon and Sansa had the chance to say goodbye to one another before he left for TNW. I know GRRM has his reasons and they are probably far more complexed then my little ideas in addition to all the theories out there.
> 
> Still, I am very interested in a brother/sister (cousin?) relationship with them. I decided to include their goodbye since we've seen the others. And as far as Rickon...I'm sorry but the kid is just never around.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read my entries. I hope to load the next two chapters very soon before taking break to focus on my new job.

Ygritte

"Gilly the flowers are lovely... where do I cut them...? No I don't have a vase. Will a beer bottle do? ...I'm kiddin' of course I have the vase you sent the other time... Okay well ya know this is not my thing but I'll try it. Okay, I'll let you know... Gills...? Gilly? That kid is screamin' in my ear I can't hear ya... Okay, tomorrow then."

Ygritte hit the end button on her phone and stared at the bloody bouquet of blue winter roses. She pulled one of the long stem flowers from the bunch to smell as she headed to bathroom to start her shower.

Gilly worked at a flower shop and was always sending her flowers and plants. Ygritte didn't mind them, it's just that they always died. She didn't know what she was doing wrong but they never last more than a day or two.

Jon

Jon pulled up in front of Ygritte's building. On his way there, Robb called and offered up his place for the time being. He didn't agree with Jon's decision but felt it was the least he could do. Jon accepted his offer. Now, with all his personal matters in order, Ygritte was his last loose end _._

He thought about making a clean break. Figuring after a few months, she'd get the the idea and move on. If it were anyone else, Jon would have went with it, but this was Ygritte and he couldn't hurt her like that. 

Just then an overwhelming feeling crept over him. He blew out a frustrated breath, and leaned back in his seat with his eyes shut. The still quiet was beginning to settle his mind when a loud knock against his window rattled him.

Jon opened his eyes to find a man he didn't know looking into his window. He was dressed in ragged clothing and his teeth looked like they hadn't been brushed...ever.

"Can I bum a smoke off of you?" Jon slowly processed the image that immediately alerted him to his surroundings.

"Yeah." Jon acknowledged through the glass. He rolled down his window and handed the stranger a cigarette.

"Gotta light?" He asked. Jon paused again before nodding.

"Sure." He pulled the lighter from his pocket and gave it to him.

Jon observed the man, he obviously lived on the streets and didn't mind approaching people. It bothered him that he was so closed to Ygritte's building. A little while ago he planned to discuss the possibility of them moving in together. She lived in the heart of the city, with people from all walks of life and its share of crime.

Like any caring boyfriend, Jon worried for her safety. Not to mention those sleepless nights they spent apart, yearning to be in each other's arms, were getting old.

The conversation never happened. He wasn't even sure if she would have agreed anyway. She turned down his offer to buy her a car once. "All I need are my tokens and a good book. You southerners can keep ya cars, over-priced insurance, gas money, maintenance and unwanted passengers." _That was Ygritte,_ he chuckled to himself.

"Thanks mate." The man replied already inhaling the smoke.

Jon nodded, pocketing his lighter as the stranger went about his way. He watched the man hobble off the street and back to the dark corner.  Jon wondered how a man could accept such a life. " _You know nothin' Jon Snow."_

He turned his attention to Ygritte's window. Her svelte silhouette motioned by. It was quick but extremely impactful. He immediately got out of his truck and headed upstairs. He felt a pull at his heart in anticipation of seeing her and that's when he realized he missed her. 

The soft tap on the door didn't seem like it was his doing, but it was. No one else was up there with him. He heard the soft, shuffling sounds of her checking the peep hole, and then unlocking the door.  His stomach dropped. The door swung open. Her eyes lit up when she saw him.  _And the guilt begins."_

 

Jon & Ygritte

"Jon?" Ygritte was pleasantly suprised. She suspected it was probably Tormund checking up on her, as he often did every since she moved out on her own.

"Hi Ygritte." Jon gave an awkward smile and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Hello handsome." She leaned against the door and gave him a once over.

The expression on her face was leery but still happy to see him. Jon waited for her to invite him in, but she made no attempt to move from the entrance. 

"May I come in?" He asked finally.

"I'm thinkin' about it."

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked innocently.

 _There was only one way to find out._ She thought and motioned aside.

"Come in."

The cozy flat was steamy and smelled like melted soap - which strangely put him at ease.

She stood up on her tipped toes, to turn the top lock on the door. Ripples formed in her thin white t-shirt. It clung to the moist parts of her body, while her green sweats, concealed the others. When she turned her head at a certain angle, Jon admired the natural glow that highlighted her strong jawline.

Ygritte felt his eyes on her and glanced back. He looked away, embarrassed. She chuckled knowingly, and brushed passed him.

On impulse, Jon grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. Their breathing was heavy and in-sync. He brought his lips to hers- " _What are you doing?" -_ He paused and pulled back abruptly. 

"What is it?" Ygritte asked, ready for anything and everything. Jon licked his lips in desperate need of her.

"Nothing." He whispered.

"Then kiss me." She commanded. 

 _We_ _shouldn't_ a voice told him. _We_ _should_ another replied back.

Jon moaned when their lips finally touched. He intended for it to be a quick peck, but Ygritte took advantage of the situation and bit down on his lips, pulling him into her mouth. She kissed him with all the passion she'd been holding back as her hands found their way under his shirt and caressed his back. In that moment all her previous uncertainties were ignored.

Jon felt his blood flow pool to one area, leaving him light-headed. He needed to take control. Reluctantly, he pulled back. Ygritte licked her lips and moaned softly in delight. Her sweet blue eyes never looked more beautiful as they burned deeply into his.

"Well, this is _certainly_  a pleasant surprise, 'Mr. I'm Jon Snow and I never drop by without callin'." She mocked his voice.

Jon struggled to keep a straight face but she sounded ridiculous, yet so adorable, he couldn't help himself.

"Am I really that bad?" He cringed, with her in his arms.

"I'd say you are a lot worst, but I won't hold it against ya."

She kissed him again. Jon didn't know how to react to her blatant affection. He flashed an uneasy smile and awkwardly manuevered his hips away from hers; " _Too close, and_ _she smelled like heaven."_

The dust of freckles that trailed along her exposed neck, were screaming for him to kiss them one by one. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, trying to fight the urge. 

"I'm sure you must think I look like shit. I just got out of the shower, If I'd known you were-."

"You look beautiful, Ygritte. You always do." He interrupted. The room got quiet.

"Right." She whispered, totally enamored by the mutual attraction between them, that was temporally detached and now reconnected.

"So..." Her voice trailed off.

They needed to talk, but she desperately needed him more.

"So... how have you been?" He initiated.

She sighed with a chuckle. "Truthfully?"

"Please."

"Good, though I can't lie,  I expected to hear from ya a lot sooner."

"I could you say the same for you." He replied.

"Could ya?" She stared accusingly. "I think we both know who's been the distant one between the two of us."

"It wasn't intentional."

"No? Does it have anythin' to do with the missed call you received, that morning in the cave?"

Jon's eyes shifted rapidly. "Oh, that." He knew exactly what she was referring to.

"Aye."

"Yes, I-I mean no...nothing to do with us. Not directly." He explained.

"So I was right, you are hidin' somethin'?"

Jon looked away and her heart sank.

"I know that look, Jon Snow." She was worried but hid it well.

Jon struggled, as his emotions were taut between a game of tug-o-war. He knew they belonged together but it wasn't that simple. Ygritte wasn't making things easy either. Her very essence was driving him mad. 

"We need to talk." He grabbed her hand and led her into the living room. She kicked pass the pile of pillows on the floor where she laid earlier listening to music. 

"Come sit." She referred to the ottoman in front of her as she sat on the matching beige colored couch. Rather then sitting, Jon knelt down in front of her and she gasped immediately.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing, Jon Snow?" Ygritte asked in a steady voice. Jon looked over himself and realized he was kneeling down in front of her as if he was about to propose. His eyes shot up at Ygritte with complete horror and swiftly jumped up to his feet.

"Hells no! No way." He would have gone on some more about how he definitely wasn't about to propose, if it weren't for the hurt look on Ygritte's face that instantly switched to anger.

"Will ya get on with it and stop messin' around then!" Ygritte lost her patience after witnessing his reaction.

Finally, he sat down...on the ottoman.

"You know how I'm always telling you how much I hate working for my father?"

Ygritte sighed impatiently. "Is that what this is all about? Another one of your poor little rich boy speeches? Babe I thought we were over that."

"No Ygritte, just listen to me."

"I am listenin' my love, but you've been singin' the same ole song for a while now."

Jon couldn't believe her. Here he was trying to do the right thing and all she could do is throw jabs. 

  
"Alright fine. I'll just come out and say it. I'm joining The Night's Watch! How's that for a song?" Jon blurted out.

Ygritte paused for a moment and then burst out into laughter .

"The Night's Watch? Babe that doesn't even sound like you. Where did ya get such a ridiculous idea? And to think I was startin' to get all worked up over your bit of theater." 

Jon wasn't expecting that reaction. He felt insulted and misunderstood. Ygritte was usually the easiest person to talk to yet she just laughed in his face. He stood up and walked over to the cracked window. It had started to rain. He gazed out into the open air, as the wet breeze soothed his anger. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked over at Ygritte.

"Are you done making a mockery of my life?" He frowned.

"Ya don't need my help for that." She replied.

Jon knew she didn't mean it but he was still annoyed.

  
"Look Ygritte, whether you choose to believe it or not, day after tomorrow, I'll be off to Castle Black to join The Night's Watch."

Ygritte eyes darkened and her voice grew loud. "Castle what? You're serious, why would you do that?"

"What other choice do I have? Besides, it's something I've always wanted to do. I just never acted on it until now."

"So you want to become a crow?" She asked confused. "I never knew you had any interest in The Night's Watch. You know the crows and my people aren't particularly friendly?" 

"Yes, Ygritte! I'm not an idiot. I've heard all the stories, read all the books, I know-"

"You know nothin, Jon Snow!" Ygritte snapped at him. "You could be killed." 

He nodded reluctantly. "I know... But I try not focus on that part." He smile nervously.

"Oh, so ya think this is funny?" 

"You started it!" He shot back.

"They'll force ya to kill _free folk_ or guard that creepy wall. Do you really think that wall was man-made specifically to keep a group of people out or in? There's more to it than that--than what we've been told. There's something evil about that wall and The Night's Watch stands for everything I hate about southerns!"

Jon thought about what Ygritte said. She was smart and wise and had an uncanny ability to make sense out of the most trivial things but his mind was made up.

"Well one thing is for certain, I have yet to meet a person I didn't like from beyond the wall. Maybe I can change the watch' outlook on the free folk."

Ygritte stopped in her tracks and stared at him in utter disbelief. "Or maybe you'll die." She whispered emphatically. "Besides, Tormund and my friends don't count."

She knew all too well about the longstanding fighting between free folk and The Night's Watch. After her father died she became a part of Mance Raydar's campaign against the south for a little while. But due a clause, in order to attend University in the south, she could no longer be an active member. It wasn't an unfair exchange for her. She'd seen so many deaths, and orphaned children left behind to fend for themselves that the experience left her feeling cynical about both causes.

"Well what do you suppose I do?" He paused. "I can't stay here, Ygritte! I'm dead here!" He barked not intending to sound so hostile.

Ygritte became silent. "Dead?" she whispered confused.

She had no idea he was so miserable. She, on the other hand had never been happier. Ever since the day he walked into her history class junior year, her life had changed for the better.

What started out as two nemesis embarking on endless debates about the wars, myths, and tales of Westero, evolved into a deep love, especially for Ygritte. Soon, they were meeting up for coffee, parties, sports events, or simply to hang out and study. Jon had been the first person to hear her sing since her father died. And though he put up a fight, it wasn't long before Jon slowly fell in love too, and the rest is history. He was more than her lover, he was more then just a boyfriend, he was her friend.

"Dead?" She repeated.

"Yes dead." He grabbed her hands. "But never when I'm with you." She vaguely remembered picking on him when they first met, just to get the pretty lad to smile.

"But?" She whispered cautiously. "-there must be a _but_ , otherwise we wouldn't be havin' this conversation." She was almost afraid to hear his answer.

"But, you wouldn't understand Ygritte. You don't know what it's like--to be reminded everyday that you're nothing but a mistake; the shame, the guilt!" 

"Oh please, when will you get over that shit? At least you have parents!"

Jon tighten his jaw, and turned away dismissively, not wanting to hear what she had to say.

"Yeah that's right! Boo-hoo, I'm Jon Snow. My Daddy owns _most_ of Winterfell and I grew up in a big ole tower that touched the clouds. Yet I'm standin' here whining at my own one man's pity party. And-"

" _Who's in love with a wildling girl!"_ He shouted in her face. Ygritte flenched as though his words were a punch to the gut. He regretted them as soon as he saw the sting in her eyes. He hadn't realized he had grabbed her arm in his rage until she grimaced to pull herself out of his grips. Jon removed his hands and backed away.

"Ya forgot... _orphaned_  wildling girl." She whispered, in a voice still affective.

"That's right. I know who I am, and I know who I'm not. Your words can't hurt me!" She resounded in a low shaky voice, fighting back tears and also, mortified at how deep his words really did cut.

"Ygritte I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way." He said softy.

"Yes you did, or else ya wouldn't have said it. You think you're better me. Ya always have."

"No! I am no better than anyone, especially you. _I love you._ You are worth a hundred of me and anybody else for that matter."

He was well aware of what other people thought of them. He saw the way Catelyn looked at her at the party. He would never let anyone pick on her the way they shamed him. Ygritte didn't give a shit but he did. He didn't want her to inherit his baggage.

"My father is grooming Robb to take over the family businesses and even started bringing Bran and Rickon in during the summer. What am I supposed to do, sit back and wait for the scraps?"

"But The Night's Watch Jon? Surely there must be another way."

His slowly closed his eyes, unable to bare the subtle plea in her voice. 

"I am not as dumb as those girls you grew up in with -livin' in castles, and wearin' silk dresses. I know that crow cult will make ya swear me off. So where does that leaves us, huh?"

Ygritte felt her eyes sting, as she waited for an answer but she refused to cry over boy who could throw her away at a whim.

"Ygritte, I'm sorry. I tried to figure out a way to make it work, but it's thousands of miles away, and that's just one obstacle.

She suppressed just enough pride for one final plea. "I'll wait for you."

"No. I can't let you do that. I can't promise you anything." He admitted finally.

The admission was too much for Ygritte to handle. Her head began to feel light and dizzy as if the room was closing in on her. It was the second time that day. It happened earlier in the cafeteria and she assumed it was dehydration from all the soda pops.

Jon reached for her but she had to get away from him. She hurried to the kitchen, bumping him out of her way. She grabbed the bouquet of flowers and started separating them erratically. " _He's a selfish cold-hearted bastard!"_  She thought bitterly.

Jon followed her. To be honest, he thought she'd let him off easier than he expected. He couldn't understand why. " _Because she loves you, and wants to you to be happy."_ A voice answered within him.

He watched her clumsy fingers separate the blue roses. He wondered what the hell was she doing with flowers anyway. He hadn't sent them. Ygritte wasn't the type to buy flowers for herself. He started to asked but knew better. They couldn't be from anyone other then a friend. Ygritte was loyal, and he didn't deserve a woman like her. In fact she scared him. Not because of anything crazy but because she loved him so much. It scared him to think that anyone would care about him the way she did.

Jon stood in the doorway of the kitchen. She stopped fumbling with the flowers and looked up at him.

"What!" She spat. He never seen her so angry at him. The light she possessed had dimmed. 

He went to hold her. "Ygritte..."

"Don't touch me _crow_!" She warned, pushing him away. Jon didn't back down. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close to him not letting her go.

"Ygritte, please!" He pleaded as his voice cracked again.

She stood still in his arms. They were so close their heartbeats seemed to beat as one. Jon closed his eyes as tears started to fall. He sniffled loudly and tilted his head down to kiss her on the forehead. Unable to hold it together any longer. Hot tears streamed down her face and her body trembled all over. Jon struggled to hold her upright, they fell to the floor. He held her tight through her fit until her trembling started to calm. Ygritte sat quietly in a daze, trying desperately to figure out, what fuck just happened to their relationship.

Then Jon finally spoke. "I love you Ygritte, and I'll never stop, no matter where I am. Please don't ever forget that." he whispered in her ear.

Ygritte grew cold to his empty words. " _How could you leave someone you claim to love?"_  "I won't... but it's seems you already have." 

Her words cut him to the core. He turned her face towards him and looked into her eyes.

"Let me _show_ , you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Sorry for the length, I'm long winded.


	6. Chapter 6

Jon & Ygritte

  
Candles burned slowly on the small night stand beside the queen size bed. The rain pounded hard against the pavement with a loud clatter. Large bolts of lightening lit up the room as Ygritte and Jon's naked bodies clung to each other under the crisp white sheets.

Jon rolled on top of her and positioned himself comfortably between her legs. As soon as their eyes met, Ygritte looked away. He tilted her head back and waiting for her to "see" him. Instead quiet tears drained from her eyes.

After searching every fiber of her being, she could not find one shred of guilt for lying naked in the night with a man who had just broken up with her. She wept because maybe she should have. 

Moments had past when she was met with the sensation of Jon's mouth on her center most parts.

He brushed his tongue over her neatly red patch before swallowing her delicate pearl whole. He squeezed the bulb in his mouth until Ygritte felt like she was going pop and arched away.

" _Fuck_." She hitched. He did this repeatedly, causing fluids to erupt from her heat, and pool under her bum. She gripped his curls and rubbed her feet idly against the bed to balance out the overflow of pleasure.

His tongue made shapes over her clit like a figure skater. She never knew a man could love having his face smushed between woman's legs as much as Jon. He ate her like the last supper. 

The thought that it very well could be, made Jon want to climb inside of her and lick her walls from the inside out. She tasted every bit as sweet as the first time. He dared to wonder if all girls tasted as good as she did.

Ygritte squirmed away from his grips after experiencing back to back orgasms. Jon needed more but she was too sensitive to take on another tongue lashing.

The curtain from the nearby window ushered in a cool wet breeze, that caused one of the candles to dim.

Jon brought the sheet over his shoulders, to cover their bodies. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, as he always did. Ygritte eyes refocused in the new found darkness. His lips were extra moist from her juices, glistening in the night.

For her to think that he was even remotely adorable, would break her heart. 

"Don't talk." She whispered. 

"I was just being considerate."

"Is that what this is... you being considerate?"

"This as in, this?" He asked, referring to their current situation.

"Does it matter?"

"No, it doesn't."

"Then what is it?"

"Complicated..."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." Jon admitted.

Part of him believed maybe he should have never loved her, that she wasn't apart of his destiny. If that was the case, why did loving her feel so right? It was as natural to him as breathing.

Without another word he reached for the small shiny packet. There was something sexy about the way he held his cock in his hand. Ygritte started to ask him not to wear anything - needing to feel the real him inside of her, but after the slip up in the cave she thought against it.

Jon studied Ygritte lying beneath him with her wild red hair cascading over the white pillowcase. He tried to burn her image in his memory so he'll never forget.

The parts of her that were normally small and petite, were now swollen and aroused. He kissed her one more time before pushing his cock through her opening. Ygritte gasped so loud, he stopped.

Jon must've done this over a hundred times, but she always responded the same way.

Her eyes rolled back. " _Don't stop_."  She panted through laborious breaths.

He began to rock slowly against her hips. Warms fluids surrounded him as his cock touched different angles inside her. Ygritte matched his movement making it difficult, but not impossible. Experience was on his side, unlike the first time. 

 _"I can teach ya how to do it." -_ _"I know how to do it." -_ _"Ya know nothin' Jon Snow."_

The motion of their journey together was fluid and insync. There was nothing sweet or innocent about what they were doing to each other.  Jon's strokes were deep and purposeful. Ygritte clung to him with every twist and turn. The friction of his cock in and out the depths of her, hurt so good it summoned all screams whether she wanted to or not.

At that moment, Jon forgot about The Night's Watch, his bastard status, or Ygritte being from the wrong side of the wall. He just wanted to please her.

Ygritte felt her stomach tightened. The warm sensation invaded her body quietly only to ascend into a mass explosion.

"I'm cummin'!" She cried, bucking her hips rapidly up and down the length of his shaft with all her need and desire. She soaked his cock with each wave of pleasure until she had nothing left.

Sweat dripped from Jon's forehead as he met each thrust with a desperate grunt. His nails were deep into her skin, he lost his gentle finesse with every thrust.

Her peach teats bounced around under his momentum. Seeing her like this only intensified his release. He clenched his teeth. 

"Ooh...Fuck, Ygritte!" He howled, trembling like a leaf.  Ygritte held onto his sweaty back, and he crashed down on top of her.


	7. Chapter 7

Ygritte

Jon rummaged around in the darkness for his pants and underwear while Ygritte watched quietly from her bed. His unnatural attempts to avoid her eyes made her question what they had shared in her bed for the past four hours. Was it supposed to make them feel better or worst? Was it pity sex or goodbye sex? 

She felt numb and vulnerable. Jon's words of love seemed to be weightless as they fell through the gapping hole in her heart when he told her, nothing had changed. He was still leaving. Tears streamed, just as they'd done most of the night, but she could not feel those either. It reminded her of the time when she was seven, and the principle pulled her out of class to tell her, her mother had died of cancer. The beautiful woman with the wild red hair, who told her stories about giants and gave her piggy back rides was no longer. It was sudden, and she had no idea her mother was sick. Mourning and sadness attacked her. She had no siblings. Since they were poor, she didn't have many toys to play with or a room of her own, just Mommie. Then Mommie was gone and so was a part of Ygritte. But at least she still had her father. Overtime he would fill the emptiness.

He taught her everything he knew, by eleven she could pick a lock, spot a con, and hot wire a car, among other things. They were inseparable, he loved to bow hunt and was an expert sniper, whenever Mance Raydar needed him to be. She remembered going to meetings with him and listening to everyone go on about The Night's Watch, and "Crows" invading their lands as spies. She was too little to understand, but it was exciting nonetheless, especially when she and the other kids would sneak and drink wine when the adults weren't looking.

On the night of one of her father's meetings, Ygritte was sick with a cold and had to stay home alone. Her father made her a cup of hot tea before leaving.

"Dad there's enough tea left for you too." Ygritte shook the half empty tea pot.

"I don't have time Rosie (her nickname), now get back into bed!" He chastised her.

His voice was deep and raspy but always gentle when addressing his daughter. Ygritte took off her worn robe and climbed into her bed located in the living room.

"Suit ya'self but don't get all pissy when you come back outta the cold to find I finished it all."

Ygritte grabbed one of her many books off the tiny table beside her bed.

"Well if ya do Rose Bud I guess I'll have to fix me-self another pot." He gave her a kiss on the nose and then locked the door behind him.

Ygritte was awakened in the middle the night by a loud knock at the door. She sat up in the bed blanking away the sleep from her eyes. The couch where her father slept was empty. Then her instincts kicked in as she immediately grabbed the knife from under her mattress. There was another knock, this time it drown out the rustling sound of her slipping into her robe and slippers. She crept across the living room floor to peeked out the window. It was Tormund. The look on his face said it all. She turned away from the window seal and crouched down on the floor and started to cry. She could hear the doorknob rattle as he picked the lock, then the sound of his heavy foot steps as he entered the house. Tormund saw the empty bed and panicked. He scanned the room with worried eyes. Then he heard the tiniest sniffle, he turned around to see a small ball of tangled red hair on the floor by the window.

"Ygritte." He called out.

"Where's my daddy?"

Ygritte cried still balled up beside the ledge. Tormund stood still then sat down beside her. She was so tiny he thought. His best friend's daughter now parent-less. He gently rubbed her back and could feel the sweat through her robe. Her body was trembling all over as she wept. "Ygritte." He whispered again not knowing how to break the news to her that her father had died in a car accident. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. Instead he assured her.

"You're going to be fine... Everythin' will be okay sweet child, ya hear me? I'll make sure of it."

Then he carefully pulled the knife from her tiny grip and held her close. Ygritte laid helplessly on the floor staring at the cold half-empty tea pot on the stove. She waited as the harsh coldness invaded her body bit by bit. The parts the didn't survive became numb. If only it would take all of her.

Before Ygritte realized it Jon was gone. She vaguely remembered his beautiful face close to hers. He was so close she felt his breath on her lips. She instinctively touched them to feel the presence he left behind. She read them as he uttered "goodbye." His eyes showed both pain and relief. She closed her eyes as the tears fell. She floated behind him as he walked to the front door. He did not look back. Not even once...

If only her bow and arrows were nearby, she would have shot him dead for being so cold. Well maybe not dead, but she would have harmed him badly for hurting her. She looked over at the clock, 1:57a.m. Still had a few hours to rest before it was time to get up for work and face life as if she hadn't just been gutted. Until that time, she licked her wounds and waited for the sleep that never came.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two years later... I just couldn't stay away. Lol

Jon

Jon Snow sat at the conference room table of Castle Black with his brothers of The Night Watch. One can say since joining the watch he's had a successful career. Recently appointed Night's Commander, the youngest in the history of the watch.

They were gathered for meeting to discuss the possibility of opening the northern borders to the Free Folk to escape a deadly virus that originated beyond the wall. So far the virus has killed thousands of northerners and threatened to spread South.

Surprisingly to everyone around them, Jon Snow and Mance Raydar had come to an agreement that humanity had a better chance of surviving the disease by combining their resources and finding a cure then it was killing one another. The problem was convincing his fellow brothers. Jon checked his watch for the third time. Mance was on the video telecommunication screen going back and forth with one of his officers.

"Do you think we give fuck about a bunch of savages? I say de-population is a gift from the gods" Alliser spat.

"What gods are those?" Mance argued from the massive screen.

Jon held his hand up towards the men to calm down.

"We'll never get anywhere, arguing and exchanging insults."

"That's just fine by me. Maybe the virus will wipe out a dozen or so  more wildlings before this meeting's over." Shouted one of the brothers. Others show their solidarity by hooting and egging him on.

"Enough!" Jon raised his voice. Something he rarely did but was becoming quite used of doing so.

"This virus can attack and kill any one of us. All its needs is a warm body and opportunity." He paused and stared at his brothers. Some listened while others avoided him altogether.

"If we let the free folk die, then guess whose next?" He paused again. "We are. Now I don't know about you, but I swore to protect the people of Westero."

"That's right." Jon spotted Grenn at the end of the table and smiled.

Jon nodded before continuing. "Once we get this thing under control - then we can go back hating them...and they can go back hating us. Or just maybe, we'll be able to put an end to this all."

"Free Folk? You even talk like them" Alliser argued with disgust.

Jon shot daggers at Alliser for his indignant outburst..

"If I may Night's Commander?" Said the old blind man on the opposite side of Jon.

"Of course Dr. Aemon". Jon answered. He glanced back at Alliser.

"Wildllings have scientists and doctors who've been studying this virus and so do we. Why not start there?"

Jon turned to face Mance "Is this something you will consider Mance?"

"We are in a state of emergency, and simply don't have time to wait for a bunch of brainiacs to determine our future. Either you allow us to cross the border peacfully, and seeks refuge in your father's district until there is a cure, or we will do things the old way. It's your choice Snow!" Mance Raydar disappear from the VTC screen.

The room was quiet and Jon Snow tightened his jaw. 

"You have a good heart Snow, but it will get us all killed, I promise you." Alliser retorted as a matter of fact.

"Their population is no longer as large as it used to be, due to immigrations. Mance's army is smaller, but they still out number us. We have to handle this without an all out war." Jon Snow stated as he rose from the conference table.

"Well whatever you decide Commander Snow, make sure you are on the side that strikes first... for your sake". Alliser added. He looked up at Jon with contempt.

Jon paused and looked down at Alliser with anger in his eyes.

"Is that a threat Alliser?" The two men stared each other down until Alliser finally looked away.

"I was just stating how your decision could affect us all... you included"

Jon Snow narrowed his eyes and nodded slowly. "I thought that's what you were saying."

"Alliser Thorne you are hereby reduced to sewage control due to insubordination." He turned around swiftly. "Where's my assistant?"

"Right here Commander Snow." The young man stepped in the conference from his desk, just outside the door.

"Prepare orders to have Alliser shipped on assignment as soon as possible." Then Jon came so close, that he was maybe an inch away from the Alliser's ear.

"I'm sure Governor Baretheon can find something to keep him busy for a while. That is until he learns to never question my authority." Jon whispered calmly.

"No problem, I'll get right on them." Replied the man. 

Alliser sucked his teeth, and stared forward--sulking in his chair.

Jon Snow stood back up and scanned the room at his brothers.

"Let this be a lesson to you all, to never ever question my authority." He turned towards the door. "This meeting is over."

A hush fell over the room at Jon's exit. The brothers spoke quietly amongst themselves.

"Who does he think he is?"

"A wildling!"

"I can kill ten wildlings by my-damn-self!"

"He's not a true commander." 

"Something needs to be done."

"I'd claw my eyes out then to look at a wildling".

Grenn listened quietly before he got up from the end of the table and hurried behind Jon Snow.

"Commander Snow, I need to speak with you." Grenn followed Jon into his private armory adjacent to the commander's suite.

Jon recognized the seriousness on his brother's face. He knew Grenn was not one for dramatics, so if he needed to talk, it was probably important.

"What is it Grenn?" Jon asked with concern.

"Getting rid of Alliser was a smart move, but I'm afraid he may have gotten to some of the other brothers." Jon grabbed his glock pistol from the shelf of his wall locker and placed it in his holster.

"I don't doubt it. That's why I intend to go north of the wall tonight." Jon whispered.

Now it was Grenn's turn to be concern.

"Alone?" Grenn furrowed his brows.

Jon shook his head slowly checking behind Grenn for ease-droppers. He lowered his voice.

"No, Edd, Pyp and three others. I need to see for myself that Mance has a proper hold over the Free Folk, as he boast before considering opening the borders. You are my most trusted ranger. I am going to need you to keep quiet of your suspicions but stay alert to any signs of distrust. I'll be back in as soon as I can. I am leaving you here in charge to be my eyes and ears. By the time I return, you should have names." Grenn nodded.

"Don't worry Commander Snow, I will take care it". Grenn assured him.

He went to leave the room when Jon stopped him.

"Be careful Grenn." He could see in Jon's eyes, that the decision to go beyond wall and help the Wildlings was a difficult one and not to mention dangerous. He knew Jon was relying on him to do his part.

"It's nothing, I trust your decision. Hurry back safely, Snow." Jon stood in silence as he watched his brother leave the room. He reached for his black wool coat and his over-night duffle bag, when he realized he wasn't alone.

"I would not turn my back on that one" Dr. Aemon said walking into Jon's suite.

"Who, Grenn?" Jon asked with a smile.

"Alliser. I hear it's better to keep your enemies close and we both know how he feels about you".

Jon walked over to Dr. Aemon; the man who had given him advice and supported his decisions since he was appointed Night Commander.  

"Aye, but whoever said that didn't have many enemies." Jon smiled and patted the old man on the back.

"Spies are in the walls Night's Commander. Know who your friends are."

Jon took a deep breath "I am aware. Thank you Dr. Aemon." Was all Jon said. He wasn't quit sure what he was getting himself into but it was too late to turn back now.

  
................

  
Jon stood from the command tower as he watched his men get ready for the night. The builders were storing equipment, the stewards cleaned and performed other miscellaneous chores, the IT guys ran patches in the labs, and the cooks conducted business as usual in the kitchen. Everything seemed normal but yet nothing was normal. He did not know who he could trust. The men all wore the same expressionless look he couldn't read.Then his mind wondered to Ygritte as it often did during hours of silence " _No! No time for that..."_ Jon's never been able to control his thoughts.

 

Ygritte

 

Ygritte was just as anxious to start the weekend as her students. It was her week to perform cafeteria duty and she couldn't wait to wash off the scent of the latest entree from the school lunch menu.

She was corner her way out by two other teachers wanting to invite her out for drinks at the local pub for happy hour. Ygritte struggled to hide her annoyance at the idea of spending her free time with either one of them.

Normally she would have welcomed the invitation of a girl's night out. But they were nosey as hell and always prying into her love life--wondering why she never spoke of anyone special blah, blah, blah. Instead she faked a headache and promised a raincheck _"not a chance."_

Upon entering her apartment she did the routine sweep around--checking every room, closets, corners, etc basically any place where an intruder could hide and sneak up on her. It was habit she acquired after watching too many episodes on the I.D. channel with Gilly. She abandoned her black leather flats in her closet and freed the lopsided bun. Hair tumbled pass her shoulders as she ran her fingers through the tangles of soft curls. Her body yearned for a hot soak but first she went straight for her cabinet and pulled out her favorite glass and the fridge for red wine.

She guzzled down the first glass rather quickly.  _"That one doesn't count."_ Then she poured a second, this time pacing herself. She crashed onto her oversized couch sinking into its soft folds. It was the first bit of warmth and comfort she's had all day. She stretched behind her head for the remote control to turn on the news.

The anchor woman was reporting on a deadly virus that has been plaguing the north at an epidemic rate killing free folks.  She turned down the music and listened.

"It's rumored to be derived from biohazard material that stretched back to the ancient Wight Walkers. Old body parts were discovered when parts the wall crumbled a half a century ago. The temperature-resistant virus has already killed thousands of people in the North. The Free Folk are seeking refuge in the south to escape the virus. Night's Watch Commander Jon Snow and Free Folk's leader Mance Raydar are scheduled to meet to negotiate a possible refugee plan."

Ygritte felt her body tense (she may even jumped) at the sound of his name. She was thankful no one was around to witness her reaction. Her mood immediately shifted from light and carefree, to that dark place where her broken heart lived. Few people knew of the pain she carried. Her feelings for him good or bad were something she internalized; it was the only way she could cope.

The news broadcast switched to a pre-recoded press conference of Jon speaking into the camera. "No way!" Ygritte said out loud.

"We do not take what is going on in the North lightly. It is my hope that the Free Folk leader and I can come to some sort of peaceful agreement. This is not something that can be fixed overnight but I can assure you we will see this through. Thank you".

She hit the pause button and sat still for a moment. Two years ago he stood in this very room and told her how unhappy he was and that he was joining The Night's Watch. Two years ago he swore that he'd always love her and never forget her. And two years ago he walked out that door and she never heard from him again. She must've told herself a million times to get over him but to Ygritte, the pain was still raw from the constant reminders of him. At that moment she was reliving it all over again, and it felt awful.

He was more handsome than she could have imagine. His dark curly hair was collar length and it blended well with his low cut beard. His lean frame sported an all black tailored suit and tie. Just from a glimpse of him, Ygritte could see subtle changes in his demeanor that separated him from the boy who used to love her and the man she no longer knew.

She scooted to the edge of the couch and placed her wine glass on the table. Her skin became flushed as moist heat rose from her chest and neck. Her mouth felt dry and the wine soured on her tongue.

(Un-pause) Through blurred vision, she studied Jon as he made his way through the crowd. She thought of Rose. She had his eyes. The pain was so great she had to look away. She scolded herself for still caring... No. Not caring--loving him. She knew she still loved him and wondered how long? How long would the pain last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see Ygritte has a secret... Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

Val & Tormund

 _Slush, splash, splat!_  "Shit!" Tormund hurried into the kitchen for a paper towel to wipe up the beer he spilled on the living room floor. He couldn't wait to get back to the big fight playing on the television, between a young underdog from Dorne versus the defending champ from across the narrow sea. 

He was so busy spewing obscenities at the screen, that he failed to notice Val arrive through the front door carrying bags of groceries. Exhausted from the taking the stairs up since the elevator was out of order, for the second time this week. She sat the bags on the counter and surveyed the kitchen. Her eyes fell on the sink full of dirty dishes. She peeked through the pass-through window at Tormund sitting in the dark room with his eyes glued to the tv. Her eyes scanned the beer can beside him. Val could see a water ring had already started to form.

Fuming, she grabbed a coaster from the kitchen drawer and stormed into the living room to a surprised and slightly tipsy Tormund.

"Val, sweetheart I didn't hear ya come in." His eyes diverted briefly between Val and the Telly. "Need help with anythin'?"

She placed a coaster under his beer can. 

"Remember that!" She spat, gesturing to the coaster.

Tormund watched the angry flow of blonde hair sweep around the corner, as she disappeared into the kitchen. He blew a guilty sigh, and turned his attention back to the fight. The Dorne challenger had gotten knocked down to the floor by the long haired champ and was struggling to get back up.

"It's over kid, give it up." He mumbled then hit the "off" button on the remote control and followed after Val.

Their eyes met when he entered the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to finish watching the fight?" Val asked while nursing a glass of water.

"I'll watch the highlights later." He answered.

"Sorry about the table." He kissed her cheek, then started to help put away the groceries.

They maneuvered around each other in the small kitchen. It had taken Val longer to adjust to them living together. She was always cleaning up behind him though the arrangement had its perks. 

She caught him stealing glances at her full breasts that peeked from her white blouse as she shook her hands dry.

The notion “opposites attract” definitely applied to them. Her sophisticated style of white suits and scarves tended to clash against his rugged, t-shirt and cargo pants appearance.

"There's another "bunch" needs pickin' up north of the wall. I leave early tomorrow mornin'.” He announced.

"How many this time?" She asked wiping off the counter.

"Twenty."

“Ten more than the last time.” She replied dryly.

“Aye. The way things are goin’, it'll probably get a lot worse, before it gets better.”

“Perhaps.”

“What's doe that mean?” Tormund narrowed his eyes.

They had a different set of views when it came to issues that concerned free folk. Val wasn't thrilled about his trips north of the wall, to help Mance Raydar smuggle orphans, who parents died from the deadly virus to a children's home south of the wall.

“Perhaps. It's doesn’t have to get worse if people just educated themselves and took some fucking precautions.”

“You know that’s not goin’ to happen. At least not now, with so little knowledge on this virus. All we can do is protect the wee ones.”

“You can’t save the world Tormund.” Val said impatiently.

“And I can’t watch it fall apart either. Besides, I'm not tryin' to save the world, just the parts that have to do with me and _our_ people.”

“Just be careful. Mance thinks he has it all figured out –and maybe he does, but it's seems like you're the one taking all the risks."

Tormund's eyes became wild and almost protruded from his head.

"What's this, we share a few months living together and already you're actin' like Susie Fuckin' Homemaker, cleanin' up behind me, tellin' me how to dress, and now you don't want me to go north of the wall?” Tormund stared at her in disbelief.

"I never said anything about the way you dress." Val shot back calmly.

"No. But I know it's comin'!" He hissed slamming the cabinet door.

She yawned unexpectedly. “I don't want to argue about this. I'm going to bed. Wake me before you leave in the morning."

"But ya haven't eaten anything yet, aren't ya hungry? I can make ya somethin’." 

"You, cook?" Val couldn't help but smile. They both knew Tormund couldn't boil an egg. He was a lot of things, but a cook, he was not.

"I could put together the damn best peanut butter and jelly sandwich you've ever tasted." He joked around but really wanted to help.

She paused for moment _. "He's so cute"._

"Okay. But light on the jelly." She went to move pass him when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him. Tormund rubbed his thumb against her knuckles and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. She blushed from the tickle of his beard. He smiled wide showcasing his white teeth. He watched Val head toward their bedroom and thought to himself how much he enjoyed having her around.

 

Jon

" _I have an important matter to discuss -could use your advice. Can we meet tonight?"_

"Lord Commander Snow we're ready to depart."

Jon hit the  _send_  bottom on his phone and turned to the direction of the voice. It was Pyp, one of the brothers accompanying him north of the wall. Jon glanced around in his study. The two men were the only ones in the room. 

"And Alliser?" Jon inquired.

"He is already enroute to the capital."

"Alright then, let's go."

Jon decided to leave after duty hours to avoid questioning from the brothers. Grenn was left in charge to brief the brothers on what they needed to know. He intended on sitting in on meetings via VTC if Grenn needed him.

Jon and his brothers stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby at the bottom of the wall. Light snow swirled around them as they were greeted by their drivers standing in front of three black bullet proof vehicles.

"Evening Commander Snow. Nice night for drive north of the wall." Said the driver to Jon as the others loaded their bags.

"Evening Bronn, there will be a detour before we head north." Jon answered loudly over the whistling wind. He noticed a strange look on Bronn's face. He opened the door and Jon climbed in only to be greeted by his lady friend dressed in a burgundy pants suit with her deep red hair tied neatly into a smooth bun.

"Melisandre?" Jon shot a glare at Bronn who shrugged his shoulders with a helpless look on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

 

Ygritte

"I need to see you tonight, can ya come over?" Ygritte spoke into her cell.

 _"I knew you would call."_ The voice answered. " _What? Heart couldn't handled seeing your stupid, baby-crow lover, who rejected you?"_ He didn't wait for her to respond.  _"I saw the press conference today and I am sure you saw it too."_

Ygritte's pride was hurt. She could not believe how transparent she'd become. Not that she could hide anything from him.

"I think yer forgettin' your role in this arrangement. A quick fuck, no words attached."

_"I intend to follow through, just remember whose in bed with you the next time you go calling out names. Ya think yer crow lover is thinkin' about you when he's smashin' every whore north and south all the wall?"_

"Ya know what, I don't need this shit from you. Yer services are know longer needed. Forget I called, needle dick."

She hung up the phone fuming, mostly at herself for being such a loser she couldn't managed to get fucked properly without thinking of her ex.

The lyrics of the tortured singer played in her living room captured her ear...

The sadness was too much, she needed to get out of there. Not sure where to, she grabbed her jacket and jetted for the front door.

Jon

Jon spent most of the private flight to Winterfell passively listening to his brothers as they entertained themselves with retold stories of life before the watch. The stories sounded more like sexual fantasies then the actual truth, though Jon still found some of them quite entertaining. 

Melisandra was closed by in the seat across from him. It was more intimate then side by side. Her penetrating stares made the short flight overbearing and uncomfortable. 

After they landed, Bronn drove them from the airport into the city. Once again, the two of them shared the back seat. 

"You're angry, because I am here " Melisandra broke the silence.

"Not angry" Jon corrected. "Confused."

"Well it's very simple, you need me."

"I thought I made it clear. We're not exclusive."

" _Crystal_." Her cringed with jealousy, at the idea of Jon sleeping with other women. "But that's not what I meant." She was referring to their conversations during pillow talk.

After a few drinks Jon made the mistake of confiding in her, his worries of the northern threats. Some of her ideas, (though quite disturbing) were good enough to keep her onboard as an adviser rather than just for sex. The combination of the two had obviously gone to her head.

"I'll admit, your strategies are- impressive but, I need to keep my hands clean. -At least until I get a good read on Mance."

"They're not strategies, their _signs_." She insisted.

"I'm sorry -  _Signs_." He blurted out flatly and dismissively at the same time. "I know you want to help, but you really shouldn't be here."

"You know nothing, Jon Snow." She stated in her accent. A smirk spread acrossed her lips - pleased at the horrified look on Jon's face.  

"You shouldn't talk in you sleep."

Her smile faded. "Who is she?" 

"No one." Jon answered with deep despair. It was still hard to believe that they were no more. His jawline tightened as he stared out the window, secretly hating Melisandra for repeating such sacred words.

"Go on, keep secrets. It doesn't matter. I'm here, and she isn't. You could have easily instructed your driver, with the wondering eyes to take me back to the hotel."

Melisandre smiled at Bronn through the rear view mirror. He held her gaze before diverting his eyes back to the road.

"You're moral compass prevents you from making the decisions you need to make. That's where I come in."

"Are you saying you lack morals?" He acted interested.

"Are you saying you value them?" Melisandre replied. Jon's eyes dropped to the floor.

Her demeanor softened. "What you need, is to relax." She massaged his semi-hard cock. Bronn eyes widen and he swerved onto the median. He could see Jon's face twisted in pleasure as she stroke his erection. " _There_." She hummed sucking her lips at his impressive hard-on.

She lower her head and Jon grabbed her sleek auburn hair with both hands, and directed his cock into her mouth. The sensation caused his butt cheeks to clench. His mouth hung open and head fell back against the leather seat. She sucked and swallowed his cock with expert stamina. Soon his grunts were so closed together, they emerged with one long released of waves the jolted through his body and erupted in orgasmic lava that filled her mouth. Melsandra moaned licking his pipe clean.

Jon's rigid body had slid halfway under the front seat. For a moment he didn't move. He opened his eyes to the blurry vision of Melisandre licking her fingers one by one. She created a smacking sound, to emphasize the fact that she'd swallowed every bit of his jizz. He had to admit, she had talent.

She reapplied her lipstick and eyed Bronn through the rear view. He cleared his throat, and shifted in his seat.

Jon looked embarrassed, stuffing his lipstick stained cock back into his pants.

"We make a great team, Jon Snow. You'll see." Her voice was smooth and accent intensified. She stuck a piece of gum in her mouth and winked at Bronn, who managed to merge back onto the median.

Jon zipped up his pants, studying Melisandra out the corner of his eyes. _She enjoyed this way too much_ he thought. He suddenly understood why the elder brothers banned women. She was fucking with his head. He made a note to break thing off with her as soon as they returned to Castle Black.

  
Ned  & Jon

The lounge in the grand hotel was empty for a Friday night but then again it was fairly early in the night. Ned did not partake in alcohol so he opted to wait in the sitting area where the fight was playing. After a while, he checked his watch. Jon was running behind.

Just when Ned was about to leave he saw Jon walk through the revolving door. He wasn't alone. He was accompanied by five other men in Night's Watch attire. Black slacks, leather jacket and gloves, and the black cloak. Jon spotted him immediately and directed his brothers to the bar as he hurried over to his father. A woman accompanied him. _Jon likes the red heads._

"Hello father."  He stood erect, addressing his father

"Commander Snow, is it?" Ned greeted his son.

"Yes, and this is my...." Jon hesitated, he wasn't sure about her anymore.

"I'm Melisandre." The svelte woman introduced herself and reached to shake Ned's hand. He eyed Jon warily and shook the woman's hand.

"Just so you know anything you and you brothers need is on the house. You're my guest."

"Guests. Right." Surely he was more than a guest.

"So what brings you to Winterfell?" Ned wanted to get to the point. It was getting late.

Jon turned to Melisandre and whispered something in her ear. He wanted to speak to his father in private.

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Stark." She excused herself reluctantly.

"You seemed to have your hands full with that one." Ned smirked.

"Is that an observation or an offer?" Jon answered mildly. He removed his gloves at sat them on the table. Then stared at Ned.

"Thanks for meeting me at such short notice. I'm sure you've heard, I am in the middle of negotiation with the free folk. Thinking about opening the borders to escape this pain in the ass virus. I wanted to know your take on it."

................

Ygritte

The crisp night's air brushed against Ygritte's hot skin. She liked to take walks through the nearby park located in the middle of Winterfell's city market. It had become one of her favorite places to go to clear her head.

The city lights hummed soft glows of yellow, burgundy, and green. Smells of grilled meats, coffee, and baked goods mingled in the air. The expensive hotels and upscale apartments that surrounded the main street, kept the city buzzing. It was a place for romance Ygritte thought when she first moved into her flat.

The crowded path embraced her and allowed her senses to numb her burden of a broken-heart.

 _"I knew I'd find you here."_ Ygritte turned to see where the voice was coming from. She spotted him in a trench coat and grey fedora hat that covered his long stringy hair.

"What are you doing here, Orell?" She addressed her secret lover, looking around to make sure no one she knew saw them together. "I know subtleties aren't your strong suit but I thought I made myself clear--I don't want to see ya." She turned to walk away and the stringy haired wildling followed her.

" _You made it clear that you needed me. So here I am. Haven't I always been there for you?"_

Ygritte slowed her pace. "You want me to give ya a pat the back, for fuckin' me when I was in need of a man's love? Was it such a sacrifice for ya? I do recall you being a willin' participant." She pointed out.

_"Of course I was willing! You know how I feel about you. If you asked me to your bed right now, I wouldn't think twice."_

_"_ Yeah, well that won't be happening."

 _"You're right, it won't happen again. In fact, I can confirm it."_ He admitted sadly.

The path ended and Ygritte took a seat at the park bench. Orell sat down beside her. She looked in the opposite direction wishing she were anywhere but here. He stared at her wild hair, and northern skin that matched her northern demeanor. When she got tired of avoiding him, their eyes met. He gave her a warm smile. 

_"I hate what that crow did to ya."_

_"_ Don't blame him." She sighed heavily. "I did this to myself. All my friends keep tellin' me to start datin', to get out, move on." She laughed solemnly at Orell.

"I'm stuck." She whispered sadly.

He nodded appearing to understand. There was a long comfortable silence between them. They shared a bond whether they wanted to admit it or not. 

" _I have to tell ya something. It's about the crow."_

"If your goin' to tell me he's found someone new and is ready to settle down with a white picket fence, two children and a dog, I'll kill ya. Then I'll track him down and kill him."

_"No, no nothing like that."_

"Okay, then. Nothin' you can say is worst than that." Or so she thought.

 _"Ygritte, he won't make it."_ He held her hand _."Your crow is surrounded by traders. They'll put a bullet in his back."_

"What?" Her voice broke under a one syllable word.

_"His willingness to work with Mance, will place him on the outs with many people he trust... Darling, it's mutiny!"_

_Flashback:_

"Maybe I can change the way the watch view free folk." Said Jon.

 _"Or maybe you'll die." Said Ygritte_ _._

Ygritte stood to her feet in a suddenly panic. "I have to go!"

_"Wait where are you goin'"_

"I can't just sit by and wait for him to die. I have to try and stoppit."

Orell stood up slowly from the bench _. "Look at you". He spat with disgust. "All for some crow who doesn't give a damn about you. Did he ever tell you you're beautiful and wild? A pure rarity in our land, kissed by fire. He ruined you! He deserves to die!"_ Orell scolded _._

"Orell, I can't just turn a blind eye. Ya know _everything, everything_ that happened between us." _You_ _know,_ _I_   _still_   _love_ _him_. She was thinking it, but Orell felt it. The words stung, it was the first time he wished his abilities away.

_"I'm sorry, my sweet, he will die on his on sword, and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it!"_

Ygritte stared at her... friend. For over a year she allowed him into her bed, to fight off the loneliness. No one could ever measure up to Jon, in her eyes so she stopped trying to date.

Orell could read her--she couldn't hide her vulnerability from him. They came from the same lands and he understood her. She knew she would never love him, so there was nothing to lose in their... arrangement. He was known for his psychic ability, and being so closed to him, she knew that his visions were always spot on. Even Mance used his knowledge for council. She hated to admit it, but she trusted him...

"Why are ya tellin' me this?" 

" _Because you need to move on. His crow brothers don't want him working with Mance. He wants to be a hero, and for the sake of the free folk he will... and it will cost him his life. You are not enough for him. You will always be second. I thought it were time you acknowledge that. Don't you?"_

Ygritte thought about what Orell said. She was not naive, but she knew he was right. She suspected it every since that night near the cave. And confirm it, the night he left. But there was still one thing (or one person) that prevented her from moving on...

She let out a deep exhausted sigh as tears formed around the brims of her eyes. Orell wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closed. Her instincts were to pulled away from him but her emotions got in the way.

He kissed her right in the middle of the park... and she kissed him back.

Pedestrians and pets alike maneuvered around them to avoid disrupting their passion. They kissed for while before Orell stopped. He stared into her eyes and kissed her hands.

"If you ever need me, you know how to reach me." Ygritte remained silent as she watched him disappear into the shadows of the night. She placed her fingers on her lips and headed home.

...................

Jon

Jon Snow was parked across the street at the Baretheon Hotel when he saw Ygritte. He could tell she hadn't lost her fire but there were glimpses of sadness in her eyes. His heart sunk and fluttered all at the same time. It wasn't until she fell into the arms of another man did he realized she wasn't alone. Then they kissed! He couldn't get a good look at the man due to the distance... and him kissing her.

Jon knew their paths would cross eventually, but never did he think it would be while she was sharing her lips with another man.

Foolishly in his subconscious mind he never stop thinking of her as his. He couldn't bare to watch, but couldn't turn away either. He felt sick--as the all too familiar feeling of regret washed over him.

 _How could she do this to me?_  The pain was unbearable. All he could do is watch as Bronn pulled out into the road and drove away.

"Are you okay?" Melisandre asked. He nodded. But he was not okay, he was far from it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orell has the gift of visions instead of being a warg; which would probably be pretty weird in a modern day setting.


	11. Chapter 11

Ygritte

The cold morning wind caused blades of hair strands to slap briskly against Ygritte's face. Another season she thought, wondering what the darkness would bring to her life this time around.

She sat on the steps of her apartment building and waited for the Stark's family car to pick her up. Every Saturday morning she made the trip back and forth to the enormous estate.

Today felt different. Orell's words rang in her head over and over. She barely got an ounce of sleep, and when she did, she had a nightmare of Jon lying in a pool of blood. The dream left a chilling sensation over her that she resented.

Why did she have to carry the burden of Jon's well being while he gets to walk around oblivious? _You know nothin' Jon Snow and I am a fool, because I'll be damn if I let anythin' happen to ya._

Her shivers from the cold sparked a fire in her blood that reminded her of home. She loosened the buttons on her wool coat and allowed the icy wind to melt against her skin. Her burgundy scarf flapped in the wind as she stood up. The car turned onto her street. She grabbed her garment bag and hurried down the steps.

"Good morning Ms. Strong." The energetic chauffeur greeted her. Ygritte was immediately taken aback. He was around her age, attractive, with dark hair and bright blue eyes.

"Ygritte." She corrected.

"Sorry, Ma'am. Mrs. Stark insisted." 

She rolled her eyes. "Figures."

The young man reached for her bag, but she kept it at her side.

"This stays with me." She announced and continued to look the guy over. He was more attractive up close. "I gave you my name."

"Sorry, I'm Gendry." He shook her hand and opened the car door, but Ygritte didn't bulge. She was curious about the young man.

"I thought stale and decrepit were among the mandatory requirements for Stark employees."

Gendry looked away to hide his smile but Ygritte continued to interrogate him. "Where's the guy who usually drives me?"

"I don't know who that is." He shrugged. "Are you getting in? It's freezing." He held the door open and waited for Ygritte to respond.

She scrunched her face. "What kind of name is Gen-dry?"

"What the hell kind of name is Ygritte?"

She laughed in a way that made Gendry wonder about her sanity. Then stopped abruptly.

"Careful now. I was startin' to like you boy." She warned with a smirk, then entered the warm car.

Gendry shook his head and closed the door behind her. "Things you do for love." He mumbled and quickly entered the driver's side.

The thirty minute ride to the estate was a quiet and uneventful one. Ygritte put in her ear buds and listened to her playlist to keep her mind off Jon. She noticed Gendry on the phone. She figured it was a girl by the way he kept looking to see if she was eavesdropping.

When they finally pulled up to the front door she was greeted by Arya in the driveway of the main entrance. The teen was beaming. She held a chubby baby girl with red curly locks on her hip. The giggling tot was flapping her arms wildly in excitement. Ygritte became overjoyed and amazed at how fast she's grown in a week. She hurried out of the car before Gendry could open her door.

"Hi my little Rosie! Oh you've gotten so big!" Her daughter was reaching for her when Ygritte pulled her gently from Arya's arm. She smothered the squealing tot with wet kisses.

"I see you're home from university." She noted to Arya while playing with the giggling toddler.

Arya tore her eyes away from Gendry as he sat the bag down beside Ygritte.

"Yeah, but not for long. I stopped by on my way out. Some friends and I going to father's cabin up in the mountains tonight". Ygritte eyed her knowingly.

"Sounds like fun. Don't do anythin' I wouldn't do." The red head warned.

"On the grounds of our friendship, I won't shame you by doing any of the things you _wouldn't_." Arya winked.

Ygritte caught on, and shook her head regretting all the wild college stories she shared with Arya during her maternity downtime.

"Just be careful, and don't get caught. I don't want your mum blamin' me for corruptin' her youngest daughter."

Gendry chuckled under his breath. Both women including little Rose looked at him questionably. His blue eyes widen and he cleared his throat.

"Uhm, Y-gritte do you need anything else before I leave?" Ygritte noticed his eyes shifted over to Arya.

He held the cute brunette's gaze the same way Jon used to look at her. Especially when they shared knowledge no one else in the room knew about. Like the time she gave him a blow job in the teacher's lounge during their lunch date right before it was crowded with other staff.

"No, Gindry thanks for gettin' me here safely to my little princess. And I'm sorry if I gave ya a hard time earlier, it's just my way."

"It's Gendry, and no problem at all. I'm used to it." He glanced back at Arya. "Miss Arya, I'll be seeing you later."

"Yes, and thank you for agreeing to drive my friends and I to the mountains. I'll make sure you are more than compensated." She smiled. Ygritte raised her brows while rubbing Rose's cold fingers.

Gendry nodded graciously and quickly excused himself.

..............

Ygritte and Arya made themselves comfortable in Rose's nursery.

"M'ere, Mum-my" Rose said over and over as she placed all her favorite toys in Ygritte's lap one by one. She watched as the tiny tot waddled around the enormous room, pulling toys from under the bed, the closet, her toy box, shelves, everywhere. Ygritte cheered with amazement each time she brought a new toy, and Rose was so tickled she fell to the floor with laughter.

It fascinated Ygritte that Rose was able to recognize her as her mother despite only seeing her on the weekends. _Maybe one day Jon would get the same opportunity._

She was still devastated by the break-up when she found out she was four weeks pregnant and summed it up to the incident in the cave.

She kept the pregnancy a secret for a while until Val confronted her in the girl's bathroom at work. It wasn't long before Tormund found out. He wanted to kill Jon! Ygritte had to beg him not to go find him and kick his ass!

Tormund demanded that she at least tell Jon's family. He wanted the kid to have a better shot then what Ygritte could offer on her own.

Tormund had to basically kidnap her and drag her to the estate himself. To Ygritte's surprised, his family was very supportive despite Jon's absence, even Catelyn loved Rose.

Ygritte knew about her hatred for Jon, but suspected it probably helped that she hadn't fuck her husband, but who knows, anyone could change.

At first Ygritte planned on raising Rose on her own but once her little girl was born, she could not imagine leaving her precious baby in a crowded daycare when the Stark's offered to help. Telling Jon was out of the question. She refused to disrupt his plans, and fearful he would deny them altogether.

"Have you heard from your brother lately?" She asked Arya.

Ygritte knew if anyone had heard from him it would be Arya. The lad was pretty much estranged from everyone else. 

She wondered if he had mentioned anything to his sister signs of mutiny amongst the crows. She could only hope he wasn't completely clueless to his surroundings. _You know nothin' Jon Snow._

"The last time I spoke with my brother was before he got elected Night's Commander." She paused "You do know he was elected right?"

Ygritte placed Rose on her lap and the busy toddler wiggled out of her hands to get back down.

"I found out last night on the news." Ygritte answered trying to seem preoccupied with Rose and not utterly annoyed that she was so out of the loop.

Arya liked Ygritte but it took all she had not to spill the news about Rose every time she spoke to Jon.

"Before he was appointed Commander he mentioned the higher ranking brothers not wanting him there because of our family's money. But you know Jon. He proved himself by training new recruits when nobody else would and that earned him a lot of respect from most of them."

"Most? Not all?" Ygritte inquired as Orell's words continued to dominate her mind.

"Nope. He said some of the recruits had a shady pass and they typically didn't get along with anyone. You can't save them all." Arya shrug. "I got the sense that he was bored though."

"Why do ya say that?" Ygritte asked, intrigued.

Rose tripped over a toy and landed on her bum stealing Ygritte's attention.

"Ouch!" She gummed. Ygritte laughed hard. Rose stuck out her lips in a pout similar to her father.

"No nice." She pointed at her mum.

"Sassy Pants." Ygritte teased and clasps her hands in delight.

"Ygritte, he's guarding an enormous block of ice, it doesn't sound very exciting. And besides you're from the other side. How do you feel about what he's doing?"

"I think I'm way pass being offended about anythin', when it comes to your brother. I am pretty much over it." She lied. "But I am so grateful for our wee one." Ygritte glanced over at Rose.

Arya found it ironic to hear Ygritte say that she was over Jon because he also mentioned to her that he was seeing someone. Arya decided to keep that bit of information to herself. She didn't know who Ygritte thought she was fooling. She saw how she gazed longingly at Jon pictures in the family room. She was not over him, not even a little bit. She saw right through the facade Ygritte put on because she too was the queen of facade especially when it came to her boyfriend Gendry.

..................

  
The Stark household was pretty quiet that evening. Catelyn normally gave Ygritte her space to bond with Rose so it was not unusual that their paths hadn't crossed. The younger Stark boys were visiting Robb and Talisa, and Arya had already left for the weekend. She overheard the workers preparing for Sansa who was scheduled to return home in a couple of days. She was wrapping up a pilot for a potential series about the sex lives of four young women living in Dorne. Sansa's acting career had taken off a year ago after winning Ms. Westero. Ygritte and Sansa had hit it off immediately despite being total opposites. 

  
After she put Rose down for the night. Ygritte walked around and explored the home where Jon grew up. She had to admit, it was hard to envision where he fit in. They seemed to function smoothly in his absence. If it weren't for the scarce photos of Jon, she would have never thought another son grew up there.

Robb seemed to take Jon's absence hard. Ygritte remembered the sadness in his eyes the last time he and his family visited. He spoke about Jon often. Ygritte recognized it because she felt the same way.

She wandered into Jon's old room filled with trophies and sports memorabilia from his childhood. She visualized a young intense Jon Snow playing his heart out in various little leagues sports. Then her eyes fell to his longsword. She went to hold it in her hands. It was heavier than she thought. _Longclaw_ she remembered.

The memories of the cave flooded her mind. The night that Rose was conceived. " _Maybe you could teach me how to longsword fight." - "If I were to teach you how to fight with a longsword what would I do to impress you?"_

  
"Do you think he would have continued?" Ygritte jumped, startled by the deep voice in the quiet night. She turned to see Ned standing in the doorway.

  
"Oh Mr. Stark ya shouldn't sneak up on people."

She discreetly wiped away tears she hadn't realized had fallen, until she got a glance at herself in the mirror. Ned entered the room as she turned to place the sword back on the mantel stand. Her gazed dropped to the the floor to shade the emotion from her eyes. Ned had the same hard stare as Jon.

"He was pretty good that boy of yours, and ranked undefeated before... " Ygritte paused at the painful memories before continuing. "I can't be too sure. Jon was very unpredictable." 

Ned studied the young woman before him. He had come to care about her and accept her as his family. He could see that she loved Jon deeply. Not from anything she told him for she rarely talked about him. It was the subtle things the said most.

  
"No predictable, he wasn't. Jon has never been able to see when he has a good thing going. Perhaps that's his flaw. We all have them. Maybe one day he will see what's right in front of him and stop running towards something that's not there." Ned reasoned.

Ygritte gave a half smile and wondered if she could wait for Jon. In her heart she knew the choice was already made.

  
"Mr. Stark, I have to tell you somethin. It's about Jon. He may be in serious danger."

  
Ned's smile faded to concern. "What is it?"

  
"Mutiny. The Night's Watch. I don't know who, but Jon needs to know that he cannot trust them. I've been informed from a credible source that Jon will be killed for helpin' people cross the borders."

Ned thought about what Ygritte said. He knew from his meeting, that Jon was aware of the resistance at the wall, but he hadn't thought they would go as far as to harming their Lord Commander.

  
"Who told you this?" Ned demanded.

  
"A friend. He has... uhm... visions. He said that it will cost Jon his life. Given the history between free folks and the watch Jon would be completely naive not consider the dangers of what he's doin'." 

  
Ned was not a stranger to "visions". There were a number of members of his family that dated back to the first man with the ability to "see" the future.

"This "friend", do you trust them?" Ned asked. Ygritte's jaw stiffened as she looked him straight in the eye and nodded "yes" in a way that eliminated all doubts.

  
Jon  
 

  
"Turn back around." Jon instructed Bronn. Their tiny convoy was headed to the airport when he received a call from his father urging him to come home. He'd had one too many drinks the night before and decided to stay the night at the Baratheon hotel.

From his peripheral vision he could see Melisandre looking at him as though he'd lost his mind.

"Turn around - Are you sure?" Bronn asked looking at Jon through the rear view mirror.

"Yes, apparently I am needed back home... Winterfell." He added, just incase Bronn thought he meant Castle Black. Jon made an effort to avoid Melisandre's cold stare; he wasn't interested in what she thought of the situation.

_What could father need with me?_

They just saw each other. What could he possible say that he hadn't already? He wondered if it had anything to do with Arya or any of this other siblings. He knew that Robb's wife Talissa had a difficult pregnancy over the summer but according to Arya she and Little Ned were out of the woods. If it were bad news then he assumed it was sudden. His heart started to race.

Ironically, his thoughts floated to Ygritte and Mr. Trenchcoat. He couldn't blame her for moving on. The torturous nights he spent without her intensified his desires and he eventually sought other women to lie with in the night. Why wouldn't Ygritte do the same? He had to see. Somehow he'd make time for it. He had to right his wrong.

 

Ygritte

 

Ygritte's stomach was a ball of nerves. Ned had just summoned Jon home. He was on his way north of the wall and Ned had no choice but to stop him before he met with Mance.

 _"Jon needs to know what's on the line_." He says - but never in a million years did she think that he would find out about Rose. Not like this.

" _It's time he learns, he's a father."_ Ned insisted, but Ygritte wasn't so sure.

She thought about leaving in the middle of the night. She still hadn't decided - pacing the floor.

Ygritte never meant for things to turn on her the way they had. This wasn't about she and Jon's relationship.

All she wanted to do was protect him, now her secret would be out and she'd be forced to be in the same room with the man who walked out on her. She was sure he was probably over her by now. Could she handle confirmation of it?

" _No way!"_

She had to get the hell out of there... both of them.


	12. Chapter 12

Ned/Catelyn

"Jon's returning to Winterfell tonight." Ned said to Cateyln after she entered his study. She was wearing a pair grey silk pajamas and her red hair was coifed neatly in a long thick braid that hung down the front of her body. He figured she was there to get him to come to bed. It was getting late and the fact that he was sitting all alone, meant he was in deep thought.

Catelyn was ready to lend him her ear. Had she known what he was about to say, she would have happily gone to bed alone.

"Tonight?" She asked and sitting on his lap. Her voice was brittle with a hint of anger.

"Yes, and I want you to be kind Catelyn." Ned rubbed his thumb against her thigh.

She exhaled sharply. Ned had no idea how hard it was for her to live with the constant reminder of his infidelity. "I can't promise you anything." She answered shaking her head.

He leaned back in his chair with a grim look on his face. "If you can't respect my wishes, then I suggest you make yourself scarce."  

Catelyn could tell from his tone that the topic was not up for discussion. 

"I hear you Ned - but what about Rose? The boy doesn't even know she exists." 

"It's time Jon got his head out of his arse and took some responsibility for his life before he gets himself killed." Said Ned.

" _Killed_? Is he in some kind of trouble?" Catelyn asked in an incurious tone.

Ned explained everything, and she listened quietly. Old Nan came in with a pot of fresh coffee and quietly served them both. 

"So you're basing all this, on some seconded handed information you got from _Ygritte_?"

"Not just Ygritte." Ned stared at his wife. Catelyn raised her brows and took a sip from her cup.

"Bran too." He confessed.

"What about Bran?" She swallowed quickly. The hot lava burned her throat.

"I didn’t want to say anything.” Ned rubbed the stubbles on his chin. “A few weeks ago, Bran came to me about a nightmare... About Jon and his brothers at Castle Black. There was blood...lots of blood" Ned eyes softened. "I don't have to spell it all out to you, Cat. You know Bran is special."

"What are you going to do - what about, Ygritte? We've been keeping this secret for her. How long do you think we can continue to hide baby Rose?” Catelyn asked.

Ned shrugged off her question. He was tired of carrying secrets--and here he was covering up another one. The cycle had to end. Jon was throwing away the people he loved and who loved him--for what? For an organization that would turn on him, for wanting to help people? He had to save Jon from himself. Ned vowed as long as there was life in his body.

"I never said how long I’d go along with this secret. It's not just me Catelyn, the entire family's sick of lying! As long as Jon was content, I promised not to interfere. Rose is safe with her family, The Night’s Watch doesn't acknowledge families and he didn’t want any kids.

I felt, I owed the boy that much, but now it’s time for him to come home. Ygritte already knows of my plans. She's probably preparing herself as we speak." Ned took a drink from his coffee.

Catelyn didn't want anything bad to happen to Jon inspite her resentment. On top of that, she loved Rose like her own daughter. 

She had her suspicions when Ygritte first showed up on their doorstep very pregnant. It took some getting used to but eventually the two women grew to respect each other. Ygritte was a nice enough girl, who only wanted the best for her daughter.

Anyone with eyes could see, her feelings were fragile when it came to Jon, and pushing her like this, may cause her to do something stupid.

"I hope you’re right Ned." She uttered before leaving. "I’ll go check on her. Ygritte needs to know that no matter what, she has our support."

 ..........

Catelyn headed down the long hall. "Mum!" She turned towards the east wing in the direction of the voice.

"Sansa! Sweetheart we weren't expecting you until Monday." Catelyn hugged her daughter.

"I know, but I finished all my scenes so I asked if I could leave early. I caught the shuttle from the airport." Sansa rambled on as Catelyn surveyed her daughter.

Sansa towered over her mother. She was noticeably thinner. Her skin had a light tan that looked beautiful against her shiny red hair.

"You haven't been eating!" 

"It wasn't on purpose. I've been so busy, I barely had a chance to eat. I'm dying for something sweet. The only thing I could think about the whole ride home are Old Nan's lemon cakes." She paused and looked at her mum. "Does that make me a greedy pig?"

"Oh stop it Sansa. Of course not. You can have whatever you want! I'm just happy you made it home safely." Catelyn fussed over her daughter.

"I brought gifts too! I can't wait for everyone to see them." She looked around. "Where _is_ everyone?" 

"Arya is spending the night with friends and Bran and Rickon are with Robb for the weekend. Ygritte's here, she's probably up, I was on my way to check on her. Things are going to be a little crazy in a little while. You get settled and I'll fill you in on the details."

Catelyn hugged Sansa one last time before she headed to Ygritte's room.

......

The door to the nursery was closed. Catelyn assumed Ygritte was asleep. The poor girl took the train to and from work everyday it's no wonder her stamina gave out, she thought.

Catelyn tapped the door softly. There was no answer.

"Ygritte?" She called.

She opened the door and scanned the room. The only light was coming from the telly. Ygritte was definitely not in the room. She glanced over her shoulder then walked in. 

Ygritte's things were missing. She walked up to the crib. It was empty. Her heart pounded. She ran out the room.

"Ygritte?" She screamed over and over. Ned came from down the long hall.

"What's going on?" He yelled.

"Rose! She's not in her room. Ygritte's gone, and so are her things! Oh Ned you don't think she..." Catelyn couldn't say the words.

Just then the car alarm blared outside. Catelyn could hear the dogs barking. The workers and guards on night duty, started a big commotion as everyone tried to figure out what was going on. 

Ned remembered the panic in Ygritte's eyes when he told her that Jon was coming home. He just hadn't realize how much seeing him would affect her. That is until now.

He knew, as soon as he heard Catelyn's screams. Ygritte was gone and she'd taken Rose.

"Seven Hells!" He cursed.

.............................. 

Ygritte

An hour earlier.... To present.

There had to be at least a dozen ways to get in and out of the Stark mansion without detection due to the courtyards that surrounded the castle-like structure.

All Ygritte needed, was one. She had to think fast, if she was really going to do it - but first she needed to assess the place. They had security cameras all over the property.

So far, she counted four; one at the main entrance and another outside the bedroom windows. She spotted the blanking light above the side doors that led to the hot spring's tub outside, and the last one near the kennel that housed the security watch dogs and the family's pet huskies; and that was just on her side of the mansion.

Her first choice was to climb out the bedroom window. The camera wasn't a problem. She'd just knock it down. The problem was despite being on the first floor, the drop down was more than ten feet - too dangerous to attempt with Rose.  
  
That left the exit door in the laundry room. It led to the parking garage out back. There was a code to get in and out. Ygritte memorized it, after insisting on doing her own laundry.

That's it, she'd slip through the house to the other side, exit through the laundry room door, borrow one of the cars, and no one would know until after she was long gone. Least of all Jon Snow.

She chewed hard on her bottom lip.  _Just how long would it take for the crow to get here from Castle Black by plane?_

No wait. Ned mentioned something about Jon being in Winterfell. He said that the Night's Commander was on his way North of the wall, to pay Mance a visit. Ygritte knew from her days working for Mance, the free folk's attitude towards outsiders, particularly crows.

Jon had a cold welcome ahead of him, even if he was only trying to help. But less important and more impactful, was the news that her former lover was in town and hadn't bothered to contact her.

She sat still on the king size bed. _How often did he make trips to Winterfell?_ All his bullshit promises to love her forever and he never even bothered to keep in touch.

She wrote him a letter once. Right after Rose was born. He didn't respond back and she never tried to contact him again.

It was all the more reason why she had to leave. For all she knew, Jon could be headed either way, at this very moment.

She checked her phone once again for like the tenth time. A half an hour had past since she's phoned Val. Two messages and no response, meant she was on her own.

With her bag on her shoulder and a few of Rose's things stuffed in a backpack, she scooped her sleeping baby up from her crib and crept out the room.

The heels of her boots clicked against the stone floor as she rushed across the spacious living room. She caught a glimpse of Jon's high school photo. Those beautiful eyes staring back at her caused her to bump into a chair. It rattled Rose in her sleep but she remain sound. Ygritte hurried in her tracks. She was just a few feet away from the next room when the kitchen suddenly lit up, illuminating right where she stood. A moment sooner, and she would have been caught and probably forced to do something drastic. Ygritte swiftly crouched down on her heels and hid in the shadows. She listened to clacking sound of fine china and restless foot steps that lacked exuberance.

Old Nan was preparing a pot of coffee. Ned was up and probably Catelyn too, that meant Jon was on his way home. Her heart started to pound through her chest and her breathing picked up.

This had to be the most ridiculous thing she's ever done... If only her students could see her now. Her eyes fell to Rose, sleeping peacefully with her mouth half opened. _Just like her father used to do._

She looked up and prayed that Old Nan would hurry up-- her legs were going numb.

Rose started to stretched in her sleep. She recoiled her plump little body in Ygritte's arms. Her thick lashes curled back uncovering shiny, marble-like eyes that stood out in the night. Her unwavering stare was soft and expressionless. Then, just as quickly, she was sleep again.

Ygritte hadn't realized she was holding her breath, until she let out a deep sigh of relief. The room became dark again. Ygritte looked up in time to see Old Nan leave the kitchen.

She wasted no time scrambling to her feet,  through kitchen to the side door. Her fingers punched in the security the code and the door opened.

Gusts of wind swept over them. It took Ygritte's breath away. She covered Rose's red curls with her fur hood. She double checked her surroundings before bolting towards the parking garage.

She was in full stride. Only a few away from the family car when her heel bent under her weight and her ankle rolled against the concrete.

"Aah!" She shrieked in pain, but never slowed down.

As soon as she got to the car she immediately sat her bag down and reached for her pocket knife. The makeshift pick was all she could muster. Minutes crept by as she struggled with her free hand to unhinge the lock. Her focus was sharp and determined. Finally with the perfect twist of her wrist and placement of the knife, the latch popped open. Sweat dripped from her brows. She opened the car door only to set off the theft alarm.

Rose's body spasmed violently from the loud sirens attacking her sleep. Ygritte's eyes widen in panic. Rose's cries were loud and bold.

"Shh, sweetie it's okay. Please don't cry." She whispered desperately.

She'd come too far, and was too close to getting out of there to get caught now. Her only chance was to get Rose into her car seat and hot wire the car in record time.

The lights throughout the mansion flicked on one by one. Dogs were howling and barking in the distance.

"No fuckin' fair!" She grumbled angrily.

Things were going to hell in a hand basket quickly but Ygritte was determined not to give up.

Just when she was about to strap Rose in her car seat, Ygritte glanced up by chance and recognized the silver car parked near the south gate.

The headlights blanked on and off and Ygritte bolted to her feet, sprinting toward the gate with Rose's body jerking in her arms. Her ankle ached like crazy but she didn't give a shit, they were almost there. Her lungs burned with exhaustion. Rose's screams, and the close sounds of barking dogs, only made her run faster.

When she got to the gate and pressed the green button, she prayed it would open without a code. When it did, she could have fainted right there on the ground. 

Her thin frame slipped through the gate but Rose's back pack got caught on the wire. The gate continued to open, taking Ygritte along with it. She struggled to pull herself away while Rose was enrage.

Gilly jumped out of the car to help Ygritte untangle herself. 

  
"I'm caught!"

  
"Hold still - I'll rip it!" Gilly tugged at the strap.

  
"Ygritte?" The mysterious voice called from behind her.

  
Both women turned to see the figure still unable to tell who it was. Ygritte broke free.

  
"I'll take her." Gilly referred to Rose, noting Ygritte's exhausted state.

  
Val reached across her seat to opened the passenger door.

  
"GIVE IT UP, ya slug!" Gilly yelled at the man before ducking into the back seat.

  
"Gilly, get in the car!" Val yelled from the driver's side.

  
Ygritte jumped inside, barely able to close the door before Val sped off. Her nerves were shot.

  
"You're a freakin' rock star! I never thought I'd be so happy to see this piece of shit car." Ygritte huffed breathlessly. She turned in her seat. "Gilly, I could kiss ya."

  
"We're not out of the woods yet." Val checked her rear view.

  
Ygritte turned around to see headlights tailing them.

"Bloody hell!"

  
Rose was wailing. Ygritte pulled out a white stuffed wolf to keep her quiet.

  
"Hold on." Val stepped down on the gas.

  
The car sped around the dark narrow road making sporadic turns here and there until there was no one left behind them.

  
Ygritte sighed in relief. Her secret was safe and so was Rose. Ned would help Jon and things could go back to normal. At least that's what she told herself.

  
Rose found her sleep again. Gilly stared out the window and Val was focused on the road. Ygritte sat quietly in deep thought when her phone rang. She looked over at Rose sleeping in Gilly's lap.

  
"It's Ned." 

  
"Answer it!" Gilly insisted.

  
"That old grim of a man is tryin' to control my life! He's the reason his grandchild and I almost had our asses handed to a pack of dogs" Ygritte frowned. 

She trusted Ned and he let her down - threatening to tell Jon about Rose.

  
"Yiggy, he's probably just worried about Rose. Answer it, at least you'll know." Val chimed in, looking back and forth between the road and her friend.

  
Ygritte took a deep breath then answered the phone.

  
"Mr. Stark." Her voice was tired and hoarse from running in the cold dry air.

  
"Ygritte. Is Rose okay?"

  
"Of course she's okay, she's my fuckin' kid _remember_?"

  
"Yiggy!" Val whispered, but still managed to crack a smile. Ygritte didn't mean to snap at Ned but he was out of line.

  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you to this point." Ned answered.

Ygritte was speechless she hadn't expected to hear an apology especially after she ran off with Rose and broken into one of their cars.

  
"Are you still there?" Ned inquired.

  
"I'm here." She answered "I'm sorry too Mr. Stark... I-I panicked."

  
"Perfectly understandable." Ned had forgotten, he stalled with letting go of his own secrets and he had the support of a loving family. Ygritte was an orphan with no living relatives other than her daughter.

  
"Jon won't hear about Rose from me. You have my word - but I would be doing him a disservice if I didn't try and talk him out of going back."

  
"I'll tell him myself." Ygritte could not believe the words coming out of her mouth but at least she had a little more time to think about it.

  
"Take as much time as you need. And Ygritte? Please take care of Rose. She means the world to us."

  
"I will." Ygritte replied softly. She hung up the phone and turned to Gilly. 

  
"Let's trade seats, I'll take her." They did.

  
Ygritte stroke Rose's chubby cheeks and reflected on everything that just happen. _She should be safe in her crib right now._

  
"So where are we going?" She asked Val. 

  
"The last place you'd ever have to worry about seeing Jon Snow." Val answered back.

  
"And where's that?" Ygritte yawned.

  
"Your place." She replied.


	13. Chapter 13

 

Jon

Darkness shadowed over the quiet highway that stretched from the city to the recluse countryside near the Stark's mansion. Bronn turned onto the pitched dark graveled road and reality started to sink in. Thoughts of the unknown halted the on-going conversation between he and Bronn. Anxiety was his new companion and she was a hard bitch to shake.

He half expected the mental and physical training of The Night's Watch to prepare him for times like this.

The countless near death experiences, missions in the treacherous cold, flying bullets from the free folks army. What was it all for if he could feel so nervous? He gave up his old life just to have the demons lying dormant, front and center - ready to kick his ass.

It was closed to three in the morning when Bronn drove up the veranda. From the backseat Jon could see the lights were still burning downstairs.

There seemed to be very little movement going on inside. The night was calm and still outside as well. The only interruption was coming from the stridulating sounds of crickets nearby.

"Home sweet home, Commander Snow." Bronn swung the door open.

Jon straightened his tie nervously before exiting the vehicle. His black dress shoes casted a sharp contrast against the dull cobblestone driveway.

Before he exited, he glanced back at Melisandre, sleeping soundly with her head resting against the window frame.

"So, this is what ridiculously loaded looks like." Bronn walked up beside him.

Jon slowly took in the scenery surrounding his old home. The courtyard was manicured exquisitely with a traditional charm he never quite liked. It was there where he experienced scrunity, under Catelyn's watch, gazing down at him from the window, with pure hatred in her eyes.

The surrounding fields encompassed them, stretching out around the horse stable and spreading out vastly into the distance.

Bronn marveled, at the enormous mansion. His head stretched all the way back, at the tall tower that disappeared into the quiet night.

"What is it your father does again?" He asked, curious as to the reason Jon would leave such a place behind - and for the Night's Watch no less.

Jon batted his sleepy eyes. He'd become bored with the common questions about his father's wealth, from people unfamiliar with Winterfell.

"A bit of everything really, construction businesses, dog breeding, horse breeding. He owns some of Winterfell's most popular restaurant chains." He shrugged and motioned towards the steps. "-But mostly, he just inherits things" 

Bronn studied Jon out the corner of his eye.

"It must've been nice though, growing up in a place like this - fields to run and play in, horses to ride." Bronn inhaled. "Hell, even the air smells rich."

"Winter roses." Jon smiled for the first time since they arrived." They start to bloom around this time - the scent tends to linger."

Jon remembered how the smell used to bring him comfort when he got lonely or when he played in the fields as a kid.

"Flowers with seasonal names, now that's classy." Bronn beamed a little too bright for such late hours in Jon's opinion, but he smiled in return anyway.

"Don't confused the flowers for the people. Wealth can bring out the worst in a person... I've seen it."

"And poverty can do the same. I've _lived_ it." 

"Aye, you have." Jon gave Bronn an admirable smile, then gazed up at the stone mansion and his smile faded.

"You're free to look around if you like. Just be careful, there's security everywhere." Jon stared at the front door.

"Thanks for the offer, but I try not to mix hours of darkness with trespassing on wealthy estates with security guards." Bronn replied. 

"Suit yourself." Said Jon. He glanced back at Melisandre, she hadn't moved much since he left her side.

"I'll try to make this quick. Edd and the others are back at the hotel, I'm sure it won't take long for those guys to get into trouble - we have a reputation to protect."

Bronn started to reassure Jon but thought no sense in lying. Instead, he nodded graciously and headed back to the driver's side. What Jon didn't know was, Bronn overheard the brothers discussing plans to hit the town for girls, first chance they got.

  
...........

  
The heavy wooden door creeked opened a few moments after Jon rang the doorbell. He paused at the sight of Ned standing  in the doorway. He looked like shit. Bags sunk well into the lines underneath his eyes, and the matted, disheveled mess on top of his head, resembled a crow's nest. 

"Father, I came back as soon as I could - is it Bran? Did something terrible happen?" He stepped into the foyer and removed his cloak.

"No, nothing like that." Ned replied in a throaty voice. The two men greeted each other with a quick hug.  

Jon sighed in relief and followed after his father. They passed through the different rooms. Jon noticed the new furniture that blended well with the old. There were new faces amongst the night staff as well.

They strolled past the living room and Jon stumbled on something.

"What the-?" Jon choked.

"What is it?"  Ned stopped impatiently.

Jon bent down and picked up a small yellow squishy object. Ned recognized it as one of was Rose's toys.

"Little Ned's." He lied without missing a beat and tossed the toy aside. 

Jon smiled at the thought of the nephew, he never met.

Ned stayed quiet until after they entered the study. Jon scanned the room. None of the kids were allowed to play in the study growing up. It felt surreal to actually be invited in. He observed the half empty coffee pot on the desk

"I appreciate your swift arrival. It's good to know, you still have loyalty to your family." Ned stated evenly.

"I would never turn my back on my family."  

Ned raised his brows. "I haven't heard from you since you left." 

"I've been in touch."

"Oh, you mean the meager attempts you made with a select few - thats just fine, but what are the rest of us to think?"

Jon felt his anger rise, he had more important matters to deal with then this. "Just yesterday you were giving me advice and laughing over drinks. What changed?" 

"Up until yesterday, I hadn't heard from you in almost two years. You tell me?" Ned shot back.

Jon dropped his head down. He had his reasons for staying away, but didn't feel like discussing them now, especially with his father. "I'm here now, father - care to explain? Unless you've forgotten, I should be heading north ." 

Ned paused to take note of the once solemn young man standing before him.

"I received some very disturbing news concerning your safety."

 _Bad news travels fast,_ he thought. Governor Baratheon must have told him about his troubles with Alliser.

"What you're doing with the wildlings is... commendable, but it doesn't come without its risks. Risks I can't let you take without knowing what you stand to lose." 

"I swore a vow to protect the citizens of this country. Whatever comes with it, is a part of the job."

"Not if there's an inside threat." Ned shook his head adamantly. Jon wondered silently how much his father knew. Ned placed both his hands on his shoulders.

"I want you to listen carefully, you aren't safe at Castle Black. There may be mutiny."

"I know." Jon admitted.

"You know?" Ned stepped back and stared at Jon.

"You don't think I would know if a threat like that was brewing under my command?" Jon shot Ned a hard stare. "I _am_ The Night's Commander. It's not position a man inherits... he _earns_ it."

Ned was too proud to take Jon's jab personal.

"Feel better?", "It's been what? Ten minutes since you stepped foot into this house and you've already thrown your title in my face?"

 _"I earned it."_ Jon said again.

"Fine, so what are you going to do to keep it?"

"I have spies of my own."

"Spies?" Ned curled his lip up. "So, why the hell are you still playing both sides?" 

"Because it's the _right_ thing to do."

"This is a deadly game you're playing, and the rules can get murky. There is no right or wrong."

"Maybe." Jon nodded assuringly. "But you were right about not opening our borders. It's too risky, but _something_ has to be done."

"Did you hear what I just said? You could be _killed_. I can't let you do this, you have too many people who love you, your family, your brothers and sisters, Ygritte..."

" _Ygritte_?" Jon shot Ned a suspicious look. "What does she have to do with anything? You barely even know her?"

Ned cursed himself for letting her name slip out. "I saw the way that girl looked at you. And the way you looked at her. I think it's sad you two didn't work out." 

A look of regret flashed across Jon's face, but only for an instant. Ygritte was tucked away where she couldn't be a distraction, and that's where he had to keep her for the time being.

"Innocent people are counting on me Dad...counting on us. I have the power to fix it, to finally put an end to this feud, and make things right for us all. This virus threat is just small a piece of the puzzle. Mance _will_ meet me half way. I know he will."

Jon spoke with such conviction Ned was almost baffled. For one, he rarely called him Dad and two, he'd obviously underestimated Jon's commitment to his vows and his word.

He thought about Rose. Ygritte couldn't stall much longer. Jon needed to know he had a daughter before he committed himself to a possible death sentence.

"Then let me help you. Stay here for a while. I know someone who might be of service. It may be too dangerous for you to be anywhere else."

Jon nodded finally. "A week, that's all I can promise. If you can come up with another way, I'll consider it."

"Very well." Ned agreed.

"And Dad?" 

"There's more?" Ned frowned.

Jon stared at the floor for what felt like an eternity. Especially for a sleep deprived man like Ned. Then he looked up. His face was brutish but his eyes were pleading.

"Please, don't ever mention her name again." 

Ned shifted his weight and stood up straight. He hadn't a clue what went on between he and Ygritte--but Rose was family and Ygritte was her mother, which made her apart of his family.

"This isn't the damn Night's Watch, Jon... I'll _say_ what I want, _when_ I want." He said before leaving the room. "It's late. Try and get some sleep."

Jon obliged with a simple nodd.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who read the earlier chapter, sorry. Took the advice of a friend and absolutely HATED that entry. I decided to stick to my original outline. #backsecretlywriting, #nonewfriends!

Ygritte

It's funny how any other time, Ygritte enjoyed her own company. Soft music and a bottle of red wine usually did the trick, but when Val pulled up in front of her flat, the last thing she wanted, was to be alone. It didn't take much to convince Gilly. The girl was _long_ overdue for a girl's night. And Val. Well Val was Val. She was only a phone call away, ready to give her sisterly advice, but didn't exactly jump at the chance for a grown-up sleepover.

Ygritte enticed her with chocolate, and after a few drinks, both women had long fallen asleep - on the couch and floor respectively. Ygritte could not have been more grateful, for such supportive friends to help sort through her complicated life.

Sleep came, went, and passed over her. That night she avoided her bed. Memories of all the times Jon made love to her were way too strong. Instead she opted for hallway floor, where she sat with Rose in her lap. Insomnia was apparently contagious because she was up too. But in Rose's defense, she remained conveniently asleep when it counted.

Out the corner of her eye, she saw her phone light up on the coffee table. Without hesitation, she sat her pint of vanilla ice cream, she and Rose shared aside, and walked over to see who could possibly be texting her this early in the morning.

It was Ned. He forwarded Jon's number, and didn't bother to sugar-coat the fact that he wanted her to contact his son as soon as possible. After the night she's had, she figured it was probably time to come clean. No sense in running away from Jon "No nothin' Snow, any longer. The chips will fall as they may.

She saved the number in her phone, and his name popped up. That's when she realized the doofus never bothered to change his number and she hadn't deleted it.

She sighed and sat back down on the floor. Rose looked up at her giggling. There was no doubt about it, it was as if he was staring right at her. Ygritte pushed back the tiny ringlets of curls from her face, and kissed her forehead.

Rose seemed so content in her arms, the same way as she had in Jon's. For the first time, she actually considered taking on the world alone, with her little girl by her side--this time as a full-time mum. She glanced at her phone and then back at Rose. A girl could only dream for a happily ever after, she thought with a yawn, but reality was something completely different. Ygritte was no stranger to that.

Before long, they both were fast asleep, curled up in a small ball. Ygritte arm wrapped around her daughter in the small dim hallway.

.........................

Jon

Jon woke up to the smell of homemade breakfast in the air. He went to get out of bed when Melisandre snuggeled closer with her arm around his waist. They bunked together in his old room. He wasn't happy about the arrangement but went along, too tired to argue.

Jon looked back at her and nearly jumped out of the bed. Her haunting blue eyes bored into his like a predator ready to take it's prey.

"Good morning, did I frighten you?" Melisandre turned onto her side to face Jon. She rested her head on her hand, with her eyes fixated on him. He could have sworn she went the whole time without blanking.

Jon cleared his throat and stared back at the beautiful yet strange woman lying beside him "No." He swallowed hard. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a rock." She grabbed Jon's man bits and ran her leg up against his.

He looked down to discover she was completely naked... and so was he. He didn't stand a chance. His member grew long and hard in her hand. The sensation was amazing. Jon would swear she had magic hands as her thumb brushed over the top of his shaft.

"You have a wonderful cock, Jon. I waited the whole trip to feel it inside of me. Do you mind if I sit on it?" She asked stroking him gently.

He swallowed hard. "No."

Melisandre sat up and swung her long legs over his to straddle him. Jon laid helplessly as she stroke his cock against her swollen clit.

"What do you want Jon Snow?" She whispered. Jon closed his eyes.

"I want you Mel." He managed in a husky voice.

Melisandre smiled bright and lifted up high on one side to insert him inside her. Jon bit down on his lip to hold in his moans. Melisandre's eyes rolled back as she slowly sank down inch after satisfying inch until he filled her up. She lifted her hips against his repeatedly.

"Only me?" She asked in a seductive voice.

He tilted his head back against the pillows to maintain control as she increased her pace. He shook his head "yes". She felt so good that he would have said anything. Jon eyes were closed tight as he envisioned pink freckles circling along her neck.

He needed to touch her, kiss those freckles he loved so much. He hands glided up her ivory neck and then down to her small perky breasts. He smiled with satisfaction at the touch of her skin. Then her face appeared clear as ever. It's been so long...

Her wild red hair hung to one side of her narrow shoulders. Her small mouth took his fingers and sucked them slowly. Then she rubbed his wet fingers, covered in her saliva over her nipples. She cried out in pleasure. Jon took her hips and thrusted hard into her. She tilted her head back. Her raspy moans were so sweet he was ready to melt inside of her.

She leaned forward and their lips came closer. If only he could taste her warm lips. He was close to finishing, but she was too far away.

"Come here." He whispered.

She came closer. He could feel the heat of her breath but she still wasn't close enough. He wanted to bury himself in her forever.

"Ygritte please, give me your lips!" He grabbed a handful of hair, pulling her closer but she slipped away just as their lips were about to touch.

"Who the hell is Ygritte?" Melisandre paused. She was as still as a statue. She waited for Jon to come to reality, which in her mind took way too long.

She slapped him upside his head. "Hey, loverboy, who is Ygritte?" Melisandre demanded.

Jon's eyes shot wide opened and he stared at the woman on top of him. Where did she go? He wondered. She felt so real but it was apparently all in his head. He had no explanation for his actions. Melisandre looked hurt. He knew it was pretty much over at this point.

"Uhm Mel, we need to talk."

Melisandre narrowed her eyes at Jon. "Are you breaking up with me, while you're still inside of me?"


	15. Chapter 15

Jon

  
Bronn hurried over to Melisandre to help her with her bag. She was leaving to head back to the hotel. The defeated look on her face, told him that her back seat fellacio, did nothing to solidify her position at the young commander's side.

What a shame, he thought. Melisandre's presence made the long trip with Jon, a lot more interesting.

"Get out of my way." She snapped. "I can do it myself." She grunted outloud as she flung the bag over her shoulder. The weight of the bag caused her to tilt slightly off to the side in her six inch heels.

She refused to give Bronn the satisfaction of seeing her fall on her face. Being called another woman's name during sex, and getting dumped shortly afterwards was enough humiliation for one day. She didn't need to add falling in public to the list.

Despite her opposition, Bronn opened the door for her. She shoved the medium size bag across the backseat. It ended up rolling onto the floor with a thump, but was good enough for her as she gave Bronn an "I told you so" look.

Chucks of her hair hung loosely in front of her face. It was probably the first time he'd ever seen her with so much as a hair out of place.

"You have a way with luggage."

She gave him a weak smile while wiping her hands together. "You're almost funny."

"Oh, I can do much better than that. Perhaps we could continue getting to know each other, over a cup of coffee?"  
 

She cringed. "I'd rather burn alive." 

Bronn grinned. "That's pretty extreme. A simple "Go to hell" would have sufficed. You should try it next time."

"I'll keep that in mind." She uttered sarcastically.

Bronn was enjoying the attention immensely. It wasn't often he'd get to be in the presence of such a beautiful woman. It almost felt like Melisandra was enjoying him too until she looked passed him and her expression changed. He turned around to see Jon coming down the steps to join them.

"Commander Snow."

"Good morning, Bronn." Jon nodded with a smile, before turning his attention to Melisandre.

He wasn't sure of the protocol for an official break up, but making sure she got back into town safely seemed like the right thing to do, especially since the hurtful look in her eyes, did nothing to sway his feelings.

All he could think about was Ygritte. Seeing her face this morning, real or fake made everything clear to him.

"I guess this is goodbye." 

"It doesn't have be. We're far better together, then we are apart." She said with a confidence that Jon couldn't help but admire. 

"That's a beautiful dream." He said - and meant every word, just not with her.

She brushed her hand against his cheek. She was as soft, as Ygritte was warm.

He grabbed her hand and brought it down. "It's over, Mel." His tone was gentle, but his eyes were stern. 

A small cry escaped Melisandre's lips, and she dropped her hand to her side.

"Traffic gets quite cluttered around this time. We should probably start heading out soon." Bronn interjected. Melisandra used the opportunity to climb in the passenger seat and closed the door.

"Make sure she gets to town safely." Jon nodded to Bronn and without looking back, he walked away.

He could hear the engine roaring behind him, then it faded into the distance.

There was so much to be done - decisions to make. But first, he needed to clear his head. There was only one place in town that allowed him to do just that. " _I don't ever want leave, Jon Snow. Not ever."_ Ygritte said that once. A long time ago. Now more than ever he understood why.

Ygritte

  
The small flat on Iceland Avenue, never seemed so alive. Rose's squeals along with Val and Gilly off-key renditions, of nursery rhymes could be heard in Ygritte's bedroom where she  paced the floor, trying to figure what to say. She held her cell phone closed to her breast.

It was Sunday morning. The end of the weekend, and perhaps her last opportunity, to finally come clean with her ex-lover, before he had the chance to leave town again, and possibly, walk into death trap.

Just the thought of her dream and Orell's bloody vision, caused her to shudder.

She knew there was no turning back. _He's somewhere, up in that tower._ She stared in the distance at the windmill towers over the city.

 _Close, but still far_. She looked down at her phone. The sequence of numbers stared back at her. She remembered feeling excitement, mixed with butterflies whenever she saw his number glowing on the small screen.

Never mind the fact, that she usually did most of the calling. It just wasn't Jon's way. But when he did call, it was always special.

Today was _different_ , she was nervous as hell - and the butterflies almost made her sick to her stomach.

"Grow a pair Ygritte!" She taunted herself. Seconds later, she pressed the call button and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"  

Ygritte was confused by the voice. "Uhm, h-hello..."

"Yes, who's calling?" 

"I'm sorry, I must have the wrong number."

"No wait!" The woman responded immediately. "Who are you trying to reach? Maybe I can help."

"I don't think so. Goodbye."

"I am sure of it!"

Ygritte instinctively became curious. The woman seemed too eager to keep her on the phone. And she got a weird feeling that the woman had an idea of who she was trying to reach.

The number _was_ already programmed into her phone. On impulse she decided to play along.

"Okay, humor me."

"Is it Jon you wish to speak to?" The woman asked. "Jon Snow?

A lump rose in her throat. "Who are you?" Ygritte asked. 

"This is his _fiancée_." The woman said in a chipper tone. "He's in the shower right now. Would you like for me to leave-."

She hung up before the woman could finish.

.........

  
 Melisandre chucked Jon's cell phone out the window with a small sense of victory. He had it coming. Rejecting her after everything she had to offer him, made her blood boil.

 _We_   _would_   _have been great together, if you'd given us a chance._ She thought to herself staring out the window _._

"What was that about?" Bronn asked. She almost forgot he was there. He'd witnessed the whole thing.

"Just my last _Fuck You_  to Jon." She boasted with a cunning smile.

She managed to steal Jon's phone when he wasn't looking. There was no other significance for doing so, other than to piss him off. When Ygritte's name popped up on the caller id, it was an opportunity she couldn't pass up. 

He gave her an uneasy look and returned his focus back to the road. 

"There's nothing wrong with a little revenge for the road" She explained, feeling his disapproval.

"No... but, let's hope that revenge doesn't come back to fuck _you_ in the arse" he said.

 ........

Ygritte floated in the living room with a distraught look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Gilly stood up from the floor, where she sat putting a puzzle together with Rose. 

"Can you watch Rose for couple of hours? I have to go out and get some air." Ygritte blurted out. She was fully dressed in a knit cap, her winter coat and boats.

"I have to work." Gilly gave her a sympathetic look. "You know I would do it, but Sam has a exam to study for and Little Sam kept him up all night." 

Ygritte stared at the floor in a daze, replaying the phone call repeatedly in her head that she didn't hear Gilly. 

Gilly and Val exchanged puzzled looks. "Ya know what, its fine. Rose and come to work with me. I have to take Little Sam, and she'll keep him company." Gilly grabbed her phone. "I'll just text my boss." 

"No, I got it." Val told Gilly. "You have your hands full. I can take care of Rose."

"Fine." Ygritte waved off. "Val, can I borrow your car?"

The blonde was taken aback. "Ah, you don't have a license, remember?"

"And I don't _need_ one. What I _need_ is your car." The desperation in Ygritte's eyes didn't match the bite to her voice. She'd done a one-eighty and neither of the women knew why.

"Yes, you do." Val walked up to her, trying to figure out who was this insane person standing in front of her. "It amazes me how you refused to let go of those northern ways. First kidnapping then breaking and entering, and now you want drive without a license?" 

Ygritte knew Val was right, but it didn't stop her from wanting to smack her face. She knew, she'd never do it, but the idea often crossed her mind whenever she got on her psychological high horse. Val had no idea what she's been through.  

"I don't need a lecture from you about morals, just the car keys." The two women stared each other down. Ygritte could see Val start to fold, she always did when it involved their friendship. 

"Mum." Rose climbed to her feet and waddled over to Ygritte. The moment she held her daughter, the hole in her heart became unnoticeable. She kissed her on the cheek. "Mummy has to go out for a little while, okay? I'll be back soon, so be good for Aunt Val." She kissed her tiny fingers and sat her back down on the floor.

" _The keys_?" She gave Val a pleaded look.

"What's up with you? Five minutes ago you were fine and now-." Val paused when she saw Ygritte eye's shifted. She could always tell when she was hiding something. "Wait, did you talk to him?"

Ygritte folded her lips impatiently. " _Just give me the bloody keys Val!"_

Gilly reached for Val's keys off the coffee table, and tossed them to Ygritte.

She caught it with one hand, grabbed her bow and arrow, and was out the front door.

"There better not be so much as a scratch, when you return." Val called out.

"How would you know?" Gilly asked sincerely, since Val's car had a fair amount of scratches and dents already. 

"I've got a story for every mark on that car, so trust me, I'd know." Val answered back.

Rose glanced between the two women her mum had left her with, and began to cry. Val scooped her up into her arms and covered her ears. "If she's gets arrested, it's you she better call, to bail her law-breakin' ass out." Val swore before leaving the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Ygritte

Calmly, Ygritte raised her bow up to target level. Her eyes fixed, dark and ice cold. She stares down the shaft of her bow and through its sight with expert percision. Her finger is on the trigger. She follows through when it feels right and never before.

 _"Elbow up Rose Bud-"_ her father's voice echoes.

_"Keep ya bow arm straight. Relax your fingers, draw, and squeeze."_

_Swoop!_

The arrow blazed sharply through the forest, over a hundred yards and strikes the tallest, widest tree in her path. She managed to knock out an arrow already planted.

It was truly all she needed. Val was a good contender - and she always brought her best game, but today Ygritte didn't need competition, she needed a babysitter... and silence.

The tension in her jaw made her appear stiff. Confidently, she readjusted her stance to nock another arrow. 

 _No matter where I am, I'll always love you_.

"Liar!" She spat with venom.

_Swoop!_

She rolled her shoulders back, and cocked her neck to the side before reloading.

_This is his fiancée._

The last word echoed in her head over and over, leaving her trembling. She paused, to allow it to pass.

_Swoop!_

Suddenly faces of beautiful women appear as her target. _Because of course she has to be a beauty - to make Jon forget..._

Ygritte refused to go there. The thought of another woman winning him over was too much to bare. She questioned her worthiness. She tried to avoid doing so, but rejection was a motherfucker, especially coming from the one she loved.

 _Face it Ygritte you're just too wild, too broke, too free!_   _Swoop.  Swoop. Swoop._

_I'll wait for ya._

_No_. He answered.  _I can't promise you anything._

Ygritte could feel angry tears form at the brims of her eyes. She reached back for another arrow, but her sack is empty.

Motionless, she glared down range at the dozen or so arrows, implanted in the tree.

Her bow arm fell to her side. She used it to wipe away the beads of sweat from her forehead. Autumn colored in leaves tangled in her hair and dirt blown from the wind, left behind a thin layer of crud on her face.

Exhausted, both physically and emotionally, she hiked towards the tree to gather her arrows. The sound of branches breaking under her boots is the only sound makes.

Her breathing blends into air. It creates a fog around her face, releasing the tension. It feels good.

Jon

Jon should've known better then to leave Robb in charge of looking after his truck. It jerked and reeked of old fuel and oil. He was pretty sure neither had been changed since he left.

Luckily, the thing was drivable; especially traveling through the rough terrain leading up to the cave. 

The view of Winterfell, was beautiful. The city was booming prosperously under the skyline. It was cold, but the sun still shone through. The ground was moist and the air smelled damp and grassy. 

He got out if his truck and lit a fag as memories started to return.

The spot where he and Ygritte built their fire, was covered in grass, twigs, and fallen leaves. Weeds and shrubbery grew between the line that separated the trees from the dry barren parts.

Ygritte would sit in front of the fire with her legs folded and leaning against him wearing his shirt and a smile. He remembered her smell, the warmth of her body in his arms, and the sound her voice.

It all came back. It never left, but somehow being there made everything surreal.

He imgained the way she tilted her head to the side, raking her fingers through the wildfire on top of her head. The flaming strands of ember blew in the wind, framing her face perfectly.

The camp fire kissed her skin with a glowed that Jon thought was magical. Her eyes burned of ice as she listened carefully - hanging onto his every word and challenging him with clever responses. 

On his right, was the cave - welcoming darkness and light. He could hear the sounds of their voices, Ygritte's laugh, and sexual moans. He flicked his fag on the ground, and proceeded to enter the cave.

_Swoop!_

"Holy shit!" Jon stumbled back. An arrow soared right pass him striking the tree to his left.

"Hey!" He yelled in the direction of the arrow. "There's someone up here." He paused waiting for a response.

 _Swoop!_ Asecond arrow pierced the tree.

He felt a tug, and glanced down at the snag on his leather jacket. He quickly looked himself over for blood.

 _Nothing_.

His fears changed to anger. _Who was up here shooting arrows so recklessly?_ He wondered.

The shooter was starting to approach.

His eyes shifted over to his truck where he left his glock pistol. 

Estimating the distance, he'd never make it in time.

"Fuck!"

The foot steps got closer and closer.

There was only one other option - hand to hand combat. Jon never walked away from a good fist fight. But  _Fists versus arrows?_ He was screwed.

The intruder revealed himself.

Jon couldn't believe his eyes.

To know how numb he'd become all these years, could only be proven by the overwhelming joy he experienced in that moment.

"Ygritte!" He gasped, choking on his words.

Saying her name became unequivocally more important to him then breathing.

Greeted by Jon Snow's unexpected presence - Ygritte stopped dead in her tracks.


	17. Chapter 17 (Updated) September 1, 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complete revamp/repost of this chapter. The previous one was messing too many key points. Re-read if ya like. Chapter 18 coming soon.

Jon & Ygritte

 _This can't b_ e. Thought Ygritte, shaking her head while approaching Jon in a haze-like state. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was a lifesaver, and the only reason her heart did not completely give out. It pounded against her chest with more life than any adrenaline rush could ever give. Probably the most endearing part of it all, was seeing the similarities, in real life, that he and Rose shared.

He was beautiful, nothing shocking about that, but no longer hers to cherish. Then the sweetest smile spread across his lips the moment their eyes met. It made her weak, driven by emptiness, despair, and unanswered questions - forcing her heart on her sleeve in such a way, that a simple smile was enough to cling to. She felt unprepared--blindsided. This was not how she envisioned their reunion. _Not here._ _Not like this…_

Jon froze as she approached him. Her bow fell to the ground. She hadn't even realized she'd dropped it. Her fierce expression slowly faded. He had intruded onto her set. She was in her element, as vivacious as he remembered - intense and sweet.

He placed his hand on her cheek. She covered it with her own. The smeared dirt on her face and leaves tangled in her hair, did nothing to deter her beauty.

“Jon?" She whispered. A tear fell from her eyes and traveled over her trembling lips. "Ygritte." he uttered. The space between them got smaller.

Their bodies crashed together. The cold, surrounding them, was no match for the warm welcome of Ygritte's body. Jon held her tight. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and melted in his embrace. He nearly exploded. They stayed in one another's arms for a long while as neither wanted to let the other go.

.................

The most Jon Snow had expected from his trip to the cave was an enlightened sense of closeness to Ygritte or maybe nostalgia. Nothing could have prepared him for this. It was like stepping into a lovely breeze after leaving the darkness behind. 

They found a spot under the tree embedded with Ygritte's arrows. Neither knew what to say, or how to react to the other. It showed when they awkwardly started the conversation at the same time.

"You go first." Ygritte suggested.

"Hi." Jon stated shyly, unsure exactly how to start a platonic conversation with her.

"Hi..." Ygritte mumbled in return just as off-put by their unnatural engage.

"Sorry for ah- grabbing you like that earlier. I was just... stunned."

"I hugged ya back, so we're even." 

Jon nodded sheepishly, at her seemingly cold stare. "So... how have you been?" 

Ygritte shrugged...

"How are things up at the wall?"

"Freezing."

"Ya don't _know_  freezin,' Jon Snow."

"I think I've got a pretty good idea." He assured.

"Oh really? Well, do ya have all ya fingers and toes?"

"Last time I check, this morning. Yes."

"Then you've proven my point. You don't know freezin' until you've lost a couple of these bad boys." She wiggled her fingers in front of him. They laughed together, then just as quick, silence swept through the air, reminding them of the tension that still resided between them. In the past, if they weren't talking, they were fucking. Now they were forced to fill in the gap.

"I hoped to find you here." He revealed.

"Well I'm not a hard woman to find, if ya know where to look.” She bumped her shoulder against his playfully and they exchanged smiles. 

"I guess a part of me wasn't sure you'd want to see me... after the way things ended. At least, out here I wouldn't have to worry about being thrown out on my arse, or having a door slammed in my face." Jon chuckled, but Ygritte didn't join him.

"I would never do that." She said. "You think because ya stop carin' about me, that I stopped carin' about you? For gods sakes, its been two years." She replied resentfully. Jon stared at Ygritte, caught off guard by her outburst.  

"I never stop caring, I hope that's obvious. I only meant- if you were angry, you have every right to be, is all." Jon quickly explained. Ygritte felt herself soften a little sooner then she would have liked, but she could never hold a grudge against Jon for very long. At the same time he had no idea what the past two years were like for her. 

"There was never anger, only pain." Ygritte told him. "Everyday I waited to hear from you; a phone call, text, email - I would've taken anythin'. And when it never happened, I didn't know what to think." Ygritte explained. It was the first time she admitted out loud to anyone exactly how she felt. She saw the torn look on Jon face and couldn't bring herself to care.

"I never intended to hurt you." Jon whispered, but Ygritte had a hard time believing he considered her at all. It was the never hearing from him again. That was the twisting of the knife in her heart. That's what made this personal.

"Was I just a wild fetish to amuse ya’self with until somethin' better came along?”

"Ygritte, how could you say something like that? After all we've meant to each other, you have the balls to ask me that?"

"It doesn't make sense, does it?" Ygritte shook her head. "-but still... ya left."

"Yeah, I did." - "Winterfell isn't where I belong. I always felt it, even as a boy. And then I met you." He brushed away the hair from her face.  "We stumbled upon each other." He sighed. "Like a world wind, it was intoxicating, all consuming and intense, but it was an accident. We were doomed from the beginning." He admitted sadly.

Ygritte shot him a wounded look but remained silent.

"I was wrong to love you, but I couldn't help myself." 

Ygritte felt a lump form in her throat. She looked over at the cave and swallowed hard. "Remember when we first found this place?  We rucked pretty far that day. I stole your car keys and ran off deep into the woods because you were ready to go back into town." She smiled and so did Jon. "You were always doing shit like that." he recalled.

"It was sittin' right over there, on the top of that hill, in the shadows of your father's kingdom... waitin' for us. We stumbled across it, yes it's true - but I knew from the beginnin' that it was for us - our secret paradise. We were happy here..." She paused and took a deep breath before continuing.  "So yer wrong, we were never, ever doomed Jon Snow - quite the contrary."

In that moment Jon realized he saw the limitations of their relationship while Ygritte saw the possibilities. He pondered, who was right. The more he thought, the more it became clear. He wasn't wrong to love her... he was wrong to leave her. He pulled out another fag and lit it.

"I thought I could live without a woman's love - been without it most of my life." He exhaled the smoke. "I had to come into my own, without the bastard stench. That's why I stayed away. But I was miserable without you. _Every fucking day_ was pure misery. So there it is, I killed it. I was a terrible boyfriend and deserved every arrow in that bag." He concluded and flicked the fag into the air.

Ygritte listened quietly. "I don't know what to say."

"You once said, you'd wait for me." Jon stared at Ygritte.

"Yes, and ya basically told me to fuck-off." She paraphrased, feeling the need to lighten the mood.

"Not without inviting myself to tag along." Jon joked.

"Good one." She noted with a weak smile.

"Does the offer still stand?"

She folded her lips with a bit of trepidation. "What about your fiancée?"

"Fiancée?" Jon gave a perplexed look so convincing, Ygritte almost dropped the issue entirely. Except the thinking part of her, needed to hear him deny it.

"Ya can drop the act Jon Snow." She rolled her eyes feeling a knot form in her stomach. Did he really think he could get away with coming home and hiding another woman from her? She thought bitterly.

"What act Ygritte? There is no act."

"You're _engaged_..." 

Jon cringe with disturbance. " _No_."

Ygritte studied his expression. He was quite convincing. Never once did it occur to her that the woman was lying. "Swear to the gods?"

"Look, I think I'd know if I were getting married. Besides who else would it be - if not you?" 

 _Fuck_! Ygritte felt like the biggest idiot, so quick to think the worst of him - flushed with embarrassment, she turned away to hide her beet red face.

“Hey?” Jon touched her shoulder. "Are you crying?"

Ygritte sniffled once. “No, I-I’m just really happy you said that.”

“Which part?” He smiled.

“Both.” She wiped her face with her coat sleeve. 

"I swore a vow. Remember? Why on earth would you believe- "

"It was a stupid assumption and even more foolish to repeat."

"But-" 

"Please, just drop it.” 

“Consider it dropped.” Jon surrendered, with his hands up.”

Ygritte wasn't naïve. Whoever the mystery woman was, she didn't just appear out of thin air. Jon had skeletons and so did she. Instead of digging up the past she decided to drop it and change the subject...

"So, it's Master King Crow Sir, I presume?" she eased.  Jon eyed her knowingly.

"Night's Commander." He corrected.

"Commander Snow. It's has a nice ring to it." She paused briefly before continuing. "I saw ya on the on news broadcast the other day. -About workin' with Mance to help the free folk. Were ya serious about that?"

Jon immediately perked up. "It's what _brought_ me back to Winterfell." He found himself interested in Ygritte's thoughts on the matter. She was one of the smartest people he knew. He knew her opinion was coming. He didn't have to ask.

“Free folk and crows uniting... that’s a mighty tall order, Jon Snow--an unpopular one too depending on which side you're on." She glanced over at Jon with concern. "Think ya can handle what comes along with it?"

It was a loaded question, one she wondered about, shortly before learning Orell's vision. _What the hell was Jon thinking? And had he thought this thing through?_

“You're right it is a tall order." He told her. "-but I _have_ to try.”

Ygritte observed Jon. He was legitimately committed in helping her people regardless of the consequences. He saw the big picture, and there was no talking him out of it. The virus threat effected every one. She knew it took a special type of person to come to such conclusion _and_ to have the balls to actually do something about it. That's when she knew... Going back to their conversation in his truck those years ago. Jon was _the one_.

“Well it looks like the crows," She cleared her throat. "I mean, The Night’s Watch managed to get one thing right."

"Yeah? What's that?" Jon brows furrowed.

"Electin' you as their Commander.” She smiled with admiration.

“Thank you, Ygritte." He felt ten times taller.

"Not everyone at the watch is quite on-board." He pointed out.

“Well, they know  _nothin_ ’." Ygritte spat.

Jon chuckled, happy to not be on the receiving end of her signature insult, despite its charm.

Their eyes locked and Jon moved closer. He licked his lips slowly, about to take his chances for a kiss, when Ygritte stopped him. “Wait." She pushed away.

Jon groaned, pushing down the wolf within him. "Before we go any further... I have somethin' to tell ya."

He thought about Mr. Trenchcoat. He'd purposely chosen not to bring him up, as long as Ygritte didn't. 

"Is there someone else?" He asked carefully.

"Yes.” Ygritte nodded with hesitation.

"Who is he?"

"It's not a he, it's a  _she_ , and not the way ya think."

"Okay - _now_ I'm confused."

"Come with me." She grabbed his hand and immediately felt a slight spark shoot through her body, that weirdly made her nipples hard.

They entered cave. Jon looked around quietly. "Have you been back?"

"Not since the last time." She eyed him.  Jon got the message and winked. Ygritte scolded herself for blushing.

"The gods must be Team Jositte." He beamed.

Ygritte rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Or maybe it's just a _coincidence_." 

Jon wasn't convinced it was a coincidence, as he looked down at his watch.

"Do ya have to go?" She asked.

"Shortly. What is it you have to tell me?"

 _Damn_  Ygritte thought, even the smallest persistence made her nervous on the matter.

"Not long after ya left, I started feelin' sick. I was tired all the time and I couldn't hold anythin' down. At first, I thought it was just a case of the blues."

She stopped and smiled for a second at the silly idea. "But then a few weeks had past and I wasn't gettin' any better... and then I was late."

She paused to read his reaction. Surely that was enough information to put two and two together, but Jon continued to know absolutely nothing.

"So, I went to the doctor to get checked out. They did blood work. That's when the lady doctor called me in and said... that I was goin' to have a baby."

It happened the last time we were here, in this cave. Her name is Rose... and she's yours."


	18. Chapter 18

Jon & Ygritte

"A baby?" Jon gasped in horror. "Ygritte, don't play around like that. You're joking right? Tell me your joking!" Jon's voice continued to rise in panic as the look on Ygritte's face remained serious without an ounce of humor.

"It's not a joke." She said weakly.  The space he was in quickly got smaller. It hit him like a ton of bricks, his eyes immediately shifted to Ygritte's stomach. He couldn't see much from the bulkiness of her coat but his imagination managed to fill in the blanks. The information started to sink in. He was a father, he had a daughter, and Ygritte was her mother. What the fuck!

"That's not what I expected you to say. You don't just lay something like that on a person, at the last minute... For fucks sakes Ygritte, we've been out here for hours and you're just now telling me I have a kid!"

"It hasn't been easy for me either, I mean look at ya, you're a mess." Ygritte shook her head. She felt uneasy admitting to what she did. Guilt had never entered her consciousness until now. 

Jon paced the floor the like a madman. He took off his jacket and swung it over his shoulder. She could see the sweat dripping down the exposed section of his chest where his shirt was unbuttoned.

"How did this happen? Weren't you on birth control?"

"I was, but nothin's one hundred percent."

Flashbacks of their sexual encounters resurfaced like a whirlwind. It never occurred to him that any one of those times, he could have gotten Ygritte pregnant. They took precautions or so he thought.

The sound of his footsteps echoed through the cave in ad nauseam causing Ygritte's head to ache. She reached for his arm but he pulled away. His mouth was tight and face was like stone. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" He barked.

Ygritte felt weirdly put on the spot. She had her reasons, but were they good enough? "I-I wanted to tell ya, I really did but-." The words stalled in her throat as she watched Jon's approval of her unraveled with every moment. It was written on his face.

"This is unforgivable." 

"I can explain." 

"You can't!" His eyes burned with rage. "How could you explain keeping a child from its father? You saw what I went through, even though you downplayed it every chance you got. Don't get me wrong, I get it, but what kind of mother does that to her own flesh and blood?" The emotion in his voice was heartbreaking.

"The kind, who thought it was for the best." Ygritte answered emotionally.

Jon stared at her. "I expected more from you."

She crumbled inside. " _Jon-"_

He shielded himself from her grasp and left the cave. Ygritte stood there, speechless.

Jon jumped in his truck. The roaring engine blared loudly in the open air. Ygritte ran out and jumped in front of the truck before he could take off. "Get out of the way." He demanded.

"No... ya can't go!" She screamed over the engine. His dark stare penetrated through the windshield and assaulted her like daggers.

"Let me explain! _Please_." She yelled. The smoke from the dirty engine got caught in her lungs. She coughed and gasped for air. Jon sucked his teeth with a sigh, shifted the gear into reverse and proceeded to drive backwards. He never thought he could love Ygritte and be so angry at her simultaneously. Many questions and concerns scrambled around in his head as he wondered about a child he didn't know existed. Questions that could only be answered by one person. Ygritte. Reluctantly, he put the truck into park. His eyes shot up just in time to see her. She had an arrow in her hand and that look in her eyes. " _Ygritte, No!_ "

_Swoop!_

It struck his front tire with expert precision. She walked over to the other side near him and released another arrow.

_Swoop!_

"Dammit, Ygritte!" Jon cursed and stumbled out of his truck. He looked down at both tires, deflated pathetically into the ground, then at Ygritte.

"I couldn't let you leave, not without hearin' me out." She breathed heavily.

"How the hell am I suppose to get back into town? I don't have a spare!"

"I can drive ya back, I'm parked down at the bottom." 

Jon almost laughed. He knew she was serious. She could hot wire a car, but he'd never seen her actually drive. 

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, now that you've ruined my tires."

"I don't think ya wouldn't gotten very far. Ya truck stinks." She grimaced and waved away the smoke from the exhaust.

Jon dropped his shoulders in defeat. He walked over to the edge of the cliff and stared at the view, brooding quietly. "Why, Ygritte - why'd you do it?"

"I was afraid." 

"You? Afraid?" He raised a brow. "You expect me to believe that?"

"It's true." She maintained. "I was afraid that it wouldn't make a difference to you."

"Your blaming me for your lies?"

"They _aren't_ lies, and I blame us both." She lowered her head. "-but mostly myself. I underestimated you. I see that now, but I honestly didn't think I had much of a choice."

"You're right." He glared over his shoulder at her. "You didn't think."

Somehow, she made herself believed her reasons for keeping Rose a secret were valid, but after seeing Jon's reaction, she realized she had made a terrible mistake. 

"Ya right I didn't think. I didn't think you'd ever leave me or stop talkin' to me. I certainly didn't think I'd get pregnant. I didn't think I'd ever see ya again. And... I never thought I could love anyone more than I loved you, until I held her in my arms." She paused and walked up to him. "It was a selfish decision, but I couldn't go through that kind of rejection a second time."

"I never rejected you." Jon conveyed.

"And I never betrayed you." She countered

Jon exhaled. What was he going to do with a daughter? Night's Commander with a kid.  _Seven Hells._

A gust of wind sent his hair springing in the air. It whipped across his face. A skinny hand gently raked the curls away. He looked down at her face, filled with sorrow. She was the same girl he fell in love with back at University, not the vindictive monster his anger and sense of betrayal had painted her out to be.

He carressed her hand and brought it down, brushing her stomach in the process. It piqued  his interest. He opened the buttons on her coat and placed his hand over the thin blouse that covered her belly. It too felt the same. Vague fantasies of Ygritte's pregnant body swarmed in his head - he felt proud. But then, the images faded away before coming into full focus. It was a moment lost, he had missed it...

"Did it hurt?" He asked.

Ygritte cocked her head to the side. "Well, I cursed your name about five or six times durin' the contractions, but after I got to pushin', it was all over." She smiled, but Jon was serious. He feared she'd gone through this alone...

"I regret not being here for you. Please believe had I known, I would have been here in a heart beat." He rested his forehead affectionately against hers. Ygritte closed her eyes and enjoyed their closeness. The weight of her secret slowly lifted away from her. She looked up into his eyes once more.

"Does this mean you don't hate me for not tellin' ya sooner?"

Jon bit down on his lips in thought. "I left you with little options. As much as I hate it, I understand why, you did what you did."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and stroke his hair. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." They held each other once again. Jon lifted her face to his.

"Come here." He whispered and kissed her hard, all consuming, intoxicating, with no direction. When Ygritte reciprocated he knew it would not be the last time.

They hiked along the trail towards Val's car without much exchange.

Ygritte could see regret the in Jon's eyes but no longer the turmoil. He seemed more at peace. The Watch had done him some good.

"Rose, you say?" He asked finally.  Ygritte nodded proudly. "She made a year this past Summer." 

"Can I meet her?" Jon asked.

She smiled with glee. "Absolutely."

 

Ned

"Come on, Ygritte pickup." For the third time the call went straight to voicemail. He hadn't been able to reach Jon either. Maybe that's a sign that things were going well, he thought.  

"Mr. Stark, there's a young man at the door. He says he's a friend of Jon." A worker interupted him in his study.

Friend? He wasn't aware of any friends of Jon's other a Theon, and he was well known with the staff. "Did he say who he was?" Ned asked.

"No, but he asked for you in particular."

"Thanks, I'll take it from here."

Ned opened the door to see a young man in Night's Watch attire. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Edd, I'm looking for your son, our Night's Commander. Jon Snow, we've been waiting in town for him and haven't been able to reach him. We were hoping you could help us."

"We?" Ned frowned. "Yes." said Edd. He stepped aside and four other Night Watchmen stood behind him.

Ned nodded. "Come inside."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, we're literally in the middle of a hurricane. I decided to edit and post this chapter to avoid awkward exchanges from family members I hadn't seen since grade school. Not only that, but to avoid, my mom propping me up for social failure. Sorry if it's too short but it was either this or drink myself into a coma, and then wake up ashamed. Hope you like it.

Ygritte

Ygritte led the way to her flat while Jon stayed close behind. He was being his usual quiet self - and that worried her. Every now and then she'd glanced over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't having any second thoughts. His face was soft with the exception of the tightness around his mouth. His coloring, flushed, and if it weren't for the breathtaking smile he gave her, she would have sworn he was on the verge of hyperventilating. 

Like any other day, the elevator was out of order.  Fortunately, heat was not a problem. The warmth of the downstairs's lobby immediately embraced them.

Not only was it cold outside, but getting late. The crisp paleness of evening fall, allowed a small glimmer of light to pass through an isolated window.

Their footsteps were in unison and created a dull echo against the wood floor. Eventually, it drowned into the background of whispers and commotion coming from behind closed doors of her neighbors. 

When they reached her flat, Ygritte turned to Jon and looked him straight in the eyes. "Sure you're ready for this?" 

She was giving him a way out, though anyone with eyes, could see that it was the last thing she wanted. 

Jon draped his jacket across his forearm before answering. "You think I'd be here, if I wasn't?" His anxiety was apparent, but he didn't seem to be aware of it.

" _Yes_." Ygritte confided softly.

"Well then, you don't know me as well as you think." He frowned.

Two years ago, Ygritte would have taken offense to his comment. She prided herself on the bond they shared, but Jon was right, she didn't know him as she once thought. He'd become so unpredictable. She had no idea what he wanted. However, there was one thing she did know... he was a Stark.

"You're loyal... and you're brave." She placed her hand on his face and brushed it against his cheek. "But that's not enough. Ya have to _want_ this."

"I do..." His voice trailed off as he caressed his face into her palm.

"You're afraid." 

"No-"

"You _are_..." She paused to give him a chance to refute her, but he remained silent. "It's okay to be afraid." 

Jon broke away from her, and briskly ran his fingers through his mane. He started to pace the floor, just like before. Ygritte grabbed his arm. Her touch seemed to calm him down. He gave her a look that revealed his uncertainties.

"Okay, I'll admit. I'm scared!" He said with a nervous smile. "Let's not forget, you just dropped this bombshell on me, less than a fucking hour ago. I think, I'm allowed to lose my cool once or twice within the first 24 hours." 

"I wish there was a way to make this easier for ya." 

Jon softened, he couldn't stay angry for long. 

"You can start by opening the door, so I can meet our daughter." 

Ygritte obliged silently. Just when she was about to enter her flat, she was struck by an image in the  corner. 

Jon's shadow, inches above hers. It casted a beautiful silhouette of the two of them against the adjacent wall. They looked nice together, she thought. 

Then it disappeared, as they both entered the flat, one in front of the other.


	20. Chapter 20

 

Jon waited in the kitchen for Ygritte to return with Rose. Growing a bit more nervous with every moment, he ran his hand down his tired face and glanced at his watch for the third time.

"The wall must be crumbling to the ground if you're back in Winterfell."

His eyes followed the slender frame, too curvaceous to belong to Ygritte. One glance at the blonde beauty and the man in him immediately perked up.  "V-Val." He stuttered. Being walked in on - especially when deep in thought always threw him.

"Snow." She replied.

His eyes scattered to avoid her unwavering stare. As if her striking beauty wasn't enough to make any guy lose his cool, she had a way of making him feel as if, she could see straight into his soul. In his efforts to be casual, his eyes landed on her D-cups. _Not a good idea_. He bolted up from his chair - almost knocking it down. His eyes immediately landed onto the floor.

"I see you haven't changed much." She came closer, with a smirked on her face.

"Where's Ygritte?" 

"With Rose." She gestured over her shoulder, but her eyes stayed fixated on him. He could tell she was trying to intimidate him. For what? He was not sure, but her suspicions of him were painfully obvious.

"I should probably go to her."  He motioned to leave, but Val stepped in his way. "Not so fast." She pressed her hand squarely on his chest. She was so close, he could smell the mint on her breath. "I don't know what your true motives are but, let me make this clear. I love Yiggy, and I adore Rose. If you do _anything_ to hurt her again, I swear- I'll hunt yoj down and kill ya myself."

Jon held her stare. "I would never do anything to hurt her. You have my word." 

"Good." Val slowly, backed off, and her voice softened. "Seeing you again, means a lot to her. I hope you're aware of that."

"She told you?"

"She didn't have to." 

Ygritte appeared shortly afterwards. She was alone, standing in the door frame. Her hair was brushed and her face was clean. She looked revitalized. Jon smiled the moment their eyes met. He watched her strut over to her friend. There was a cunning smile on her face, like she could sense the tension between them.

"Down Val. We don't want to scare him off." 

"I was just getting started." The blonde folded her arms, eyeing Jon like a fresh catch.

He watched in silence, at the unspoken cues displayed between the two women. Ygritte enjoyed seeing him squirm under their scrutiny, but she enjoyed it more, when it was _she_ doing the scrutinizing, alone.

"I know what ya doin' Val, and I love ya for it, but I have everythin' under control."

"Sure, you do." Val rolled her eyes. She wasn't buying it, and Ygritte knew it. It showed when she glanced at Jon, and then quickly looked away. "Whatever ya think, you know, is not important. He's here for Rose and that's it."

"Right." Val grabbed her keys and jacket off the counter. "Kiss Rose for me."

"I will." Ygritte promised, with a forced smile.  

"Goodnight, Val." Jon tacked on, happy to see her leave.

"Snow." 

Ygritte walked her out. "I'll be back."

When she returned, Jon had a perturbed look on his face. "What's up?" She asked.

"Val, doesn't like me very much, does she?"

Ygritte brows furrowed, in-spite of his handsome face. "Do ya have to ask?" 

 

........... 

"I don't know how much time ya have, but Rose is asleep. She's on a schedule, I could wake her-"

" _No._ " Jon protested. Ygritte was surprised at how quickly he responded. He shrugged anxiously. "I mean, I have time... If she's asleep, I don't know, maybe she's tired."

Ygritte pondered the idea. They had spent the entire day together, and now they had the evening too. She knew Rose's nap would not take long. _What's the harm in a casual moment, together, for old times sake?_  "Would ya like somethin' to drink?" 

"Water, is fine."

Ygritte turned on her heels. "God you're dull." She uttered after tossing him a water bottle from the fridge. He took a sip and watched her drink from her glass of red wine. She swallowed the smooth fluid and closed her eyes to savor the sweet taste. He observed the top three buttons of her flannel blouse hang loosely over her collar bone.

Her light-blue bra strap showed and budding cleavage peaked out. His eyes lowered to the tight jeggings that did nothing to hide her tight ass.

Ygritte opened her eyes. "You're starin'." She sniffed and poured another glass.

He pulled the glass gently out of her hand and eyed her. "You're driving, remember?"

"Weren't you payin' attention  _-_ that was a borrowed ride." She hiccupped. He could smell the wine on her breath and brought the rim of the glass up to his lips.

Ygritte raked her fingers through her hair and dared him with her eyes.

"Go on." She taunted. "You could use a bit of sin in your soul." 

Jon gave a toothpaste smile, and placed his full lips right where she left off. It actually tasted pretty good - or maybe it was _she_ , he enjoyed.

...........

On their way to where Rose was, Ygritte picked up the scattered toys off the floor. Jon helped. He came across a white stuffed wolf and paused. " _Ghost"_ he whispered. Just like his pet husky. It even had the same glowing red eyes. 

Ygritte smirked at his fascination with fake _Ghost_. "Would you two like to be alone?"

"I take it, she's not into dolls?"

"Should she be?"  

"Were you?"

"What do ya think?" She countered, with baited breath.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking."

"Is it because she's mine?"

Jon paused. "Not all girls, are like you."

"So ya like girls who play with fake babies?"

"I like you."

"So you say." She slurred, then drifted further down the hall, leaving Jon behind, craving more.

Before opening the door, she turned to him. "I have to warn ya, she already despises anythin' cliché."

He grinned. "She sounds complicated."

"You're one to talk."

" _Care-ful_." He playfully warned. 

"It's true. She has my hair but she's more _Stark_ than anythin' else."

"I am not a "Stark."

Ygritte leaned into the door and stared hopelessly into his intense grey eyes. "Ya know nothin', Jon Snow."

He smiled, for it was meant as a comfort not a insult. She was great at reassuring him whenever he doubted himself. He held a piece of her hair between his fingers. _"_ Kissed by fire?" He clarified, referring the old northern description of "redheads."

She nodded "Yes, curly too _."_ Their eyes were glued. "She's  _beautiful,_ Jon... you'll see."

He couldn't wait any longer. Ygritte opened the bedroom door, and lying in the middle of the made up bed, was a small round bundle. Jon blanked his eyes several times. His feet were on the floor, of course, but he felt like he was floating towards her.

Her breathing sound like rain on a summer afternoon. He went to touch her, but quickly drew back. She was so delicate, he didn't want to disrupt angelic perfection (not even with the slightest touch).

Without looking away, he pulled Ygritte down on the bed beside him. At first, all he did was stare. Every part of her was a new revelation. Her big fluffy cheeks, were flushed and smooth. She yawned, parting her heart-shape mouth and pouty lips. The light-brownish tint of her thick brows and full lashes gave her pudgy face, shape that resembled her mother's.

Perhaps her most prominent feature, was the abundance of red ringlets that crowned her sleeping head. Some of it was glued to the sweat on the side of her face.

"She's beautiful." He turned to Ygritte with glossiness in his eyes." He pulled her even closer. She felt her emotions go hey-wire. She needed to reprogram. The emotional toll of seeing him with his daughter, was more than she could handle. Never could she have predicted he'd respond, like this. Not Jon Snow, Commander of the Night's Watch, driven by ambition and honor. She expected a distant acknowledgment of their daughter's existence. That he'd be riddled with worry, on whether or not the two of them could be factored into his new found career. Ygritte witnessed none of these things. What she saw, was love at first sight. It was more than he had given anyone or anything. More than he had given her.

"I'll give ya, some time alone." She got up to leave but, Jon wouldn't hear of it. " _No."_ He declared, looking up at her with pleading eyes. "Please Ygritte,  _stay_."

She sat down, almost robotically. To her surprise, he kissed her. The earth shifted. It was too sweet not to indulge a little longer before she pulled away. "Why do you keep doing that?" He asked breathing heavily. 

"We _shouldn't_.' Her mouth trembled.

"We _should_." He cuffed her face, and kissed her again.

Meanwhile, the tiny ball stretched back onto her heels and sat up in the bed. She rubbed her eyes with her chubby fist. " _Mum_." She pronounced. Instantly, Jon and Ygritte's lips tore away from each other's with a loud smack.

"Sh-she can speak?" Stunned, Jon stared at Rose with astonishment. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry like a baby.

Ygritte got up, from the bed to collect herself. Rose saw her move away and crawled to the edge of the bed, to be near her. She used Jon, as leverage to climb down. Her hands were so warm he could feel the sensation through his pants. Once her feet touched the floor, she waddled over to Ygritte.

The three spent the rest evening playing with Rose, as young parents would. Ygritte shared with him stories about her first words, first steps, and everything else in between. He listened eagerly, not wanting to miss a single detail. He had to admit, it was the most fun he had in a while. He discovered she had a quite a sense of humor, giggling at all his tricks, no matter how goofy or dorky they were. The two got on so well, he barely noticed Ygritte leave the room. 

"Whatever your heart's desire, I'll make sure you have it, and more." He replied lovingly to Rose.

Ygritte returned to the room, when she heard the doorbell. 

"Expecting company?" Jon asked. He took noticed to the unsettling look on her face. She wasn't sure what was the most impactful, seeing how easily Rose and Jon connected or the chilling sensation of the unexpected guest at her door. It could be anyone, at this point, not to mentioned, she'd been ignoring Ned's calls, since bumping into Jon. "Its probably Val, she's always forgettin' things." She lied to cover up her uneasiness, but Jon wasn't buying it.

"I can take care of myself, if you're worried." Before he could utter another word, she left the room.

One look through the peep hole and her stomach did flips--once for each person standing in front of her. Catelyn, Sansa, and Arya bundled together like candy in a gift basket.

The two red heads were dressed in cashmere coats with matching scarves, while Arya, sported a thick camouflage jacket.

She opened the door and barked in a whisper. "What in the bloody hells are you three doin' here?" 

"We're here for Rose, thanks to you." Catelyn barked back. "How could you leave like that, in the middle of the night?"

Ygritte looked over her shoulder. "Keep your voice down. You're brother is here." 

"I knew it." Catelyn scolded.

"Have you told him about Rose?" Arya intervened.

Ygritte answered Arya's question with a careful nod. "But I haven't had the chance to tell about you guys."

"Well, times up." Arya pushed her way through the door. "You've had more than enough time to tell him." The door swung opened slamming into Ygritte. She cursed under her breath.

"It's time." Catelyn entered the flat with a more softer tone. Ygritte watched the older woman disappear after Arya, when she realized Sansa was still on the opposite side of the entrance.

"Well, what are ya waitin' for, _winter_? Ya may as well come on in, everyone else has."

The tall red head, walked in and closed the door behind her. "How did he take the news?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

Ygritte smothered her face in her hands, trying not to panic. "Can't ya see, he's still takin' it." A shrilled shriek came from behind them. Ygritte's head shot up.

"Arya! How in the world, you've managed to go two years and not grown an inch?" He whisked her up into his arms.

"Look whose talking, you seriously have the same problem as I." She said.

Sansa walked in, along with Catelyn. Ygritte followed behind, secretly wishing a slow death on her intruders. 

 _"Sansa."_ They shared an embrace. "Hey big brother. We missed you." She said reaching for Rose. "I see your gotten acquainted with this beauty."

"Isn't she amazing, Sansa?" He gushed. "I still can't believe-" Jon stopped mid sentence and looked around at the three women in the room one by one. It was an impossible possibility.

"Wait a minute." His face was distorted with confusion. He never so much as uttered where Ygritte lived or that he was with her. "What are you three, doing here? "

"We're here to take Rose back home with us, where she belongs." Said Catelyn.

"That's right." Arya sided with her mom, giving Ygritte a stern stare down.

 _"Like hell, you are._ " He stated as a matter of fact. His demeanor quickly shifted. Arya placed her hand on his now stiffened arm. "Jon, look at me." She insisted, but Jon found it quite hard, to focus on anything other than the audacity of Catelyn, to come in here, and make demands about his daughter. Slowly, his attention fell on his sister. "Ygritte has something, to tell you."

 _"Huh?"_ he mumbled, this time, looking over at Ygritte. She had been watching quietly from the outermost part of the room the entire time. Anger filled her eyes. She didn't like being backed into a corner. Nevertheless, she was prepared to verbally defend herself. After all, she was a fighter, and that's what fighter's do, but as soon as she met his gaze, she froze.

"Tell him." The younger Stark coerced her firmly. "-or else _I will_." Ygritte didn't want him to find out like this, but thanks to the three stooges, she had no choice. "I haven't told'ya the full truth concernin' Rose."

"Dammit, Ygritte what else could there be?" He watched her entire demeanor changed. It caused his anxiety to rise. Just like when his brother Grenn called him aside at Castle Black. Ygritte was not one for dramatics, unless it was justified. Suddenly, it felt like they were the only two people in the room.

"Rose, doesn't live here with me. Some of her things are here, but I haven't been the one raisin' her. Ned and Catelyn... have cared for her since day one. I come along, on weekends, holidays -whenever I have time off, but only to visit."

Jon opened his hands, not understanding. "Why?" 

"It takes a lot to raise a child, _and_ earn a livin'. She has a family here. They were willin' to help, so I let them."

Jon listened to Ygritte and never felt more betrayed. "They were willing to lie for you too?

"It was for your own good, anyway." Arya spat out of the blue. Jon looked at his little sister, having forgotten she was in the room. "Admit it. You never wanted a family. You were soooo unhappy, we made you so unhappy - you had to up and leave. Fuck the people who loved you, who've always loved you!"

"I-I never thought my leaving would matter, to anyone. I didn't think you'd care one way or the other."

"You're still our brother." Sansa chimed in.

The room suddenly grew quiet. Jon felt like a selfish idiot. The wine from his empty stomach, rose in the back of his throat. Along with the growing lump, he swallowed hard.

"We should be going." Catelyn announced, while hinting that Rose would be leaving with them. Under the shelf of his brow, Jon's eyes rose angrily with a cold stare, meant specifically for Catelyn. "You've hated me, for as long as I can remember. Now you have my daughter, tell me _Catelyn_ , what kind horrible things have you inflicted onto her?"

"Jon, its not what ya think, Catelyn-"

"Would you please, shut up." He waved off Ygritte, and pointed to his stepmother. "This woman has a black heart. She has no business caring for a dog, let alone a kid, she didn't squirt out, herself."

"Ya think I'd allow her within a inch of Rose, if I thought she was a danger? Ya think I'd do that?"

"I don't know." He snapped. "You're the one who gave her up." 

"Stop it, Jon!" Sansa intervened. "I get that you're mad at Ygritte, -but trust me, she was no in a position to care for a child. For goodness sake, she was practically my age. Now can you imagine me with a child?" Sansa raised her brow, to make her point. Jon couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Sansa being a mother to a fly. She joined him, grinning from ear to ear, and so did everyone else... sort of. "One thing we can admit-," Sansa looked at Catelyn. "Mom has never warmed up to you"

"That's the understatement of the century." 

"Okay, one could say, she was cruel." 

"Sansa, where are you going with this?" Catelyn interrupted.

"Just let her finish, Mom." Said Arya. "It's looks like she's about to make a point... _shocking_."

"It took me a long time to realize how bad she treated you. But brother, I can promise you, she was never like that with Rose. That's why we're all here. She was so worried when Ygritte took off."

Jon's head snapped back at Ygritte. "Took off?" He questioned her. "What's Sansa talking about?"

Ygritte found herself in the hot seat. Sansa had just poured gasoline all over her while Jon held the match.

"Yeah clue me in as well, I never got the full story." Arya instigated while cuddling baby Rose.

"When I found out you were comin' back to Winterfell, I kinda took Rose without tellin' anyone."

"Yeah, she broke into mom's car and set off the alarm. It was so badass. Dad didn't know who she was at the time, and literally chased her out gate with the dogs." Sansa recalled.

"I didn't know the part about the dogs." Arya inserted.

"I'm glad you two can make light about this now. I was never more worried than when Bran fell." Catelyn added. "-But when I stopped an actually thought about it, I realized she couldn't have been more safer, then with you, Ygritte." 

Despite her guilt, Ygritte managed a weak smile.

Jon tried to wrap his head around things. If they all knew about Rose, then that meant his father knew as well. Up until today, he was willing to lay down his life for the cause. He suddenly understood why his father was so adamant about him coming home. 

And then there was Ygritte, she was the strongest person he knew. She reached out to his family so Rose could know them, and they responded. It made him think of his mother, and wished she'd done the same, or wondered if she even had the chance.

"You're here to take Rose back home with you?" He asked Catelyn.

"Yes."

His blood-shot eyes went back to a Ygritte. She revealed a lot of things to him today. Up until this point he was willing to overlook the role she played in keeping him from the truth. But to involve his family. He couldn't forgive her for that.  

"Then lets go. I'll ride back with you, if there's room."

Sansa stopped him. "Wait. Where's your truck? I saw you leave this morning after breakfast."

Jon glared at Ygritte. "Ask her." He left the room, with Rose in his arms.

Ygritte went after them fussing over Rose's hat and coat. She bundled her up she kissed her goodbye.

"Hey little wee-one, you know the drill. Try and be a good little girl. I'll see ya in five days." She put up five fingers for Rose.

" _Bive?"_ Said Rose. "Yes, my love-- _bive_." Jon pulled away from her, cutting their time short and headed for the car.

Arya looked back and fourth between the two. "You're just going to let him leave, like that?"

"I've said all I have to say. It's his choice. Just look at after Rose for me."

"You're kidding right?" Said Sansa.

" _What?"_ Ygritte shouted.

"You started this whole goddamn mess! The secrets, the half truths - and now you're going to leave mom and dad to deal with that scorned animal out there?" Sansa argued.

"She's right." Arya agreed, shaking her head in disbelief. "That's three. You're on a roll, Sans."

Ygritte stared back and forth between Jon's younger sisters. They couldn't be more different, but together they stood against her.

"Have ya forgotten what day it is? I have to work tomorrow! Rose would be with you anyway."

"Call in sick." Catelyn grabbed her arm. "We have family business."

"I'm not family." Ygritte yanked her arm away. 

"You are. You brought us into this mess. Now, like it or not, you're stuck with us."

.........

Jon stepped outside into the night's air, with Rose. He was starting to think she was a busy little thing--constantly squirming to get down and walk on her own.

He looked down the curb, for the family car. Arya stormed pass him, to the fancy vehicle parked further down the street. "This is my brother Jon, he's coming back with us."

Gendry stood up from the curb and opened the door. "Nice to finally meet you, Commander Snow." Jon's brows arched at the man's forwardness. "Likewise." He stated, and then bent down into the car with Rose in his arms.

Once he got settled inside, he saw Ygritte standing beside Catelyn. "What's she doing here?" He scoffed.

"See, I told ya this was a bad idea." Ygritte turned to leave.

Catelyn waved them both off. "We don't have time for this, now get in!"

Ygritte tossed Rose's bag inside the car. It hit the floor near Jon's feet before he could catch it. He shot her a pissed look, but she didn't care. She walked to the front seat, got in and slammed the door. She stared out the window, as every one else crammed into the back seat; Rose on Jon, Arya on Sansa's lap, and Catelyn on the end.

Gendry hopped in the car and cursed under his breath. _This is going to be a long miserable ride._

            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made some changes to this chapter. I have to stop writing while I am drinking.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! My first chapter for 2017. Not much of Ygritte and Jon this time :( but the story is moving towards more interaction with the Starks and those impacted by Jon and Ygritte's decisions. I hope you enjoy.

Ned

Sunday dinner was being prepared at the Stark mansion. A few months back, Catelyn came up with the idea to try and get everyone under the same roof, at least once a week to catch up. So far, they hadn't exactly reached perfect attendance. There was almost always, an empty chair (or two) at the dinner table. Not to mention, the pink elephant in the room, reminding them of Jon's permanent withdrawal from the family. With both he and Sansa in town, and Talisa finally getting some time off at the hospital, the night looked promising. But when Ned opened the door, and found five Night's Watchmen on his doorstep, he knew the Stark reunion, did not come without its glitches. 

Without Catelyn there to supervise, Ned had to take over making sure everything ran smoothly. Although it was fairly short notice, Gage the head chef, was ecstatic to prepare extra food for their unexpected guests. He poked his head in the kitchen and was greeted by the sounds of cooking. The chef was at the center of the organized chaos, performing everything from taste testing, to whipping up his special lemon batter. Freshly washed veggies, were placed on the marbled-top and sliced with a loud crunch. Onions and garlic sizzled in hot oil nearby. Staffers maneuvers around each other seamlessly with the grace of ball room dancers. Some prepared dishes, while others carried out piles of buttered bread, carved meats, and sautéed vegetables into the dining room. Dinner would begin later than usual, which explained the grumble in Ned's stomach. He was starting to pinpoint the foods by their aromas _._ Nonetheless, before exiting the kitchen, he thanked the staff for their hard work and they responded with smiles and hoots, as his recognition meant a lot to them.

Moments later, he received a text from Catelyn, that they were on their way home. Ned still couldn't understand what was so important that she had to go into town--especially with everything going on with Jon and Ygritte. Even Arya popped up out of nowhere ditching her friends to tag along. 

As if the evening couldn't get any stranger, he was stuck making small talk (which he was never good at) with the Night's Watchmen. The majority of the conversation was between he and the one named Edd. (Who appeared to be the highest ranking of the group, or at the very least, the one in charge.)

He liked Edd almost instantly. There was a level of maturity and honesty in the man's eyes that Ned spotted the moment he opened his mouth. If he had to guess, Edd and Jon were probably friends as well as brothers. 

The one who called himself Pyp was the most talkative of the bunch. He could have easily been mistaken for one of the kids who used to hang out with Robb and Theon when they were teens. The other men in the room, weren't so eager to converse (which was fine by Ned).

As time crept on, the exchanges amongst the outliers became more and more off-putting. Ned was aware of the shift in quality of recruits as of late, but seeing it up-close was an entirely different experience. 

..............

"The food smells great" He chuckled. "But where is everyone? _Hel-loo..._ anybody home? Don't all come out at once. Its only your handsome big brother and son, who you haven't seen in weeks." Robb announced proudly from the front entrance. "Do you _have_ to make a scene everywhere we go?" Talisa multi-tasked, checking her text messages and closing the door behind them.

"I'm just happy to finally get to spend the evening with my family and beautiful wife-" Robb stopped mid sentence when he saw her thumbs moving erratically on her cell. He took her phone and held it out of her reach. She leaped for it and was unsuccessful every time. " _Robb! -_ I have to send that text... it's not funny. The doctor on-duty is new and-"

"He's a doctor. I'm sure he can figure it out himself." Robb dropped the phone in his coat pocket along with the other one. The pitiful look on Talisa's face made him feel guilty.

"All I ask, is for _one_ night where my wife isn't glued to not one, but two phones?" He replied, holding Little Ned. "Isn't that right buddy? Imagine seeing Mommies' sweet brown eyes, instead of the top of her head, for a change?"

"Well imagine this, mister." She ran her hands up his shirt. He clung to her every word. "Not having to watch "Daddy" strategizing all night on ways to stay two-steps ahead of Stannis." 

"Friendly competition is good for a man's soul--but he still needs his woman." He declared. Talisa blushed, but then her gaze lingered on his coat pocket.

 _"Talisa!"_ He scolded, recognizing the separation anxiety she was having with her phone.

"Okaayy- you're right." She waved neurotically, then got close enough for their lips to touch. "We deserve to be wined and dined." She muttered through kisses. Robb moaned softly, taking her fully. When they finally managed to pull themselves apart, Talisa looked around reluctantly at the grand mansion and finished her thoughts. "Even if it is under the constant scrutiny of my well intended mother-in-law who, by-the-way, is still determining whether or not I am taking good enough care of you."

Robb wiped the fruity lip balm from his lips and smirked. _"Careful_ , she's just starting to like you."

" _Yaaay me!_ " Talisa eyes widened with enthusiastic sarcasm. They cuddled again, with Little Ned smashed between their bodies.

"Ahem."

The abrupt sound caused the couple turn around and see Ned standing behind them, expressionless.

" _Dad-_ " Robb replied surprised, exchanging looks with Talisa, embarrassed like teenagers caught making out. "Good to see you, Ned." She greeted, right away.

"Robb...Talisa, glad you could make it this evening. Dinner's almost ready, still waiting on your mother." He looked behind them. "Where's Bran and Rickon?"

" _Oh_ , I almost forgot. Rickon's out parking the car. Bran mentioned hanging out in the family study and Rickon said he'll be in the game room. I can text them to come on up if you need me to."

"No rush." He waved off, wondering briefly about what Bran was up to, but then Little Ned caught his attention.

"The boy has feet, Robb. You should try letting him used them from time to time. Come on, put him down." He tightened the little boy's coat and ushered him away. "Let's go see what Grey Wind's been up too." They disappeared outside after the sensor lights turned on and headed towards the kennel.

Talisa thanked the maid as she handed her their coats. They were about to see if the staff needed any help in the kitchen when voices from the living room garnered their attention.

It wasn't unusual for his parents to have visitors, but these men were dressed in black, just like his late uncle. One of his father's security guards was nearby keeping watch.

"What's going on?" Robb greeted the guard with a smile.

"Ask your father." He commented stiffly. "My shift was up ten minutes ago, but I was told to stay here and keep an eye on these guys."

Robb's smile faded as he slowly studied every man in the room. "Night's Watchmen." He recognized. "What brings you guys to Winterfell?" 

The room fell silent as no one was willing to mention the real reason they were in Winterfell, let alone, away from Castle Black.

"That-that's my father's chair you're sitting in..." He pointed to the half-bald watchmen. Another, off to the right, stared provocatively at Talisa. Pyp did a double-take and nudged the guy to "layoff." Robb brought his wife closer to him and she instinctively latched onto his arm.

"I don't know anything about chairs." Edd took a stance and extended his hand to Robb "-but my name is Edd - these are my Night's Watch brothers." 

"Robb Stark." He shook Edd's hand firmly. "This is my wife, Talisa."

Edd nodded graciously. "We don't mean to cause any disruption to your family, just here to find our commander."

Robb shrugged, unaware of what the hell the guy was talking about. "I'm not sure how we can help, but we certainly will try."

"Commander Snow." He clarified. Talisa gasps and covered her mouth.

It dawned on Robb a beat later. _Jon's the commander of the Night's Watch_. It completely slipped his mind. Honestly, part of him didn't believe it was true. 

 _"You mean my brother Jon? He's here... my brother's here?"_ He swirled around looking desperately for his brother. His chest filled with emotion, Its been two long years.

"Well, not at the moment obviously, but he is in town." Edd explained.

Robb turned to Talisa and paused, then quickly turned back at the Night's Watchmen. He stood silent for a long time--lost for words.


	22. Chapter 22

Ygritte 

It was a cramped and uncomfortable car ride back. Sansa was caught in the middle between Catelyn and Jon. She shifted onto her other arse cheek to relieve the pressure of Arya, who was sitting on her lap. 

"Why can't Arya sit on your lap?" She griped to Catelyn. "She's your child."

"Why do I have to sit on anybody's lap? I'm practically an adult, and there's plenty of room between you and Jon."   

"For the last time, you're the smallest and we have to make room in case Rose wants to move around, otherwise she'll get restless." Catelyn rubbed her temples in an effort to maintain her sanity, through the duration of the ride, back home.

Ygritte tried to block out the bickering going on behind her. It was getting increasingly difficult, especially after glancing in the rear view and seeing the way Jon reacted to Catelyn's, matter of fact comment about Rose. He didn't say anything, but his face showed his discontent.  

As time went on, Ygritte continued to steal glances at he and Rose. The tot was totally enamored with her father, and vice versus. She played with his beard; raking her stubby fingertips through his soft hairs.

They played peekaboo, and giggled, while studying each other's faces. Finally, when she fell asleep, he held her close to his heart and kissed her forehead.

Ygritte found herself smiling secretly at the duo. The moment was bittersweet. She kept her distance out of consideration for Jon. It was the least she could do. Becoming a spectator of her own life was a weird phenomenon, like standing out on a limb, without the slightest clue which way to go, and no one to turn to. She felt totally and emphatically... lost.

"I have to pee." Arya announced to everyone's annoyance. Groans resounded throughout the car in unison. Gendry veered off the freeway, to the convenient store, located just a few miles before their exit.

Everyone quickly exited the crowded car, leaving Jon and Ygritte behind. Ygritte immediately sat up when she saw what was happening.  "Where are you two goin'?" She asked Catelyn and Sansa, trying to hide the uneasiness in her voice.

"My butt's asleep, I need to walk it off." Sansa waddled over to her mother, with her hands massaging her bum.

"I could use a coffee." Catelyn stretched her arms and legs. "Are you coming?"

Ygritte inadvertently glanced back at Jon. As soon as their eyes met, he looked the other way. It was obvious he wanted nothing to do with her, but her pride would not allow him the slighting inkling, that she could not handle being alone with him. In an instant, she slammed the door closed without so much as a answer, leaving the two women to carry on without her.  

The silence in the car was beyond awkward, it was painful. Her pits perspired through her shirt and her ears burned from the uncomfortable sensation, radiating from the back seat. Jon didn't have to utter a single syllable for Ygritte to be affected by his presence. Whenever he took a breath, so did she. When he shifted in his seat, she did the same. It was an intense, yet silly kind of awkwardness that Ygritte was not accustomed to. She never cared about anyone enough to be so self-conscious. It left her on edge. And ironically, felt erotic at the said time.

On impulse, she scrambled to find something witty to say; a cheap antidote to break the ice. All hopes were eradicated, when suddenly the door slammed. She looked back. Rose was sleep on the back seat, but Jon was gone.

Her eyes filled with concern, search to find him.  She located his figure pacing, with a cigarette hanging from his lips. His jaw tightened, eyebrows shifted and face completely distant.

 _How could I let this happen?_   She turned away solemnly.

Twice, she went against her better judgement, and followed the advice of two people who hadn't the slightest idea how she and Jon did things. Coming clean about Rose was a mistake, and allowing Catelyn to talk her into returning to the mansion was also a mistake. She knew, Jon's temperament. He needed time to cool off.

All her efforts to keep him safe had exploded in her face. There was no way he would walk away from his own flesh and blood. _Isn't that what you wanted?_ Her own underlying desires for a happily ever after, had altered her common sense. Jon was completely out of her life, and it should've stayed that way.

An overwhelming need to be anywhere but here, came over her. She found herself fantasizing about being back in her flat, drowning her sorrows in a glass of wine and stroking her clit to orgasmic heaven. It was a lonely alternative, but at least she'd have her dignity. She glanced back one last time, and wished he'd look in her direction, but he never did.

Her tired eyes slowly fluttered shut. Jon's lean figure faded into the background as she sailed off into a quiet sleep.

..............

She woke, to the sound of him clearing his throat. The others were still inside the store having a conversation with another family. Arya and Gendry, were no where in sight.

"This is the first time, you shut up." Jon muttered from the back seat. The sound of his voice was sensational to her ears. She snorted, to hide her sigh of relief.

"Ya know nothin', Jon Snow." She remarked hastily, as if she'd been awake the entire time.

Jon gave her a confused look through the rear view mirror. She saw Rose was back in his arms, and still asleep.

"Senior year. We broke up two days before Valentine's Day."

"Aye. How could I forget?" He formed what Ygritte could've sworn was a smile, triggered by old memories.

"We were in the middle of a disagreement, and you admitted to not being able to take me seriously, because I was too _obsessed_ with sex." Ygritte recalled mockingly."I must've left half a dozen holes in the wall, throwin' darts at your face."

"I was a boy, who'd never been with girl."  He chuckled. " _Obviously"_

"Until, Valentine's Day."

"You went two whole days, not speaking to me--avoiding me like I was the plague or something." He paused. "It was pretty impressive."

" _Impressive_?" Ygritte eyed him through the mirror.

"I thought I had you in the palm of my hand. And when you stop talking to me, I couldn't handle it--and just like that." He snapped his fingers. "I needed to hear your voice all the time... in every way. I missed your obnoxious arse."

He paused for a moment. "I understand why you did it."

"No." Ygritte shook her head rapidly, knowing he was no longer talking about senior year. "Don't make excuses for me. I know, I fucked up."

"That's not what I'm doing."

"I made a mess of my life, and then dragged your family into it, forcing them to keep secrets, they never should've had to keep."

"First of all, there's no forcing my family into doing anything. Second, your life is _not_ a mess."

Ygritte twisted all the way around in her seat. "And what about you're life?" She raised her brow. "I haven't exactly made things easy for ya lately. In fact, if I had to choose, I'd think we're both runnin' neck and neck, for shittiest life, thanks to Ygritte."

It wasn't until after she finished her sentence, did she notice, something was deeply off about Jon's appearance. It sent a hard chill, down her spine. 

His lush curls were damp and plastered to his now ghost-like face. He looked washed out and oblivious to her and everything around them. She squinted, for a sharper view. A slimy dark fluid slid down the tips of his locks and stained his skin, bright red.

Ygritte gasped, and covered her mouth in terror. _"Oh my god, yer bleedin'!"_

Blood dripped from his nose, onto Rose's cheek. The tot blanked in her sleep. _"Give me Rose, you'll frighten her!"_ Ygrittereached for her daughter, but something was holding her back, pinning her down in her seat. She couldn't move. The seatbelt hooked across her body and locked on it's own.

Meanwhile, Rose eyes opened. In a panic, Ygritte lunged forward, to spare her from seeing her father in this way. The invisible force thrust her violently into the passenger seat, slamming her against the window with a loud shattering thump.

The impact, knocked the wind out of her. Holding her chest she whispered as loud as she could _. "Why aren't you listenin'?"_ Her lungs burn like acid.  _"Give... me my baby."_ She cried, in a throaty voice.

Jon's eyes pinpointed. A strange darkness soaked around the center of his shirt, and crumbled into a smelly hole.

Ygritte flashed her hand in front of his deadpanned expression. He started to speak, but it wasn't his voice.

 _"He will fall on his own sword."_ She stiffened. _"And there isn't a damn thing you can do about it."_

Ygritte recognized the voice immediately and became delirious. " _Fuck You, Orell!_ " She screamed. Tears poured from her eyes.

Gaining a second wind, she grabbed the plastic portion on the seatbelt and pried it apart. Her hands were too sweaty to grip; they slipped every time. Her body felt heavy, haunted by anxiety. She experienced a sensation like she wasn't moving fast enough.

Jon coughed up phlegm. _"I love you- "_

Ygritte stopped. Her glassy eyes rose slowly, and landed on his. _"I know, you love me."_ Blood spluttered, across Rose's face. She let out an ear piercing scream and pulled away, desperate to escape Jon's death grip.

Along with Rose screams, Ygritte felt her pulse throbbing in her ears. She covered ears, with both hands until everything suddenly got quiet. She jammed fingers into the seatbelt release button. It clicked, but did not budge. She tried again, and again. Click, click, click.

 _"Dammit!"_ Ygritte screamed, clawing at the fabric. Her nails popped and bled. She pulled and pulled, but it only squeezed her tighter.

Click, click, click. "Ygritte, wake up." Click, click. 

Her eyes shot opened. Gendry was standing over her, tapping on the window. She couldn't move, not until she was sure. She looked behind her. The back seat was empty. They were outside the Stark mansion.

Breathing heavy, she turned to Gendry and pushed open the door, almost tumbling flat on her face. "Where is Rosie?"

Before he could answer, she saw the tiny red-head climbing up the steps. At this point, she did not care, with whom, only that her little girl was safe.

It all felt so real, she was met with an incredible sense of loss the second she realized the conversation between she and Jon, never happen.

He appeared a beat later. His face was riddled with concern.  She smiled, unable to contain herself but he didn't return it. 

Ygritte grabbed her bag, ready to join him and his family but when she looked up, the Night's Commander was already halfway up the stairs leaving her alone in the dark cul-de-sac without an ounce of sympathy.

Sweaty and shivering like a leaf. Ygritte was almost relieved. She didn't need his sympathy. She needed to pull herself together. Jon was in danger whether he realized it or not. She straighten her clothes, and smoothed out her hair.

With that, she mentally prepared to be surrounded by wolves, determined now, more than ever, to make sure Orell's visions never became a reality. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of Jon and Ygritte's dialogue may seem repetitive, but that is what happens with dreams. They are sometimes taken from real life experiences. It's what makes them so real. ;)


	23. Chapter 23

Jon

Jon didn't know what to make of the scene. Almost every room from the front wing to the side, was lit. Voices, filled the foyer. Some he recognized, others were more obscure.

He closed the front door thinking it was an unusual night for a party. The lingering scent from the kitchen was like poison to his uninterested stomach. On top of that, he didn't feel like socializing.

"Where's Ygritte?" 

The sharp, booming voice alerted him with just enough time to stumble out of Ned's way.

His father stormed outside and stared down the windy driveway.

Jon caught up to him with a deer in the headlights expression. "What's wrong?" 

"You have to hide her." 

He followed his father's gaze to Ygritte as she slammed the car door shut then glanced in their direction.

Even from afar, her pale skin and fiery-untamed hair, shattered the sea of black. He was so distracted, it took a second for his father's words to resonate. When they finally settled, he did a double-take.

" _Hide her? Why... from-from who?_

"Night's watch... They're here, and they're looking for you." 

His mind shot back to the voices in the foyer. "You let them in?"   
  
"They're our allies. Until that changes, we have to treat them as such."

Jon couldn't have disagreed more. Just the idea of them finding out about Rose, automatically put him at odds with them.

"How long have they been here?"

Suddenly an emerging thought caused him to panick. "Is Melisandre-"

" _No_." Ned answered quickly.

Jon gave sigh of relief.

"They've been here a while though, and getting impatient. I'm afraid Ygritte's presence doesn't help."

"You're right, but Catelyn insisted." 

Ned sighed a long breath. "That's the thing about good intentions." He whispered; watching Ygritte come up the driveway. "They always seem to backfire." 

"Any ideas?" Asked Jon back in the foyer.

"You have to hide her." The older man repeated.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" 

"It's not a great plan." He admitted. "What's your plan?" 

_*Silence*_

"Your girlfriend's north-of-the-wall accent is an easy giveaway... Rose too." 

Just the mention of her name caused his emotions to unravel. "Seven hells, she's just a baby..." 

"A baby who lacks anonymity, and bares strong resemblances to you both. Anyone with a hair of sense can easily put two and two together and figure out who she belongs to.

The young commander walked away in a trance-like state."This is a fucking mess." He had to laugh to keep from losing it. "I should be somewhere north of the wall, freezing my arse off, negotiating a treaty with Mance. Not here, trying to salvage what's left of my pathetic excuse for a life with lies on top of lies!"

"Maybe, but can you honestly admit, you'd prefer risking that _pathetic_ life, without any knowledge of her? You think you'd be better off never knowing she existed? Because if the answer is yes, than I overestimated the heart that you carry... And well, I owe you an apology."

What Jon couldn't admit out loud, was that she'd already changed him. _What kind of leader does that make me?_ Fickle came to mind - selfish wasn't far behind.

The thud of her boots, made her presence known. She stood in the foyer, sporting a small duffle bag over her shoulder. Her light blue eyes danced between the two men. "Am I interruptin' somethin'?"

Jon stared with brooding eyes on her. 

"No." Ned stated firmly. "In fact, Jon was just about to show you and Rose, to your new room." With that, a nanny appeared in the nick of time with Rose. Ygritte took her daughter into her arms but her eyes remained on Ned's. "What's wrong with my old one?"

"This one is much nicer - and several stories up... in case you get anymore bright ideas." 

She shot him a fake smile to show she didn't appreciate the dig. 

 _Serves her right,_ Jon thought. In his mind, the way she run off with Rose was reckless and classic Ygritte.

"Remember, what I said." Ned pressed before leaving. Jon watched him enter the room with his night's watch brothers. He listened closely, for a reaction but the room was quiet.

"I don't need a babysitter, I can find my way around this mausoleum without ya help ." Said Ygritte.

Jon shot her a dreaded glance as she brushed past him. He caught her by the arm before she could get any further, and made a hasty beeline for the staircase.

..............

The posterior end of the mansion was isolated. There was far more freedom up here to move around without having to fret about being detected.

Jon opened the door and surveyed the room before turning to Ygritte. "You two should be comfortable here." 

She sat on the bed to test it out for herself, while he cracked open a window. Freezing cold swept through the stuffy room, blowing back the curls from his face. He immediately shut it.

"Keep it open." Ygritte whispered.

He looked back at her. Her hair and blouse blew in the wind. "Are you sure?" 

"It feels nice." 

He glanced at Rose, unsure if the cold would bother her.

"Just a little while longer." Ygritte answered his thoughts. She tucked Rose underneath the heavy quilt. " _See..._ she's fine."

He had to admit, she knew more about their daughter's wants and needs than he did. Who was he to argue? 

Ygritte leaned back on her elbows, studying him while enjoying the breeze. "So, am I your prisoner, now?" 

Her tone was light but laced with serious curiosity. He contemplated whether or not to fill her in. "If I had it my way, you wouldn't be here at all." He replied, carelessly shoving a stack of towels in her hands. "Shower's to the left, make yourself at home." 

"Gee, _thanks_." She uttered with sarcasm.

He was about to excuse himself, when a soft moan from Rose, made him think twice. He's never witness her cry before, not even once. Unsure what to do, he looked to Ygritte, who gently stroked the little girl's back, and just like that, she drifted back to sleep. He was impressed. It was like she had a magic touch. She met his gaze with a soft sparkled in her eyes.

"Ya haven't answered my question. Is it because you're still pissed?"

"No, just tired."

"Now whose keepin' secrets?"

"How do you do that?" 

"Do what?"

"Get me to talk when I don't want to."

She shrugged her shoulders and scooted over for him to join her on the bed.

"If I tell you -you have to promise not freak out." 

"I promise."

Jon gave Ygritte the short version of the story. She listened attentively. Meanwhile, the hand she used to comfort Rose, stopped abruptly. Her eyes darkened - her breathing increased. She looked spooked, which in-turn spooked him. Since it was too late to stop now, he continued.

"I know this sounds really fucked up, but I can't let them know about you... or Rose. That's the real reason my father wanted me to bring you here." He said, referring to the room.

Ygritte stared long and hard. "Okay." She nodded.

His eyes widened; baffled at how easy that was. _"Okay?_ That's it?"  
  
"I trust Ned, and will do whatever I have to, to protect her... to protect you."

"I don't need your protecting." He scoffed.

"Of course ya do." 

His eyes melted away from her's. Her loyalty was such a riveting enigma. He couldn't  understand why she gave damn. "I have to go."

He opened the door.

 _"Jon Snow-"_ She called. 

He waited as she grew closer. "Listen to me."

"I'm listening." He said with his back still turned.

"The night's watch don't care if you live or die. Just like soldiers in the army, there'll be another to come and carry on if you go down." She paused. "I'm not tellin' ya this, to make you feel less of a man. I am tellin' you, for ya own good...  _Don't trust them."_  
  
He looked back at her and asked in a low voice. "Why?"   
  
"Because they don't trust _you_ , why else would they be here?"  
  
His body recoiled at the idea.

She reached for his hand, and brought it close to her chest. For a moment all they did was stare into each other's eyes. It felt good.

"Wait up for me?" Jon whispered softly.

"Why would I do that?"

_*Silence*_

"You're right." He realized. It was probably for the best. "Keep this door lock. Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Ygritte nodded.

He kissed the corner of her mouth, and a bright rose color warmed her fair cheeks.

With that, he descended the stairs, to confront his brothers.


End file.
